


The Conqueror's Tactician

by Grazyfish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazyfish/pseuds/Grazyfish
Summary: "I can't help but think... What if I'd met you instead of Excellus? Perhaps I'd have seen the error of my ways."After reading this line from Walhart's support convo, I couldn't help but wonder too. Hence this story, One where Robin meets Walhart instead of Chrom and leads him to become the great leader he was meant to be... or is it that simple?Also F!Robin because why not? :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Grazyfish here and welcome to The Conqueror's Tactician!
> 
> I will be updating this story every sunday so if you are interested please check back every sunday for a new chapter XD.

"Should we wake her up?" A female voice asked. "We should leave her be," A much gruffer male voice replied, "She is probably just taking a nap."

"In the middle of a road?!" The female voice half shouted exasperatedly.

The woman in question cracked open her eyes. Bright sunlight blinded her temporarily, forcing her to shield her eyes with her right hand.

"Ah, she's awake," the female voice commented.

Upon opening her eyes, the young woman on the road saw the owners of the voices. On her right stood a lady, probably in her late twenties bending down to observe her. Long, lush blonde hair flowed down over and around her face and past her shoulders. Concern evident in her eyes... or well, the one eye that was not covered by her hair. A gold circlet sat upon her crown, decorated with draconic fins on either side as well as an intricate centrepiece in the middle. She was dressed in a modest scarlet robe with pale yellow accents around her cuffs and collar. Golden armour covered her collarbones and grilled pauldrons sat upon her shoulders, shining in the sun. In her right hand, she held a gold staff adorned with a crystal orb on top.

Opposite her stood a tall giant of a man. He was bent over, his massive stature blocking out the sun that glinted off the crimson armour, outlining his silhouette. White hair fell from the top of his head and around his horned helmet and aged face, a face that had a stern and cold gaze that pierced through her.

The woman started and backpedalled slightly, intimidated by the huge man.

"Now look what you did!" The lady scolded, shooting a glare at the behemoth of a man, "You scared her!"

"I was merely trying to assess her wellbeing," The man stated flatly. The lady turned her attention back to the startled woman.

"Don't worry, Hon, he won't hurt you," She reassured, offering her free hand.

The woman looked unconvinced, but she took it anyway, eyeing the big man she was pulled to her feet.

"I think some introductions are in order," The lady said, "My name is Pheros, and this big oaf here is Walhart."

She motioned to the other man with her staff. The woman stared for a while at the both of them. Then her gaze dropped to the axe that the huge man was resting on. It was a massive crimson weapon, the head of the blade was as tall as the man's shins and more than half a metre in length. The head itself was as thick his forearm and was connected to a sturdy metal handle to came all the way up to his chest. The bottom half of the handle had a hand guard running parallel alongside it and at attached at the bottom was a heavy black pommel.

"Hello..." The woman began, her eyes fixed on the axe, "Nice to meet you both... My name is..."

Suddenly, she felt pain fill her head. She turned to the side, gritting her teeth as she clutched her head with her hands.

"What's wrong, Hon?" Pheros asked, worry evident in her voice.

The pain disappeared as quickly as it came, though it left a throbbing sensation in her temples.

"Nothing," the woman replied, releasing her head, "I'm fine,"

She regained her standing posture and started again, " My name is... uh... what was my name again?"

That was odd, how did not know her own name? How COULD she not have known her own name? She began to rack her brain for the answer but it never came.

"You don't know your name?" Pheros inquired quizzically, raising an eyebrow at such a ridiculous prospect.

"I really don't remember," The woman admitted, scratching her head, "I know it sounds odd but its the truth."

"Pah, I've had enough of this rubbish," The man called Walhart said dismissively, turning away, "Come Pheros, we need to get back to our patrolling."

Pheros turned to follow until the woman called out to them.

"Wait! Where am I?"

The two turned around, narrowing their eyes at the confused woman.

"Valm," Pheros answered flatly, "Hon, are you being serious right now?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous," She replied shakily, "But I really have no idea where we are or who I am."

"Hah! She plays quite the fool!" Walhart remarked, "Claiming to not know the very land she stands upon.""Please believe me," The woman begged. Her face a mix of confusion and desperation.

"If she's telling the truth we can't just leave her," Pheros reasoned, looking at Walhart. She had never been one to leave another in trouble.

"She could very well be a brigand for all we know," Walhart argued, levelling his axe at the other woman, "Or even worse an enemy spy."

The woman felt her blood turn cold as fear washed over, quickly frisking her own person for a weapon. However, she found to her dismay that she was without one.

"Walhart, look at her," Pheros pleaded, "she needs help. Besides, a thief would be too stupid to try deceit and a spy would definitely have a better alibi."

Walhart looked at Pheros, then the woman. Panic and fear in her purple eyes as she patted down her heavy dark coat for something. Her short, unkempt, silver hair sticking out in places, presumably from sleeping on the pathway. Her actions reminding him of a lost child looking for a misplaced toy. He heaved a sigh in resignation.

"... Fine..." He finally said, lowering his axe, "Let her ride with you and we can report back."

"Thank you," Pheros acknowledged.

Then turning to the woman she was defending, she said, "Come with me, have you ridden a horse before?"

"I-I think so," The silver-haired woman replied, obviously still shaken from the prior threat. Just then, a memory floated to her fore.

"And uh, my name is Robin, I... uh just remembered..."

"Well it's good that you do," Pheros said kindly, smiling at her new companion. Walhart merely raised an eyebrow at the convenient revelation.

The three of them went a short back down the road they had been on. There, tethered a tree were two horses, one was grey with white on the fur near its hooves and muzzle. The other was bigger and as black as midnight. It wore crimson armour that matched with Walhart's and looked no less fierce than him. Walhart unhitched both horses and brought them over. He mounted his black steed while Pheros gently helped the woman onto the grey one.

"Slowly now," Pheros guided, adjusting Robin's seating position. Then she mounted her horse and the trio set off.

Robin looked around her, taking in the scenery. It looked like something out of a painting. They had been trotting through a large grass field, decorating the grass was small wildflowers that grew along the pathway. The green plains rolled long and far until they reached the foot of the mountains in the distance. Scattered about were a few lone trees and houses but not much else. Near most of the houses seemed to be patches of farmwork. Mostly wheat fields but other had gardens or even orchards. Great clouds floated in the bright blue sky, casting massive shadows onto the plains below.

"This Valm is really quite beautiful," Robin commented softly, her silver hair rustling in the breeze.

"Indeed," Pheros agreed, glancing around, " And I would do anything to keep it safe. Which is why we are patrolling in the first place."

"You are both soldiers?" Robin asked, "I knew Walhart was probably a soldier but I had thought you were a peaceful woman of the cloth."

Pheros let out a light laugh.

"I am, Hon, but that doesn't mean I won't help out my own country's military."

Walhart's pace slowed as he looked out into the horizon in front of them. Pheros noticed the change in pace and slowed down next to him.

"What's up?" She asked, now beside the big man.

"I see smoke," Walhart replied, whipping the reins of his mount, "Follow me!"

The black horse whinnied in excitement as it shot forward into a sprint, tearing down the road.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pheros called out, kicking her horse into high gear as well, "Hang on,Hon."

Robin leaned into the cleric's back, pressing face into the soft fabric. The wind whipped past her ears as the horse she was riding began galloping at breakneck speed.

As they neared, Robin saw what Walhart had seen, plumes of smoke rising from a village that they were rapidly approaching. As they drew even nearer she saw that a good part of the village was in flames. Silhouettes of armed men dashing through the buildings were accompanied by loud shouts of glee followed by screams of terror.

"Pheros, stay on the outskirts and tend to the injured," Walhart commanded, drawing his axe, "Robin you assist Pheros."

"Yes, sir!" Pheros shouted, breaking away and circling the village. Walhart continued charging forward and into the burning village.

"He's not planning to take all those bandits on by himself right?" Robin asked, staring at the shadows they had seen earlier.

"Hah! It'll take more than a ragtag bunch of bandits to stop Walhart," Pheros replied, "He's more monster than man."

As they circled the village, Robin's eyes scanned the buildings for anyone in distress. Her nose stung from the awful stench of burning flesh and smoke that rose from the village. There were even louder screams and cries of pain as a new force joined the chaos.

"Brutes! You'll meet your maker today!" Robin heard Walhart roar, his voice echoing throughout the village.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of what she could only assume was a mother and child in an alleyway. They were backed up against a wall as another figure approached them from the shadows, the looks of terror on their faces told Robin all she needed to know.

"There!" Robin shouted, alerting Pheros and pointing in the direction. The cleric grunted in acknowledgement and spurred her horse to go faster. The horse galloped and turned into the alley taking the bandit by surprise. It bashed into him, smashing him onto the opposite wall. The man crumpled upon impact, blood leaking from his skull.

"Are you alright?" Pheros inquired, dismounting and approaching the family. They merely looked at her, tears in their eyes.

"It's not safe here," She continued, gently urging them to their feet, "Come, let me bring you to somewhere safer"

As she helped them to their feet, a couple of brigands came out from one of the side paths, one of them scanned for victims, his small beady eyes looking around the alleyway. Pheros positioned herself between the thugs and the villagers, her free hand outstretched.

'Crap' Robin thought, looking around her. The dead brigand's cutlass caught her eye as she scanned the alley, its wicked curved steel glinting in the light of the flames. She immediately crouched down and picked it up, her fingers gripping firmly on the leather handle.

The brigands rushed at Pheros, cackling wildly as they swung their weapons with reckless abandon. The blonde woman braced herself, gathering magic in her outstretched hand. Suddenly, Robin burst into the fray, thrusting her sword forward and catching the front man at the base of his neck. He yelped and pedalled backwards, dropping his weapon and grabbing his wound as bright red blood gushed out like a fountain. Robin wasted no time, whirling around and slashing his abdomen and spilling his guts. The man fell over dead, his blood pooling beneath him.

The other brigand roared in anger and brought his axe down on Robin. The silver-haired girl sidestepped the attack, letting the axe fall and bury itself in the dirt. She lashed at the thug, slicing his thigh open. The brigand cried in agony and he pulled his axe out of the ground. He stumbled on his injured leg but still managed to swing at Robin. She palmed the flat side of the cutlass, using the blade to direct the axe away from her and into the wall of the alley. Her foot shot forward almost reflexively, smashing into the man's hip with the heel. The brigand screamed in pain and he fell over, clutching at his waist. Robin lunged forward, burying the weapon halfway into his chest. The man gurgled weakly and breathed his last and blood bubbled out of his mouth.

"Wow... that was some fight," Pheros said in awe, dropping her hand, "I didn't even need to cast a spell."

"It... just sort of came to me," Robin replied, looking at her palm as she flexed it.

Pheros led the frightened mother and child out of the village. She pointed to a huge boulder in the distance."Go there, you will be safe there," She reassured the villagers. The mother nodded weakly and followed her instructions.

"Let's get back to it," Pheros said, turning back to the village. Robin nodded in understanding, mounting her horse.

The pair went back to the village, continuing to circle it. The sounds of battle within began to die down, indicating Walhart had done his job.

"Over there!" Robin shouted, pointing to a small group crowding around a burning house. Pheros went over, stopping at the building.

"What's going on?" The cleric shouted, getting the attention of the crowd. A woman stepped forward, distress etched on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Please help!" She cried, pointing to the building, "My son is stuck in there!"

Pheros looked at the house, flames were already bursting out the windows on the ground floor and the second floor was no better. The roof had already partially collapsed inwards, allowing the inferno to rage high into the sky.

"Ma'am... I fear it may be too late," Pheros said softly, "The fire has gotten too big for us to-"

"Which floor?"

Pheros snapped her head behind her to see Robin dismounting her horse.

"Robin?!" She exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"I am," Robin stated frankly, striding towards the house, "Now which floor?"

"He's on the third floor!" The woman replied falling to her knees and clasping her hands together in thanks, "Thank you so much!"

"Thank me after I finish the job," Robin said, ignoring Pheros' shouts of protest and rushing into the burning building.

The smoke attacked her eyes as the searing heat enveloped her. Robin coughed violently as she bent down to avoid the smoke. She looked at the floor and saw broken bottles and flaming oil.

'Oil flasks,' She noted, stepping around the glass shards and flammable liquid, 'Despicable bastards.'

The walls of the wooden building were almost burned to charcoal, creaking as they threatened to collapse at any moment. Robin quickly navigated through the building floor, avoiding the falling debris and burning objects that were all around her. She saw a staircase near the corner of the room.

'Must be the way up,' She thought to herself as she brushed past a flaming table. Suddenly, a piece of the floor above broke with a loud crack, sending a large piece falling towards her. Instinctively, Robin shielded herself with her arms, bracing for impact. The burning wood smashed upon contact, knocking Robin to her knees. Much to her surprise however, her sleeves were only mildly charred.

'Magic resistance?' She pondered as she regained her footing, 'Just who was I before I lost my memories?'

She made her way up the stairs, sidestepping the holes where the wood had given way. Upon reaching the top floor, she scanned the room, searching for the child. A motionless figure in the far right of the room caught her attention.

'That must be him,' She thought, dashing over to him. The floor complained as her boots landed on the weakened wood, parts of it crumbling into cinders. Robin knelt down beside the child, looking for injuries. Fortunately, he was unscathed but unconscious. She sighed in relief as she picked up the child and sheltered him in her cloak.

'Must be a lack of air,' She deduced, feeling her own vision beginning to swirl from the lack of oxygen.

She began to carry the child back the way she had come when the house suddenly rocked violently. Robin steadied herself but felt the house very dangerously lean to one side. To her horror, it began to move. Robin's mind began to race for a way out as the house began collapsing.

'Staircase? No. Too far,' She thought, 'Roof?'

She looked up. To her despair, most of the straw roof had already broken inwards and was set ablaze. She quickly checked the room another time, the staircase was in front of her, burning debris was obscuring her view of the centre of the room and close by there was a window. No escape route could be found.

Wait... a window?

Robin ran towards it as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring the debris that fell on her. One small piece even smashed against her cheek as it fell, burning her. She could care less, all she wanted was to get out of this building as fast as possible. She leapt through the window, shattering the glass as she barreled through it.

Oh right, this was the third floor.

Robin's eyes snapped open as she began to free fall towards the ground, the house collapsing onto itself behind her.

'Crap, crap, crap," Robin's mind was going into overdrive thinking of a way out of this situation. The wind whistled past her ears as she descended, tossing her unruly hair around her face. Suddenly another memory surfaced and Robin put it to use immediately. She stuck her left hand out in front of her and shouted.

"ELWIND!"

Robin felt what could only be described as warm electricity surged into her forearm from seemingly nowhere. The sensation coursed through her veins, gathering in the palm of the hand. To her surprise, a large gale burst forth from her hand and rushed forward at the ground beneath her. The wind collided with the ground, sending out a small shockwave of air that blasted the nearby debris away. That same shockwave was sent back to Robin, slowing down her descent but making her tumble midair. Robin shut her eyes and braced for impact.

The silver-haired woman let out a groan as her side hit the ground with a loud crack, pain erupting from the ribs. She tumbled along the dirt, tightening her hold on the child in her arms in a bid to protect him. The last thing Robin remembered before blacking out was the cold sensation of stone smacking her hard in back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of medicine roused Robin from her sleep, the back of her head throbbing in pain. She cracked her eyes open, squinting as she let her eyes adjust to the warm orange candlelight. She tried to sit up, only to be forced back down by a pain in her left side. She gasped in pain, moving her hand over to her side. She gingerly traced the outline of her side with her fingertips, only feeling dry bandages and bare skin.

'Must be broken ribs' She thought to herself. She touched her face and found that her left side was covered in some ointment of sorts. She sniffed it experimentally, the strong scent of herbs and other chemicals stinging her nose. She pulled back immediately and wiped her hand on the cloth blanket that covered her. Upon doing so, She noticed a purple mark on the back of her palm. It had six sinister eyes that sat on a U-shaped curve with a spire at the bottom, each eye staring at her with an uncomfortable gaze. She ignored it and gently propped herself up on her right elbow, getting a good look at the room she was in.

It was a relatively small, square room. The bed she was in was flushed into a corner with a weathered wooden door in the opposite corner. The room was lit by a small candle sitting on a bedside table next to her. On the table was a small plate of bread and a cup of water. A small stool stood adjacent to the table, serving as a clothing rack for her coat and clothes. She turned to her left, noticing a window in the wall that her bed was flushed to. She leaned her off hand on the sill and peered outside, curious as to where she was. The sky was dark except for the few twinkling stars that were scattered across it. The moon bathed the town she saw beneath her in a soft pale light, enhancing the beauty of the view. The town itself was fairly small, not reaching very far before she saw hills in the distance. The streets were lit by cosy orange light that shone from the street lamps that lines the roads. The fact that no one was walking around gave an ethereal serenity to the town, like something out of a dream.

Robin snapped her head back to the sound of the door opening. Pheros peeked her head round the door, peering into the room.

"Ah, you're awake," She said, opening the door wider as walking in, "Uhm... aren't you cold in that state?"

Robin looked down and felt her face flush. She instantly pulled her blanket up to cover her bare chest and coughed. Pheros laughed and walked over.

"Sorry, Hon, didn't mean to tease you too much," She said, leaning over and resting her hand on the table, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Robin began, her throat scratchy and dry. Pheros notice and offered the cup of water to her. Robin nodded in thanks and drank, letting the cool liquid soothe her sore throat.

"Thanks," Robin said, setting the cup back down on the table, "And yeah, mostly feeling fine except for my side."

"Well it's no wonder; you jumped from a three-storey building," Pheros said sharply, "Did you think you were coming out unscathed after doing something so stupid?"

Robin dropped her head, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Well anyway, you did end up saving the boy," The blonde woman continued, ruffling the other woman's silver hair with her hand, "Good job."

Robin looked back up, just remembering the incident she had been a part of not too long ago.

"Oh right, the raid," She murmured, "What happened after that?"

"Well after you passed out, Walhart came over and helped lead the villagers out of the village." Pheros answered, "Your stunt seems to have earned his trust for now."

"What about the villagers?" Robin asked, leaning forward a bit, "Are they alright?"

She winced as an invisible dagger dug into her side, reminding her that she was still very much injured.

"They're fine," Pheros assured Robin, gently pushing the other woman back down onto the bed, "They have been relocated to stay at another village for the time being. You, however, need to rest."

Robin lay back down on the bed, relaxing her body now that she knew that the people she had been trying to save were alright.

"Try to get some rest," Pheros said, leaving the room, "I will come back to check on you in the morning."

"Wait," Robin blurted out. The blond woman halted.

"Yes, Hon?"

"Where are we now?"

"The capital of Valm."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming in through the window. She got up and noticed that her wounds were much better than the night before. She slowly helped herself out of the bed, put on her clothes and wiped the ointment off her face. The rough cloth stung her face a little as it came into contact with her skin.

'Must still be tender,' Robin mused, gently touching her face as she remembered the burning debris that had fallen on her yesterday A loud growl came from her stomach, letting her know how much she was in need of food. She sat down and began to work away at the bread that had hardened overnight

"Good morning!" Pheros chirped as she entered the room, "Feeling much better are we?"

"Yeah," Robin replied between munches, the sound of her crunching audible to all.

"Hon, if you were hungry you could've just asked me for a fresh loaf," Pheros said, leaning on her staff, "You don't have to torture yourself."

"But..." Robin began, taking a break to swallow her mouthful of bread, "Then I would've wasted food."

A smile crept across the blonde lady's face as she let out a chuckle.

"Very well, how thoughtful of you," She said, "Anyway, come with me, Walhart wants to meet you."

Robin nodded and followed Pheros into the hallway. After a while, the two came to a large door. Along the wooden face of the door ran intricate designs, adorned with metal trimmings. Pheros pushed it open, the door creaking as it swung open.

They went it and entered a cavernous throne room, the ceiling height easily four or five times the height of a grown man. Large stone pillars supported the roof of the room, decorated in royal red banners. Large gold emblems whose origin was unknown to Robin were at the centre of each banner. The entire space was lit by large chandeliers that dangled from the roof of the room, their gold frames shining in the candlelight. In the middle on the right, there was a pair of doors even larger than the one they had entered from. Leading from the huge doors to the other side of the throne room ran a beautiful red carpet. Pale gold embroidery shone off of the piece as in ran along the floor. The carpet led up to a large throne. This too had gold embellishments on its stone body and red cloth covered the seat of the throne. In the middle of the room stood the massive Walhart as well as a couple other men Robin did not recognize.

On the right of Walhart stood another armoured man. He was slightly shorter than Walhart, though his armour was just as bulky if not bigger than Walhart's own. His bald head shone in the candlelight as he twirled at the lush brown moustache that sprouted from his face. On the other side stood a pudgy man with short purple hair. He had thick lips and wore heavy eyeliner and makeup. He wore a standard mage's garb that rolled over his shoulders and down his body.

The three men turned around at the sound of the two women.

"Ah, this is the girl then?" The moustached man asked, continuing to twirl and his facial hair.

"She doesn't look like much." The other man scoffed, rolling a fat tongue over his lips, "We should just send her away."

"You hold your tongue, Excellus," Pheros warned, glaring at the pudgy man, "She put her life on the line to save our people."

"What? Risking her life to save some peasants?" The man called Excellus said mockingly, waving a hand dismissively, "Hardly a noble act; even the lowest of soldiers should be able to do that much."

"Silence, fools!" Walhart boomed, his voice echoing throughout the room, "I will not have this shameful bickering in my throne room."

Excellus shut his mouth, his fat lips quivering. Pheros instantly fell silent, clenching her free hand in fury. Walhart turned his attention to the newcomer.

"Robin, was it?" He inquired, his cold gaze observing the woman before him, "I am told you saved my subjects from the raid yesterday."

"I did," Robin replied.

"Mannerless cur!" Excellus barked, stunning Robin, "You would address the emperor with such a casual attitude!"

"E-Emperor?" Robin asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"She has lost her memory," Pheros explained flatly.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention," She said, turning to Robin, "Walhart is the emperor of Valm."

It took a while for Robin to process the information she just learned. When she had finished, her eyes grew wide in realization.

"My apologies!" Robin cried, bowing down deeply, "I have shown you great disrespect, your highness... er your majesty?... my king?"

"Calm yourself, woman," Walhart said, "It is not your fault. You simply did not know."

Robin recovered, facing the three men.

"I was also informed that you not only displayed brilliant swordsmanship but a talent for the arcane arts as well," Walhart continued, "Care to show me?"

He gave a knowing look to the armoured man. The latter nodded, stepping forward and producing a blunted sword as well as a lance from behind his back. Walhart, Excellus and Pheros took few steps back, giving space for the match that was about to begin.

"Well... I'm not too sure of my abilities..." Robin sais honestly as she was handed the sword.

"Don't worry, lass, I'll go easy on you," The armoured man reassured her, taking up a stance.

Robin looked over to Pheros worriedly. The blonde woman gave her a nod of encouragement.

'I guess I just gotta do this,' She thought to herself. She drew her blade up, pointing it at the armoured man.

"No stance? Very well then!" The man shouted, charging straight at her. In a flash, he closed the distance between them. Robin was caught by surprise but managed to roll to the side, dodging the attack.

"Ho ho, not bad at all, lass!" Her opponent remarked, wheeling around, "Let's see how you handle this!"

He thrust his lance at her repeatedly, each thrust piercing through the air with an audible sound. Robin's reflexes kicked in as she used her sword's flat edge to parry each thrust, pushing it against the side of the lance and directing the blow away from her. The armoured man continued his assault, pressing forward. Robin was forced backwards as each thrust crept further and further into her space. She felt her back hit something and glanced behind her. She had been backed onto a pillar.

"Got you now!" The armoured man proclaimed, drawing his lance back momentarily, only to bring it forward again, swinging it in a wide arc in front of him.

Robin quickly aimed her off hand at the ground and let loose a wind spell. She braced herself as the gale hit the floor, throwing her upwards and out of the way of the attack. The lance cut through the space she had just been, leaving a nasty gash in the pillar behind. The man looked up at her, his mouth agape in shock as she spun around trying to land properly behind him. However, her lack of aerial agility resulted in her landing on her rear and tumbling backwards.

She quickly regained her footing and surged forward, trying to stab at the man. He spun around quickly, swatting away her attack with his lance. Following up, he threw a punch, knocking her in the jaw. Robin vision spun, throwing her thoughts into disarray as she attempted to get up any form of guard. The man had no mercy however, swinging his lance and catching her in the stomach. Robin felt the air rush out of her as she skidded across the floor. As she crawled to her feet gasping for air, the man had already begun charging towards her. She thrust her hand forward and began pooling mana.

"Elfire!" She shouted, releasing her magic. Twin fireballs shot forth from her palm circling around each other as they flew towards her opponent. He stopped his charge and turned his shoulder towards the attack, allowing it to crash harmlessly against his thick armour. When he looked back to try and find Robin, she was gone. Suddenly, she reappeared behind him, shouting a war cry as she swung her sword down in an arc aimed at his head.

Suddenly, the armoured man reached up and caught her blade in his gauntlet.

"Very clever," He said, smirking at her, "Just not strong enough."

He drove an armoured boot into her abdomen, forcing her to drop her weapon and roll backwards. She clutched her stomach in agony as she coughed up spit, trembling in pain on the floor.

"Enough," Walhart said, holding up a hand. The armoured man nodded in acknowledgement as he walked over to Robin, laying down both weapons.

"Sorry about that, lass," He apologised, offering a hand, "You fought so well I kinda lost myself there for a moment."

"More like lost your mind!" Pheros snapped, rushing over and knocking his hand away, "I thought I told you to be less rough. She just recovered for god's sake!"

Shep positioned her staff over Robin and began to channel her mana into the staff. A soft green glow emitted from the crystal orb on her staff and began wafting down towards the injured woman.

Robin felt a soothing warmth wash over her stomach. The pain quickly dissipated, allowing her to sit back up. The armoured man offered her his hand again, a look of regret on his face.

"No worries," She assured him, taking his hand and pulling herself up, "It was a test of my strength after all."

She looked towards the blonde woman and bowed slightly, "Thanks for healing me. Pheros"

"How could I not, Hon?" Pheros replied, shooting a glare at the armoured man, "Especially after this oaf abused you."

"Hah! what a pathetic display!" Excellus laughed, covering his mouth with a chubby hand, "Dismiss her immediately, my master!"

"Silence, tactician," Walhart commanded. He turned his gaze to the armoured man.

"Well Cervantes, what's your judgement?"

The armoured man folded his arms in thought.

"Well... her reflexes are good and she's got her wits about her," He mused carefully, twirling his facial hair, "Plus she's no slouch in magic. In my opinion, she just needs to get stronger."

"Hrm, very well," Walhart said, looking at Robin, "Woman, you are to join the great army of Valm as Pheros' aide. Refusal is not an option."

Robin stood there, her mouth slightly agape in shock. Excellus had a similar expression on his face except he was much more animated.

"Master!" He cried, "You can't just simply accept this random village girl just because Pheros recommended her!"

"Oh? You doubt my judgement?" Cervantes challenged, raising an eyebrow at the blubbering mage, "Would you like to try her for yourself?"

The fat tactician clammed up, his oily lips quivering in rage.

"I'll take care of you, Hon," Pheros whispered to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you worry."

Pheros and Robin bowed and took their leave, exiting the way they came as Excellus began to persuade his lord to reconsider his decision. Once in the hallway, Robin leaned into the taller woman, the adrenaline leaving her body.

"Good job holding your own against Cervantes," Pheros said, ruffling Robin's hair.

"But why?" Robin asked as they began moving along the hallway, "I lost miserably."

"Cervantes hasn't lost to anyone before," Pheros answered, "Despite his looks, he's one of the top warriors of Valm. The fact that you managed to get him to recognise your abilities is a feat in and of itself."

She leaned in close and whispered into Robin's ear.

"Plus it's nice to have another girl to talk to around here."

"Are you the only one?" Robin inquired, walking on her own now that her strength had returned to her.

"In Walhart's inner circle, yes," Pheros answered sadly, "Valm doesn't have much in the way of female soldiers, let alone commanders."

"So you pitched the idea of me being your aide so I could join you?" Robin questioned, leaning forward.

"I guess you could say that," Pheros replied. Then, she paused for a moment.

"Hang on, I never told you that I brought up that idea to Walhart."

"I figured it out," Robin explained, straightening her posture, "I mean, you're the only person that could vouch for my combat capabilities."

"Very perceptive," Pheros commented, chuckling a little

Just then, a thought came to Robin's mind.

"Actually, Pheros, does this castle have a library?" She asked, "If I am to stay here I will need to read up on this country's history and culture."

Pheros looked at the silver-haired girl, blinking a couple of times. Then chuckled as she squeezed the smaller girl's shoulder.

"My my, how responsible of you," She said, "We do indeed have a library. Would you like me to guide you there?"

"Yes, please!" Robin answered, giving her a bright smile as the pair continued down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin strolled through the halls of the great fortress. She had been living here for the past few days but had already familiarized herself with the layout of the castle. Her boots thudded dully on the stone floor as she made her way to the library. Looking out of the window, she saw the town which she had visited yesterday. She recalled the bustling streets that were filled with all sorts of sights and sounds as the vendors shouted over one another in a bid to pull in more customers. She remembered as Pheros guided her through the crowd, showing her all the cheapest shops and stalls with the freshest produced.

Speaking of Pheros, she had done a great deal for her, saving her after she jumped from the burning building, sticking up for her against Excellus and guiding her around the castle and town. She was not only kind but accomplished as well. To her knowledge, Pheros was not only in charge of a company of soldiers, but she was the head of medicine and healing as well.

'I need to make myself useful to her' That was the thought that constantly ran through her mind. The least she could do in return was to be able to help with her paperwork. In order to do that however, she needed to be a lot more well read.

She turned around a corner and came to the entrance of the library. She opened the door and saw an unknown man sitting inside.

The man looked up at the sound of her entry. His seemingly lifeless black eyes flickering up to see who had entered. Long dark grey hair ran from his scalp down to his shoulders and across his face. Draped across his lanky frame was a cloak similar to Excellus' except that it was black in colour with red accents. In his lap was an open book, his hand holding one of the pages as if she had just caught him mid-flip.

"Haven't seen you before," He said slowly, eyeing her with suspicion, "Who're you?"

"Um... my name is Robin," The silver-haired woman answered, leaning on one leg, "Pheros' aide."

"Ah. The new kid," He mumbled, turning his attention back to his book, "Well carry on then."

"What about you?" Robin asked, stepping into the room, "What's your name?"

"Oh right, I forgot," The man said lazily to no one in particular, not looking up from his book, "The name's Nelson, one of Walhart's commanders."

Robin nodded then entered the room. The library itself was a relatively small room, bookcases lined with a variety of tomes filled up majority of the space inside. The area in front of the door was from the shelves, leaving enough space for a sitting area with a small table and a few chairs. She perused through the shelves, running her fingers along the spines of the book. After picking out a few books that caught her interest, she then went back to the sitting area and sat down to read.

After a good while, Robin noticed Nelson observing her, his gaze affixed on her person. She shifted in discomfort, her eyes darting between Nelson and her book.

"That hand of yours..." Nelson said, breaking the silence, "You're one of the Grimleal aren't you?"

"Grimleal?" Robin asked, perking up, "What's that?"

"Followers of Grima, the fell dragon," Nelson explained, pointing at her hand, "Those eyes are a mark of his people. I see your coat has them too."

"I... had no idea," Robin uttered, examining her hand and sleeves, "Pheros found me in a field without my memories. When I awoke I was already wearing this."

"An amnesiac eh?" Nelson mused, scratching his chin in thought, "That's an unusual case. Anyhow you may want to hide those symbols. The people here don't take kindly to those kinds of folks."

"Why not?" Robin questioned, tilting her head.

"You see..." Nelson began, closing his book, "The fell dragon Grima is the god of death. His breath alone extinguishes all manner of life and ruins the land it touches. His sole purpose to eliminate life as we know it. Although he was slain a thousand years ago, there are those that would seek to revive him."

"What for?" Robin pressed, closing her book as well, "Why would anyone want to bring back such a monster?"

"Who knows?" Nelson replied slowly, shrugging his bony shoulders, "Some say that they do it out of tradition, others claiming that the land has always belonged to him. There are even some that speculate he is meant to be a guide to the afterlife."

"But that's crazy!" Robin exclaimed, throwing her hands up in disbelief, "This Grima seems to only want to kill everyone and everything. Won't he kill the Grimleal once he has been revived?"

"Indeed," The man answered, leaning back in his chair, "Yet they believe that death is a form of salvation, absolving them from everything and anything. Hence, they use this as an excuse to perform all sorts of heinous acts, ranging from kidnapping to murder."

"That's horrible," Robin said, her face downcast. Images of innocent villagers being subjected to such crimes sents shivers down her spine.

"That's why I told you to hide your mark," Nelson explained, smoothing his fringe back with a hand, " People may get the wrong idea. Just wrap it or wear a glove. You might as well get rid of that coat while you're at it."

Robin clutched at the cloth that wrapped itself around her shoulders. Her mind was telling her to take off the coat but for some reason, she felt a strong pang of guilt every time she tried to.

"I... can't take it off," She said lamely, "I don't know why but I feel like this coat may have been important to me before I lost my memories."

"I see," Nelson replied, tapping his chin in thought, "Well, then you should at least try covering it up with a light cape or something like that."

"I suppose," Robin mumbled, worry filling her mind. Did Pheros know about her cloak? If she did, why did someone of such a questionable origin?

She shook the unpleasant thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time to be pondering such things. She let out a disheartened sigh, opening her book and resuming her reading. Nelson watched her, the glum expression on her face telling him of her internal conflict.

"Don't worry about it too much," He muttered in a reassuring tone, "Not many people know of Grima's mark and even less recognise it. It just doesn't hurt to be too careful."

The silver-haired girl perked up. Her mood visibly lighter, as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thanks," Robin said. A small smile of relief spreading across her face.

Suddenly the door to the library was flung open as a foot soldier barged in.

"Ma'am!" He shouted, facing Robin, "Lady Pheros requests your presence in the throne room posthaste!"

He noticed Nelson leaning in his chair at the corner of the room.

"Sir!" He greeted, crisply saluting the seated commander, "You are required as well!"

"Guess we should go," Robin said, getting up from her chair and following the soldier.

"I suppose so," Nelson grumbled, rising from his seat as well.

"Not like I wanted to anything else today," He added, sarcasm dripping off his tone.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

As they entered the throne room, Robin felt smothered by the immense pressure within. Pheros, Cervantes, Walhart and Excellus stood around the middle of the room, concerned looks on their faces save for Excellus and a thick mood of urgency filling the air.

"Ah, you're both here," Pheros said, dismissing their escort with a wave. The soldier bowed deeply then promptly turned and left the room.

"Warriors, we have a situation on our hands," Walhart began, commanding the attention of those present, "Today, another village was attacked by bandits."

"Again?!" Pheros said incredulously holding a hand to her temple, "That's the fifth time this moon!"

"Indeed," Walhart growled, anger creeping into his voice, "This time they razed three wheat fields as well. If this goes on our people won't have enough food for the winter."

"What's the situation on the ground?" Nelson asked flatly.

"Farber and Dalton are handling it as we speak," Cervantes answered, "They were the ones who reported the case."

"Well, what do we do now?" Pheros questioned, restlessly tapping her staff on the floor, "Can we chase after them?"

Walhart turned to the pudgy man on his left.

"What do you think tactician?"

"I would first find the villagers and get more information on the bandits before we move," Excellus replied confidently, licking his lips, "We definitely need all information we can get. I myself will personally interview them."

"Wretched freak!" Pheros cried, pointing a finger at him, "You only wish to find out their weaknesses so that you can exploit them!"

It was no secret that Excellus liked to pull strings from behind the scenes, moving others to do his will.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Excellus drawled, shrugging exaggeratedly, "I merely want to help my master track down those awful bandits. Besides, we need that information whether you like it or not; we haven't the foggiest idea where they are!"

"Actually, I might have some idea of their location," Robin admitted softly. The other five turned to her.

"Oh? Do elaborate then," Excellus said curtly, a scowl on his face, "I would like to see what kind of hackneyed explanation you come up with."

Pheros shot him an icy glare but said nothing more.

"Well... to begin with, their swords are curved, more like scimitars instead of the long swords we use," Robin began, oblivious to the rude remark, "Which leads me to believe that they're not from these lands. Furthermore, they used oil flasks to set the villages on fire, a commodity frequently sold by overseas traders."

"How would you know?" Excellus asked venomously, "I thought you had amnesia?"

"I do, I just noticed this when I went into town the other day," The Robin explained, "Most of the local merchants were selling wheat and other foodstuffs while most of the raw materials came from external vendors."

Excellus opened his pudgy maw to say something but Walhart held up a hand, signalling to Robin to continue. Excellus clamped his mouth shut, a sour look on his face. Robin nodded in thanks before continuing.

"All this leads me to believe that they are pirates or at least have a base by the sea."

"That's not possible" Nelson, pointed out, a tired look on his face, "Valm's surrounded by mountains, not to mention the only entrance to the bay is guarded."

She pulled out a map from the pocket of her cloak, scanning the terrain until she found what she was looking for. She pointed to a spot in the mountains.

"There is a gap in the mountain range here," She said, tracing her finger along the map, "And that gap leads to the seaside over here. To my knowledge, this part isn't controlled by our city guards."

"That's true," Cervantes mused, twirling his moustache, "The city guards only controls the traffic at the bay, not along the entire coastline."

"In addition, most of the raids have been to the west of the country, where the break is," Robin added, pointing to the villages that had fallen victim to the bandits, "I have a strong feeling if we go to the gap in the mountain range we will find their base."

Walhart fell silent, contemplating the proposal at hand.

"Master, you can't seriously be thinking about this," Excellus protested, an incredulous look on his face. "Would you rush into this without any information or evidence?"

"I think there's plenty of evidence already," Pheros stated, a smug smile creeping across her lips, "Robin has clearly been doing her research."

"Hmph! You're just supporting her because she's a woman!" Excellus snapped, "This is why we can't have female commanders. Always biased to their own gender!"

Pheros snapped and began shouting at the fat tactician. The two began to get into a heated argument, flinging accusations and insults at one another.

"ENOUGH!" Walhart roared, slamming his foot in anger, "Silence! Both of you!"

The two shut their mouths instantly. Glaring at each other.

"I have decided," The large man continued, "We shall follow Robin's suggestion and head for the gap."

Excellus snapped his head to Walhart, his jaw practically hitting the floor in disbelief.

"Master-"

"I have decided," Walhart repeated, saying each word slowly and deliberately, "That is final."

Excellus grumbled in rage, his chubby face shaking in fury. Pheros grinned widely at the sight, pulling Robin towards her and hugging her from behind.

"Good job, Hon," she whispered into the other woman's ear, "That was an excellent proposal."

Robin blushed at the compliment, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"We move out in an hour's time," Walhart declared, "Pheros. Nelson. Ready a platoon of riders for a light expedition, we will be back within the day."

"Why me?" Nelson asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What about ol' stachey here?"

"I will be holding down the fort here," the armoured man replied, "Plus, I don't have a cavalry unit to deploy."

"Fine..." Nelson groaned, rolling his eyes. Both commanders bowed lightly, leaving the room with Robin in tow.

"That was some deduction back there," Pheros said after they left the room, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Robin said, smiling sheepishly, "Glad I could help."

"I'll meet you at the gates," Nelson droned to the other two women, walking down another way, "I need to go get my men."

Pheros nodded in acknowledgement, pulling Robin by the arm.

"Come with me, Hon, we need to get you some gear."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Pheros led Robin to a large room with a heavy metal door guarding its entrance. She pushed it open and saw another woman inside. She looked to be on the younger side of twenty, with short cyan hair that ended in a bob at her neckline. Her thin bronze breastplate glinted atop her red leather one-piece skirt in the light. She had a red helmet tucked under her arm and a spear in her other hand. A jagged blade was mounted at the top of the spear, at the base of which ran a long line of cord that was loosely wrapped around her wrist. The end of the cord had a large brass ring that hung freely from her wrist, making a slight jingle as he mover her hand.

"Ah, captain!" The woman greeted, saluting the blonde woman, "What brings you here?"

"We're moving out in an hour," Pheros explained briefly, "Gather the girls and have them gear up and prepare for a day trip."

"Yes ma'am!" The other woman shouted, turning to leave the room. She noticed Robin standing behind Pheros.

"Hold on, this is a good time for introductions," Pheros said, letting the other two meet face to face, "Robin, this is Elaine, my second in charge. Elaine, this is Robin."

"Ah, so you're the captain's aide!" Elaine exclaimed cheerfully, extending a hand, "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Robin replied, shaking her hand. Elaine giggled excitedly as she bounced up and down, her cyan hair bobbing along with her.

"It's always exciting to have another girl in the crew!" She chirped, "Oh, right I gotta go ready the men. See you later Robin!"

She took off down the hallway, disappearing round a corner.

"Energetic as always," Pheros commented. She then turned her attention to the weapons before them.

The armoury was large, at least four times the size of the library. Bright daylight streak through small grilled windows at the top of the walls. Lining the walls were wooden racks, armed to the teeth with weapons. Above the racks hung rows of bows, hanging on hooks in the wall. For every bow, there was a quiver hanging on the same hook. There was a large table in the centre of the room upon which sat various small weapons like daggers and hand axes as well as stacks of magical tomes. Cloaks and other leather articles were strewn around a bench at the side of the table, not to mention a few scabbards and utility belts. In a corner of the room stood various mannequins, each decked out in armour that shone in the light.

Pheros pulled a sword out of the rack, running her eyes along the blade.

"Will this do?" She asked, handing the weapon to Robin.

The silver-haired woman nodded as she took the steel weapon in her hands. She shifted the weight of the blade in her hands, familiarizing herself with the weapon. She then moved towards the bench, searching for a scabbard for her blade. She found a relatively new one and fitted it around her waist, buckling the strap in place.

"Do you need any tomes, Hon?" Pheros called out rummaging through a pile of tomes, "I know you're good enough to cast magic by memory but you can always use a book for more potent spells."

She pulled out a red leather-bound book. Small bronze embellishments lining its spine and cover. The flame sigil on the cover telling of the contents within.

"This is an Arcfire tome," Pheros briefed, pushing the book into Robin's arms, "One of my personal favourites. It's a fire-type tome that spits out a cone of flame. Read it well and memorise the spell."

"Thanks," Robin said, bowing lightly in appreciation. Her eyes fell on a pair of gloves on the bench.

"Can I... take those as well," She asked, pointing at the leather equipment.

"Huh? Oh yes, please go ahead," Pheros answered as she polished her staff.

Robin took the gloves and wore them, pulling the taut leather over her palms. She flexed her hand as her fingertips stuck out of the half-finger holes in the gloves.

'Well, at least this takes care of one problem." She thought to herself, picking up her weapons.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The two ladies made their way to the entrance of the castle. As they stepped out of the heavy doors that gated the entrance. They saw Elaine already waiting with a large group of women. The group was made up of various calvary, wielding swords and lances. Some were dressed similarly to Elaine with a steel lance in hand. Beside of them stood a pure white horse with large wings folded by their sides.

"A pegasus?" Robin wondered aloud, examining Elaine's mount.

"Yep!" Elaine chirped, stroking her steed's neck, "Isn't she a beaut?"

"Yeah..." Robin agreed, mesmerized by the majestic creature, "She's really pretty."

"Wanna touch her?" The cyan-haired girl offered, gesturing to her pegasus. Robin nodded enthusiastically, reaching a hand out towards the flying horse. She ran her fingers along its soft fur, feeling the warmth of the creature on her skin. A calm feeling washed over her as she stood there, stroking the pegasus, a happy smile on her face.

"Okay that's enough," Pheros interrupted, bringing Robin back to reality, "Where are our horses?"

Elaine motioned behind her where two horses stood. One was Pheros' grey horse and the other was a new cream coloured mare. She went and brought them over, handing the reins to the two women.

"You can ride a horse, right?" Elaine asked, looking at Robin.

"Uh... I'm not sure..." Robin replied hesitantly, "I can try I guess."

She gripped the saddle on the mare and threw herself on top, the animal snorting as it adjusted to the new weight on its back. She gripped the reins gingerly, shifting her hands along the leather until it was the right tension.

"Uh... how do I make it go forward?" She asked softly, her face going red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry yourself girl! Everyone has to start somewhere!" Elaine laughed, arms akimbo, "Just tap her with your feet and lean forward."

Robin followed her instructions, shifting her weight to the fore, lightly digging her heels into the girth of the horse. The mare whinnied softly, ambling forward slowly.

"There you go! You got it!" Elaine cheered, clapping your hands, "You're a natural!"

'This feels oddly familiar,' Robin thought to herself. As she rode the horse with unsettling ease.

"Alright ladies, let's move out!" Pheros shouted, rallying her soldiers to follow after her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where's this gap you speak of?" Walhart questioned, his white eyes scanning the horizon as his steed trotted along the dirt path.

"It should be right over there sir," Robin replied, pointing in a south-west direction at the mountain range, "It may be a little hard to spot as the mountains overlap one another, giving the image of an unbroken ridgeline."

"So that's how it is," Nelson mused, steadying his horse, "Sure would explain why we didn't about any gap in the mountains.

"Follow me warriors of Valm!" Walhart rallied, kicking his horse into high gear, "The faster we get there, the faster we deliver judgement to these criminals!"

The small battalion galloped along the pathway, leaving clouds of dust in their wake. Walhart lead the charge at the front of the force with Robin following close behind. Pheros and Nelson took the left and right flank respectively, the cavalry and airborne fliers moving in a triangle formation.

"Where's Excellus?" Robin asked, looking around, "Isn't he supposed to come with us?"

"Bah. The odious wretch never goes for missions," Pheros spat, a look of disgust on her face, "He prefers to 'work behind the scenes' as he puts it. Honour and respect are earned on the battlefield I say, not behind other's back or in the dark."

Walhart halted his troops as they approached the foot of the mountain, moving ahead to scout. He motioned for Robin to follow him, bringing her round the bottom. They followed the base of the range, eventually coming to the entrance of a wide valley. Sheer cliffs towering over either side, blocking out the sun. The earth was flattened and well-trodden from frequent use.

"Seems your deduction was correct," Walhart said turning to Robin, a slight tone of amazement in his voice, "Get the others to come forward."

"Yes, sir!" Robin said, pulling her horse away and returning back the way she came. She came back a few moments later with the battalion in tow.

"Warriors!" Walhart shouted, raising his mighty axe over his head, "Today we put an end to the raids that have terrorized our villages! Join me in ending these ruthless criminals in the name of peace!"

The soldier roared in unison, charging after Walhart into the valley. They soon reached the exit and burst out onto a large seaside cliff just above the sea level. All around the area were large crates and barrels, some of them were open with foodstuffs spilling out. Facing the sea was a makeshift dock made out of crates that were bound together and tethered to a pillar. The crates floated on the water, bobbing up and down as the waves washed against the cliff. Piles of cloth lay strewn around the stone floor, presumably beds of some sort. A few square wooden scaffolds stood towering over the area, acting as watchtowers. The place itself was crawling with bandits, most of them caught by surprise by the sudden attack.

The calvary trampled the unlucky few that were close to the entrance of the valley, their riders slashing at the survivors. As the rest of the bandits grabbed charged into the fray, the cliffside descended into a chaotic melee.

Robin had dismounted after the charge, being unused to fighting on horseback. She assessed the battlefield, her eyes observing the melee before her.

Walhart swung his axe in a figure eight, cleaving a couple of bandits clean in half as he cut through their ranks like a hot knife through butter. Nelson had dismounted after the charge, favouring a grounded stance. He disinterestedly fired bolts of black magic into the enemy ranks, each bolt dissolving into its target and causing them to writhe in pain. Pheros flung fireball after fireball from atop her horse, only stopping to heal soldiers that had been mortally wounded. Elaine too was no slouch. She dived down on her pegasus, lethally striking at the bandits below her before soaring back up into the skies, dancing out of their reach. Each time she dove down, she hurled her spear at the thugs, impaling them like a fish on a stick. After each attack, She yanked on the thick cord attached to her weapon, retrieving it from the body.

Robin flung an elfire spell at a bandit who was struggling with a mounted swordsman. The twin fireballs flew forward, crashing into the man and setting him ablaze. He shrieked in pain as he was quickly cut down by his opponent. Robin lunged forward as she swung her sword, drawing blood as she cut open another brigand's back. The poor man yelped in pain as the silver-haired woman struck him a second time, gouts of blood spraying everywhere.

Robin barely had enough time to breathe as an axe entered her peripheral vision, forcing her to dodge backwards as it fell in front of her. She surged forward, kicking the owner in the abdomen with a booted leg. The man crumpled, keeling over in pain as she gutted him with her blade.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her face, cutting her cheek. She winced in pain, whipping her head around to see the culprit. At least a dozen archers were poised on each scaffold, firing arrow after arrow into the battle below. Some were trained on the skies, keeping Elaine and the other pegasus knights at bay as well as preventing them from swooping down and joining the fray. An idea quickly formed in Robin's mind as she backed out of range of the archers.

"Elaine!" Robin cried, waving her hands. The cyan rider turned at the call.

"Charge that tower on my signal!" She yelled, pointing at the closest structure.

"What about the archers?" Elaine yelled back.

"Don't worry about them! I'll handle it!" Robin shouted, charging into the fray. She made a break towards the tower, running as fast as her legs could carry her. A brigand popped into her path, roaring as he swung his cutlass at her. She ducked under the attack, sliding on the rock beneath. As she got up, she swung her sword upwards, slashing the man's neck and spraying blood everywhere. She pressed forward, dodging the arrows that flew towards her as she bashed aside a thug with the hilt of her sword. She soon reached the foot of the tower, eyeing the sturdy supporting timbers. Each one had the girth of a fully grown tree and were tied to each other with thick rope.

"Cover me!" She called out, flipping through her tome. She found the page she was looking for and began to chant, visualising the mana flow as the book had described. She felt the prickling sensation in her forearm as the mana gathered in her off hand and focused it into her palm.

All of a sudden, a brigand came charging at her screaming a war cry as he did. Robin wanted to turn and slash him but she forcefully disrupting her casting could very well backfire, causing some nasty side effects. Out of nowhere, a black bolt struck the man, causing him to tumble over. He keeled over in pain as the curse worked its way into his body, saliva dribbling out his mouth uncontrollably. Robin made a mental note to thank Nelson later as she finished up her casting sequence.

"NOW! ELAINE!" She shouted, aiming her hand at one side of the supports, "Arcfire!"

Fire spewed forth from her palm, spraying outwards in a funnel of flames. Robin struggled to hold her concentration as the fire engulfed the wood and rope, the intense heat reducing them to cinders in seconds. Suddenly, the scaffold began to creak dangerously, beginning to lean heavily on the weakened side. As the archer on the tower struggled to find their footing. Elaine and the other pegasus knights, under Robin's command, converged on the tower, annihilating the defenceless archers.

"Clear the area!" Robin yelled, running away from the structure. The compromised tower groaned as under its own weight. Eventually, the supporting timbers snapped, causing the whole tower to collapse on its side. The tower crashed down with a deafening din, crushing the bandits underneath. The Valmese warrior roared with renewed vigour, the current turn of events boosting their morale.

"Hah! An impressive feat!" Walhart remarked, a feral smile on his face, "I shall follow suit!"

The armoured man charged towards one of the remaining towers, laying waste to all who stood before him. As he reached the base, he heaved his axe forward with a loud grunt, cleaving through rope and wood alike. He rode around the base of the tower, continuing to cut through each support with a single swing. The scaffold buckled immediately, creaking as it began twisting inwards on itself. The bandits atop thrown into disarray as the Elaine led the pegasus knights in to finish the job. The tower gave in, collapsing much like the first and flattening all that were unfortunate enough to be beneath it.

"That's... ridiculous..." Robin murmured, her mouth slightly agape at in awe of Walhart's absurd strength.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a cutlass that almost took her head off. Robin ducked to her left, avoiding the attack. Pain erupted from her side as she hit the ground. She grimaced and grabbed the injured area, feeling the blood seep out of the wound.

She lunged at her assailant, striking at him with her sword. The brigand met her attack with his own, their metal blades locked against each other. Robin broke the balance first, throwing a kick at the man. The brigand wasted no time, pressing forward and pushing Robin onto the floor the moment she lifted her leg. He continued with his attack, thrusting at the downed woman, bloodthirst in his eyes. Robin tried to roll out of the way but was held in place by the man's foot.

She cried in pain as the curved blade buried itself in her right shoulder, a deep red blossoming in the fabric around the wound. She quickly blasted the man away with an elwind, regaining her footing as fast as she could. She wasted no time, aiming another spell at the brigand. He screamed in agony as he burst into flames, writhing in the fire. Closing the distance, Robin slashed him apart, spraying gouts of blood everywhere.

"Agh!" She gasped, sucking in air through her clenched teeth, "That smarts,"

Her shoulder felt like it was on fire. She clutched at it in a bid to numb the pain but only made it worse.

She heard a roar behind her. She turned to see a pair of brigands storming towards her, brandishing their weapons fearsomely. The colour drained from her face at the thought of her impending doom. She backed up shakily, stretching her arm out in front of her and preparing a spell. Suddenly, a spear sprouted in the chest the bandits, pinning him to the ground. The impact of the spear blasting the other off balance, knocking him onto his side.

"I've gotcha covered!" Elaine called out, descending from the sky, yanking her spear out of the dying bandit, dark arterial blood bubbling out of his mouth as the weapon left his body..

"Thanks," Robin responded, shooting an elfire at the other bandit. The cyan-haired pegasus knight darted over, spinning her spear in her hand before impaling the bandit, putting him out of his misery

The last scaffold collapsed with a thunderous crash as Walhart destroyed its base, scattering the already demoralised bandits. They scurried around in a panic, most of the stragglers being overrun by the calvary or skewered by the fliers.

"Go after them," Robin said to Elaine, motioning to the fleeing thugs, "We can't let any of them escape."

"What about you?" Elaine asked back, worry evident in her tone and concern painted on her face.

"I'll be fine," Robin assured her, unconvincing wincing as her shoulder burned in pain, "Please go ahead."

Elaine gave her a nod before taking off, pulling a squad of fliers with her into the valley.

The remaining bandits were routed shortly after as the soldiers slaughtered the survivors. Loud cheers went up from the men as Walhart shouted out a victory cry. Even Nelson cracked a tired lopsided smile in celebration. Walhart began shouting orders to his men, calling for the sitrep and recovery of the stolen resources.

Robin gritted her teeth, leaning on a nearby rock. Her right sleeve was now soaked in blood, her vision beginning to spin from the loss of it. Her side now burst into pain anew, almost as if to remind her that she had been struck there before.

"Mila above! What in Earth Mother's name have you been doing?!" Pheros exclaimed, dismounting next to her and whipping out her staff.

"Just... fighting some brutes..." Robin replied weakly, slumping onto the rock she had been leaning on.

"Next time you get wounded fall back!" Pheros chided, hovering her staff over the injured girl's shoulder, "You're only risking your life if you continue in this state. Have you seen your side?"

The silver-haired woman looked down, shocked by what she saw. What she had been thinking was a small nick in her torso was a nasty gash, large enough to reveal the muscle underneath, leaking blood down her waist and thigh.

"I didn't... realise..." She mumbled, leaning her head back on the stone as she tried to hold on her consciousness.

"Well you should," Nelson growled, sauntering over, a bandage wrapped around his left arm, "You're gonna get yourself killed if don't know when to withdraw or retreat."

"Just... be more careful next time," Pheros pleaded, her tone softening. She held Robin's face still with her hand, healing the cut on her cheek. Pheros finished closing the wounds and began to wrap them up, rolling a large roll of white bandages around her shoulder and side. The silver-haired woman grunted in discomfort as the cloth pressed on her cloak and into her tender flesh.

"Thanks, Pheros," She whispered, rising from her sitting position. She stumbled as she stood up, almost falling over until Pheros caught her.

"Whoa, careful there, Hon," She warned, bending over and leaning Robin on her shoulder, "Don't push yourself. If you're feeling unwell you can ride with me on the way back."

"I think I'll do that," Robin responded, accepting her offer. She could tell she was not in any shape to stand, let alone ride a horse on her own.

Elaine came flying back out of the valley, all her riders in tow.

"I dealt with them like you asked," She reported, landing next to the trio.

"Good work," Robin acknowledged, giving her a thumbs up.

"Looks like they did a real number on you though," Elaine commented, looking at the injuries that covered the other woman's body.

"I guess so," Robin agreed absently, fatigue beginning to set in, "Let's just go back. I need to rest"

Pheros and the other healers tended to the wounded as Walhart regrouped his men, gathering their spoils as they prepared to leave. Robin sat behind Pheros after she was done, her mare being used to transport some of the crates that were still intact. The army then set off, returning to the capital.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon peeked over the mountains as the army reached the castle, illuminating the gravel path the soldiers trod upon. Cold night wind blew through the courtyard, biting at Robin's cheeks. Normally there would be a crowd of people to receive them, much like the one that had sent them off but given the time, it more likely the citizens were already sleeping

"Pack the crates away and settle the horses," Walhart ordered, waving a hand dismissively, "It is late; We shall finish the rest tomorrow."

The soldiers saluted tiredly, their faces visibly drained from the mission. They dispersed slowly, each man ambling to his assigned task.

"Take care, Captain Nelson!" Elaine piped, waving farewell to him as he dismounted his horse. The lethargic mage grunted in response, mumbling something about not getting paid enough as he made his way to his sleeping quarters.

"I'll handle the wrap-up captain," The cyan-haired girl said, taking the reins of Pheros' horse from her, "You can help Robin into her bed. Then please get some rest yourself. Naga knows you earned it."

"Thank you Elaine, I'll do just that," The blonde woman said wearily, giving a tired smile as she lifted Robin's arm over her shoulder. The pegasus knight skipped away, leading the steeds to the stable.

"You'd think she would at least be somewhat tired," Robin mused, ambling along the courtyard.

"I don't know where that girl gets all her energy," Pheros agreed, pulling the smaller woman along. They soon came to Robin's room, separating at the door.

"Thanks for walking me in," Robin mumbled, opening the door.

"No problem," The blonde woman replied, letting out a yawn, "Just remember to change your clothes and before you sleep; I don't want to deal with any blood-stained bedsheets in the morning."

"Yes mother," Robin drawled sarcastically closing the door behind her. Pheros snorted derisively, rolling her eyes as she left down the hallway.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The next day, Robin awoke to find herself sleeping on the floor. She rolled off of her stomach and onto her side, leaving a trail of drool across the stone. She sat up in confusion, struggling to remember what had happened the night before.

"Oh right, don't dirty the bedsheets," She muttered to herself, looking down at her attire.

Her coat was filthy; caked in dirt and soaked in blood, especially where her wounds had been. The previously white bandage that was wrapped over it was now a dusty brown. Her cream coloured pants were now a dirty brown from all the action yesterday and her inner singlet had a broken right strap was dyed red with blood. She sniffed her person experimentally, immediately deciding that a shower was in order as the rank odour of sweat, grime and blood attacked her nose.

She picked up the clean set of clothes that sat on the table and headed down the hallway to the bath. The bathroom was a large circular room that was split in half, one side for men, the other for women. A massive skylight lit the entire area, shining the morning sun down onto the bath. Robin entered the women's changing room, stripping and placing her dirty and clean clothes separately into the baskets provided.

She stepped into the bath, feeling the warm humid air blow past her face. The bath itself was a massive pool in the shape semicircle in the marble floor surrounded by a small drain that led to a hole in the wall, presumably to the main sewage. Water gushed into it from a fountain in the shape of a lion's head that was affixed just above it. Several stools lined the wall next to some wooden buckets that were stacked on top of one another. A few rough cloths hung out of the buckets, dripping from the water that had condensed on them.

Robin pulled a bucket from the top of the stack, filling it with the bath water. She sat down on one of the stools and poured the bucket over herself, moaning in delight as the warm water hit her skin. She rolled out her neck, letting the water splash onto her head, rinsing her short silver hair. Grabbing a cloth, she began to scrub her body. She winced a little as the coarse fabric scraped against her skin, removing muck and dried blood with every stroke.

"Ah, Hon," A voice called out from behind her, "I see you managed to wake up."

Robin jumped at the call, her face flushing red. She snapped her head around in a panic, trying to find the owner of the voice. She saw Pheros enter the room, a towel thrown over her shoulder

"P-Pheros!" Robin cried, attempting to cover herself with her arms, "What are you- I mean- G-Good morning! "

Pheros laughed heartily, holding her sides.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Hon," She reassured the panicking girl, "We're both girls here. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I... guess so..." Robin mumbled, feeling the face cool down.

Pheros grabbed a bucket of her own, walking over and filling it with the warm bath water. Robin watched as the cleric washed herself, the water splashing onto her beautifully toned body. Her eyes were drawn to her ample chest as the water sparkled off her soft supple skin. She looked down at her own, her hands covering up what little she had.

"Must be nice..." The younger woman sighed, drawing another bucket of water.

"Believe me, Hon. It's more trouble than it's worth," Pheros snorted, seeing what she was referring to, "Besides, you're young; you still have room to grow."

"Not really convincing considering I don't remember how old I am," Robin replied snidely, rinsing her short hair.

Pheros chuckled at the joke, pouring another bucket over herself. Robin caught sight of her back as she rinsed, long scars crisscrossing over one another as they stretched across her skin.

"What happened to your back?" Robin asked inquisitively. Pheros froze for a moment, almost dropping her bucket.

"I'd... rather not talk about it..." Pheros replied hesitantly, gripping her right arm tightly. A pained look flashing across her face.

"No. It's alright," Robin mumbled, finding it hard to look at Pheros, "I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't apologize," Pheros said, returning to her usual self, "Anyway, we should finish up, Walhart just called for a meeting a while ago."

"Yes, ma'am!" Robin said in her best soldier voice, giving a mock salute. Pheros rolled her eyes at the gesture, cracking a smile as she dried herself off.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The two women entered the throne room to see a large assembly within. Walhart stood in the centre of the room, Excellus and Cervantes standing by either side. Nelson slouched a small way behind, letting out a large yawn as if to tell the world how sleepy he was. All the soldiers from yesterday had gathered, each one standing in file before the four men at the centre of the room. Cervantes looked up at them, motioning for them to come over. Robin looked around, conscious of her attire. Everyone in the room was wearing armour, even Pheros wore her standard robes, but she was dressed in the villager garb that had been provided; a plain white cotton frock with a red button-up shawl over her shoulders. As much as she wanted to wear her coat, the sheer amount of grime and filth on it forced her to send it to the wash.

"So everyone is here then?" Cervantes confirmed, "Then let us begin."

"Brave warriors of Valm!" Walhart boomed, his voice echoing throughout the room, "Yesterday we claimed a decisive victory over the bandits that had been plaguing our lands for the past moon. Know that your actions have contributed to the safety of our great nation!"

Loud applause and cheers rose from the crowd, some soldiers even pumping a fist in celebration.

"This was made possible by this woman here," Walhart proclaimed, motioning to Robin with a hand, "Her keen mind quickly located the bandit's camp, allowing us to move in and eliminate them. Not only that, she opened the path for us by destroying one of their watchtowers."

More clapping came from the soldiers, a few even whistling as they cheered. Robin felt herself blush as she smiled sheepishly, shuffling her feet together.

"Furthermore, I am told she was the one who sent the pegasus knights after those that had managed to sneak away," Walhart continued, turning his gaze towards the smaller woman, "Is this true?"

"Um... well..." Robin muttered, fumbling over her words.

"It is, your excellency!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

Robin turned to see Elaine standing tall and proud, giving her a wink.

"She was the one who ordered my detail to chase after the escapees."

The room grew silent as Walhart hummed, deep in thought. He put a hand to his chin, his white eyes scanning the woman before him.

"It would seem that nothing escapes your tactical eye," He mused, walking in a circle around her, his gaze still fixed on her, "And your prowess in combat has already been proven."

Robin felt crushed by the invisible pressure as entire room stared at her, her nerves building up even more. Her heart was beating so hard, she felt like it would burst out of her chest. She clenched her hands, feeling the dampness of sweat in her palms as more sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"I wish to make you a proposal," He said, returning to his position in the middle of the room, "In light of your achievements, I would like to offer you the position of tactician in the great army of Valm."

Louds gasps and chattering erupted from the crowd, the noise filling the room. Robin rocked backwards, her mouth agape. Her? A tactician? And for the royal army no less? Even Nelson looked mildly surprised by the question.

"Surely you jest my master!" Excellus cried, a look of horror on his face, "You cannot be serious! This girl is a nobody, a peasant, a stray mutt you picked off the street. And you would offer her a position as your right hand? Preposterous!"

"You fail to understand tactician," Walhart rumbled in a low voice, turning to the pudgy man, "You have never been my right hand. That role belongs to Cervantes. All you do is scheme in the shadows, threatening others in my name and blackmailing them to do your bidding. However, in light of your past achievements, I will let you keep your position."

He faced Robin again.

"Should you accept, you will share a joint appointment with Excellus" He explained, "I will expect the both of you to work together to bring glory to Valm. So? What is your decision?"

Robin turned to look at Pheros. The blonde woman had a large smile across her face, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. She nodded vigorously, telling Robin how much she wanted her to take the position.

"I humbly accept your majesty," Robin answered, bowing gracefully.

"Then I hereby bestow you the title of tactician of Valm," Walhart pronounced grandly. The crowd burst out into deafening applause and shouts of joy, especially Elaine, who leapt a foot in the air. Cervantes clapped his hands, a smile beneath his lush moustache. Nelson merely smirked and nodded in approval. Only Excellus bellowed in fury, storming out of the room in a huff.

Pheros pulled Robin backwards into a hug, resting her chin in her hair.

"I'm so proud of you hon," She whispered, tightening her hold on the woman in her arms, "To think the girl I found lying on the road would become the one to lead me into battle."

"Thanks Pheros," Robin uttered, a satisfied smile on her lips, "For everything."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

After the meeting, Walhart led Robin to a large room. The room was furnished with large bookshelves on either side, though in contrast, their shelves were mostly empty. A sizable desk sat to the back of the room, behind of which sat a comfortable looking chair. The table scarcely had anything on it, save for a couple of quills and ink bottles. The middle of the room was filled by a large rectangular oak coffee table surrounded by long couches. Dust floated in the sunlight as it streamed in via a large bay window behind the desk.

"This is Excellus' study," Walhart said to his silver-haired companion, "Seeing how he doesn't use it as much as he should, you can use it as your office.

"Are you sure he'll be fine with that?" Robin asked, stepping into the room.

"Pah, the cretin doesn't even touch any of the paperwork, much less know how to do any of it." Walhart spat, a look of disgust on his face, "However I expect more from you. Pheros will guide you through how to manage the war funds as well as the format for writing reports."

Walhart turned and walked off, pausing in the doorway.

"Cervantes will also be training you from now on," He added, "Your sparring sessions will start tomorrow."

"Yes, your majesty," Robin acknowledged, giving a small bow, "Thank you for letting me use this room."

The big man nodded and left, leaving Robin alone in the dusty study. The newly appointed tactician walked around the room, observing her new workplace.

"Seems pretty nice," She mumbled to no one in particular, her imagination already furnishing her room, "A few books here, some supplies there. Maybe even some training weapons."

She ran a finger along the coffee table, leaving a line in the dust that coated it.

"But before that, I'm going to need to do something about all this dirt," She declared, making a face at how badly the place had been kept. She promptly walked out, quickly returning with a variety of cleaning tools.

"Well, guess I should get to work," She said to herself, rolling up her sleeves.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naga kill me now..." Robin groaned, practically collapsing into her chair as she sat down with Pheros. Her meal tray landed with a clatter as she plopped it down, spilling some of her food on the table. Chatter filled the mess hall surrounding the two women as commanders and castle guard alike milled around trying to get their breakfast.

Ever since her appointment as tactician, her life seemed to only get tougher and tougher. She now had to take daily training sessions with Cervantes in order to strengthen up herself... though torture would have been a more apt way to describe it. She moaned as she massaged her sore legs, still numb from the 'light jog' she just had.

"Surely you exaggerate, hon," Pheros said, taking a sip of her tea, "It can't possibly be that bad."

"I have to work with Excellus on a daily basis," Robin replied flatly, a dead look in her eyes, "How much worse can it get?"

"Point taken," Pheros admitted, her face twisting in disgust at the mention of the pudgy lowlife.

"You tricked me into taking this position," The tactician growled, pointing her spoon accusingly at the cleric before her.

"Oh suuuure, hon," Pheros deadpanned rolling her eyes as she stabbed a sausage with her fork, "You knew what you were getting into when you accepted the position."

"I did not!" Robin cried indignantly, waving her spoon around, "How was I supposed to know about the strength requirement for a commander was to be able to lift my own weight in stone?! Can Excellus even do that?!"

"Well mages are exempt from that particular test," Pheros admitted, taking a bite out of her food, "It just so happens that you use swords as well."

"Well it's not like I chose to be able to use it," Robin grumbled, shovelling her gruel into her mouth, her arms still aching from the ridiculous amount of push-ups she had to do the day before, "Heck. I don't even remember how I learned it."

"You could've tried to hide it," Pheros pointed out, wagging her fork at the tactician.

"I used it out of reflex!" Robin shot back, her purple eyes burning with self-righteousness, "How can I control something I don't even know I have?!"

"Either way, you can't escape it now," Pheros said flatly, "Just accept your fate. By the way, you're doing a great job with the reports."

"Only because I taking them over from **YOU** ," Robin hissed, betrayal dripping off her voice as she dragged out the last word.

"Ha! You caught me!" Pheros laughed, unabashed at the fact that she was offloading her work onto her junior, "Those reports are a pain in the arse!"

Robin glowered sourly at the blonde woman doubling over in laughter, slowing slurping her gruel off of her spoon as she did.

"But in all seriousness," Pheros said, wiping a tear from her eye, "The speed at which you have been churning out those documents is downright ridiculous. I've never seen anyone complete an entire mission report by themselves, let alone in less than a week."

"Sweet talking's not helping your case," Robin said drolly, rubbing her temples with her fingers, "I still hate you."

"Awww don't hate me, hon," Pheros cooed, getting up from her seat, "You know how much I love you."

She leaned across the table, pulling Robin's head close and planting a kiss on her forehead. The exhausted girl cracked a smile, looking up at her.

"Thanks for listening, Pheros," Robin said, running a hand through her silver hair, "I feel much better now."

"Anytime, hon," The other woman replied, standing up and picking up her tray, "Enjoy the rest of your meal."

"Ugh... I think I'm done," Robin said, looking down at the white slop on her plate, "I should've probably taken something that actually has taste."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin entered her study, letting out a sigh. The office was now in pristine condition, thanks in no small part to Elaine. The pegasus knight had helped Robin sweep and mop the room, careful not to miss a single speck of dust. The shelves were lined with multiple books of Valm's rich history and other strategy guides, courtesy of Nelson, who claimed that they were taking up too much space in the unused library anyway. The desk was now cluttered with stacks of paper, ink and other writing materials, evidence that she had been hard at work for the past week. The other furniture had been cleaned and polished to perfection, especially after Pheros had thoroughly gone over them with a washcloth and soap.

The only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was the fat effeminate man that lay sprawled out on one of the couches, a tin of biscuits in his meaty paw.

Excellus looked up at the sound, crumbs still on his cheeks from the cookies he was eating.

"Well if it isn't the little genius herself," Excellus cooed, the sarcasm practically rolling off his fat lips, "To what do I owe the honour of being graced by your presence?"

Robin ignored her co-worker, striding over to her desk. She promptly seated herself, picking up where she had left off yesterday.

"Hmph, how rude!" The chubby man commented, stuffing another fistful of cookies into his cheeks, "Oh, by the way, you need to do another report regarding the raid on Sidur Village."

"What?" Robin asked hotly, looking up from her work, "I just did that yesterday."

"They said they've miscalculated the damages," Excellus explained, a disappointed look on his face as he realized that his tin was now empty, "Apparently they lost some of their crops during the raid in addition to the damages to the town. Hence, they asked for a larger restoration budget in order to compensate."

"But their budget is already much more than the standard amount," The silver-haired woman groaned, massaging her head, "We can't just authorise a change just on the fly."

"Oh but I already did," Excellus said, holding up a budget grant with his signature on it. An evil grin on his lips knowing what he had just done.

"Then you're going to handle that case then," Robin said matter-of-factly, resuming her writing, "I have no time to entertain these changes that you do on a whim."

"Now that's where you're wrong, Robin," The other tactician replied, theatrically dropping the grant on her desk, "The case is under your name. And should the submission be delayed or incomplete, you will be punished. Not me."

The fat man got up off the couch, dusting the crumbs off of his robes and onto the floor.

"Enjoy the extra work!" He cackled, sauntering out of the room, "I know how much you like having achievements under your belt!"

Robin sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tilted her head back.

"That greasy... obnoxious..." She cursed under her breath, taking a look at her latest addition to her pile of work.

"Hey, wait a minute," She mumbled to herself, taking a second look at the documents. Something did not add up. The amount of money they had asked for had not only exceeded the budget but the estimated amount required for the repairs as well. She looked over the files of the village again, scanning them for any inconsistencies or anomalies. To her surprise, she had found none.

A scam? No, trying something like that against someone like Walhart would be akin to suicide.

Were they being threatened? But they had already taken care of the bandit problem. Not to mention that bandits, in general, did not raid their own territories.

'I'll have to go down and investigate,' She mentally noted, setting the papers aside and resuming her other work.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"Thanks for coming with, Elaine," Robin said to her companion, trotting along the path on her horse.

"Aww... no problem," Elaine replied, scratching her pegasus behind its ears as it glided along, "I was just thinking she needed to stretch her wings anyway. Isn't that right girl?"

The pegasus whinnied excitedly, beating her massive pristine wings in agreement. The afternoon sun beat down on the two girls were as they made their way down to Sidur Village, sweat rolling off of their skin as they flew along the road.

"Pretty hot today, isn't it?" The silver-haired tactician commented, wiping off her sweat with the cuff of her sleeve.

"Haha! This? This is nothing! It isn't even summer yet!" The pegasus knight laughed as she threw her head back, sweat trailing off behind her, "Don't worry, you'll miss the heat once you've had a taste of winter. Sometimes it gets so freaking cold!"

On the horizon, Robin saw the silhouette of a few ruined buildings and light scaffolding. She kicked her horse into a gallop, clearly in a hurry to return to her work.

The two girls entered the village, large-scale scaffolding surrounding them all around. The sounds of hammering and shouting told of the repairs that were underway. The smell of fresh hay and wet mortar filled the air as they made their way into the village.

"What are we here for again?" Elaine clarified, looking around.

"I just want to check something with the mayor," Robin replied, ducking under as burly man walked past, toting heavy lumber on his shoulder, "Something wasn't right with their report."

The soon came to the centre of the village. The large town square had been converted into a construction site. Piles of timber and stone lay around the area along with buckets of mortar. Workers milled about, carrying off materials or working on the damages within the area. There was a shack made of various building materials that served as a makeshift office in the middle. The thatched roof filtered the afternoon sun down into the shack, softly lighting the interior.

Standing inside were two men poring over a blueprint on the table. One of them was a bulky man wearing a cloth shirt and overalls, his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. The other was a smallish man in a suit, his fancy attire looking utterly out of place in comparison to the dingy environment around him.

"Excuse me!" Robin called out to the suited man, walking over, "Are you the mayor of this village?"

Both men turned at the greeting, watching as the two ladies made their way towards them.

"Yes, I am indeed the mayor," The suited man replied, adjusting his bow tie, "And who are you, madam?"

"I'm Robin, tactician of the army of Valm," The silver-haired woman answered, bowing lightly, "And this is my friend, Elaine."

Robin pointed behind with her thumb. The cyan-haired girl standing behind her smiled and waved sweetly at the two men.

"Ah! Welcome to Sidur," The mayor greeted, bowing grandly, "How may I help you this fine day?"

"I have some questions regarding the grant you asked for," Robin stated flatly, entering the shack, "Do you mind if I go through them with you?"

The smallish man's face fell, his previous enthusiasm vanishing. He looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"Er... well... sure I guess..." He mumbled, rubbing his hands together nervously, "You will still give us the grant regardless correct? I mean... Sir Excellus already signed it..."

"Well that depends on your answers," Robin told him flatly, pulling out a few documents from her coat. She looked towards the other man who had just been standing by silently.

"And you are the head contractor I take it?" She asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes and no, ma'am," He responded in a gruff voice, bowing his head lightly, "I was jus' discussin' some stuff 'ere with the big man. Nothin' too important. I'll be takin' my leave."

He left the shack, bending over as he ducked out of the doorway.

"I'll wait outside as well," Elaine chirped, following after the big man.

"Okay then," Robin said, turning back to the mayor, "Let's begin shall we?"

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin stepped out of the shack, heaving a heavy sigh as she leaned on a wall. She ran a hand through her hair, sweeping her unruly curls out of her face.

"How'd it go?" A voice asked. Robin turned her head and saw Elaine leaning on her spear.

"No good," The tactician answered frankly, pinching the bridge of her nose, "The mayor is too afraid to speak honestly. He's scared that I may break the bond if he says something wrong."

She picked herself off the wall, dusting her shoulders off.

"Guess I'll have to check out the situation myself." Robin declared, turning to Elaine "You coming?"

"You betcha!" The cyan-haired girl cheered, a broad grin on her face, "I love sightseeing!"

Robin chuckled at her enthusiasm, she herself cracking a smile.

"Just make sure to keep an eye out for anything strange," She reminded, "That's what we're originally here for."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The two girls walked through the town, watching as the labourers set about their work. Other than the massive reconstruction and the few ruined buildings, the village seemed to be running normally. Villagers going about their daily routines. Vendors selling their wares from temporary stores made out of tents lined the streets. Farmers bringing in their harvest from their fields in carts and wheelbarrows.

"Oh wow! It looks so busy!" Elaine exclaimed, perusing through the various shop tents, "You'd never have thought that they've just been raided."

Robin nodded in agreement, her eyes too darting around, checking out what each store had to offer. She eventually approached one of the farmers as he pulled his wagon by, sweat dripping off his brow.

"May I have a look at your produce?" She asked cordially, a gentle smile on her face. The man's face lit up instantly, a smile upon his weary countenance.

"Of course lass!" He exclaimed, setting his cart down, "Take a gander at my finest crop!"

The tactician peered into the cart, the aroma of fresh wheat wafting up from inside. Large bundles of the grain blanketed the bottom cart, on top of which sat a sack that held a few potatoes.

"Can I have a stalk?" She asked politely, looking at the bundles of wheat in his cart.

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Elaine chirped, hopping up and down, "I want to touch one too!"

The man chuckled heartily at Elaine's behaviour, leaning on his cart for support.

"Help yourself," He laughed, motioning to the grain, "It ain't have much, but I wouldn't mind if you took a sprig or two."

Both women plucked a stalk each from one of the bundles.

"Oh wow! It's so light and fluffy!" The pegasus knight commented enthusiastically, stroking it with her hand and sniffing it, "And fragrant too!"

"Good to hear!" The farmer said, "The wheat from around here is always good!"

While Elaine and the farmer went on with their banter, Robin examined her stalk of wheat. She brought it up to her face, studying it carefully. After a good while, she pulled her hand along the length of the stalk, pulling out a few heads of wheat. She rubbed them in her hand, removing the chaff from the grain.

"I see..." She mumbled, a blank look on her face, "May I know where the wheat fields are?"

"Should be over yonder, bordering the village," The farmer replied, pointing down the way he came, "Harvest's already over but feel free to take a look."

Robin thanked the kind farmer for his time and set off, her boots thudding dully on the cobbled road as she practically dashed down the street.

"Hey! What's rush, Robin?" Elaine asked, hurrying alongside her, "I was having fun talking to him."

"No, I was just thinking how sometimes I hate it when I'm right," Robin answered, brushing past a villager as she strode through the alleyway.

They came out of the village and onto a wide area of farmland. Most of the ground was barren having already been harvested, save for a few patches of potatoes and other tubers. A few farmers milled about the fields, watering and weeding as they tended to the land. The smell of earth filled the air as Robin approached one of the farmers, the soft ground cushioning her steps walked across the loamy soil.

"Hello there!" She called out, waving a hand, "How was the harvest this year?"

The farmer girl turned and waved back, dusting off of her hands on her apron.

"Not bad," She said as the two girls drew nearer, "We got a good crop this year, though it would be nice to have more."

"I see," Robin said, looking at the ground around them, "How does it compare to last season's?"

The farmer girl's smile disappeared, her shoulder's dropping slightly at the question.

"To be honest, it ain't pretty," She lamented, rolling her neck out, "We've pretty much been living off of the harvests of old, the recent ones just keep gettin' worse and worse. Not to mention the recent bandit attacks. I'm beginnin' to think we may have displeased the Earth Mother in some way."

Robin nodded as she scanned the fields around her, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Are the potatoes growing well?" She asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"The potatoes are fine, 'least they're not gettin' any worse," The farmer girl replied, "But them potatoes don't bring in the money like grain does."

"I understand," Robin said, bidding farewell to her. The two women went back to the village, leaving her to get back to her work.

"Well that was unexpected," Elaine muttered, looking back at the girl as she resumed her weeding, "Going by what the farmer in the village had said, I thought they were doing fine."

"Clearly they aren't," Robin stated, pulling something out of her pocket, "See these?"

Elaine's eyes flicked down into the tactician's gloved hand, looking at the round grains in her palm.

"Oh! Isn't this the wheat the man gave to use earlier?" She piped, her eyes lighting up.

"Indeed," Robin answered, holding up one of the grains, "These grains are a little shrivelled and small?"

The cyan-haired pegasus squinted, examining the cereal closely.

"Normally the grains are a lot fuller and larger" Robin continued, pocketing the grain, "The man we met in town was merely trying to cover up the actual situation."

"But why?" Elaine questioned, a frown on her face, "Why are the grains of such poor quality?"

"The farmers have been repeatedly growing the same crop here over the years," The tactician explained, "Doing so will lower the amount of nutrients in the soil, degrading it and dropping the quality of the crop. I suspect this is the real reason for the grant. I had a hunch before coming here but now my suspicions are confirmed."

"How did you know?" The other girl asked amazedly, "You haven't even been in Valm for very long, let alone some small village in the countryside."

"I had a look at the profit and taxes of this village," Robin said, a hint of pride in her voice, "They have been going down steadily over the past year leading me to believe that the overall income for the village was somehow being affected. The topology of the surrounding area was relatively flat, leading me to believe that their main source of income was farming."

"Is there any way to fix it?" Elaine inquired, worry in her voice, "Surely this village isn't doomed for disaster."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Robin reassured her, cracking a sly grin, "Just you wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Grazyfish here!
> 
> I didn't have access to my computer last week so that's why I didn't managae to upload a chapter last week. :/
> 
> However, as a form of payback, I will be uploading 2 chapters this week!
> 
> Please do enjoy!

** 6 MONTHS LATER **

"Ugh!" Robin groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "I hate my job."

After her extensive work outside of her duties as tactician, Robin had been entrusted with the management of the towns, becoming the de facto governor of Valm. While Walhart was the one who had the final say, Robin was the one tasked with handling the paperwork and managing the economy. Her only saving grace was that Nelson was now the head of finance, helping her with the monetary side of things.

She leaned back in her chair, massaging her head. She had been working through these documents since morning and had not even made a dent in the pile of paper. She sighed as she leafed through the letters in her hand, reading the contents again.

"Why don't they understand?!" She yelled at the wall of her office, slamming the papers on her desk, "The new tax system is meant to help Valm grow, all they have to do is say yes!"

The mayors of the various villages had not been too receptive to some of Robin's new laws and bills. Especially towards the ones regarding their wealth. The new tax system would change the tax from a flat charge to a percentage based one, allowing smaller and poorer farms to grow by charging them less and taking more from the larger more established business first. Obviously, this did not sit well with the selfish aristocrats and nobles, upset that they had to pay more just for being richer.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, willing her problems to suddenly vanish. She thanked Naga that Excellus was absent, probably off somewhere slacking off. Had he been here, Robin was sure that she would have developed a brain aneurysm from dealing with his snarky remarks.

Just then, the door swung open with a loud bang, letting a cold blast of autumn air into the room

"Robin! Robin!" Elaine exclaimed, bursting into the tactician's office, "I have a letter for you!"

"Close the damn door please," The irate tactician grumbled, shivering as the draft hit her, "I'm already cold enough as is."

"Oops, sorry about that!" The pegasus knight chirped, kicking the door shut, "I was just so excited to pass this letter to you."

"Well, show it to me," Robin said apathetically, holding her hand out, "Please tell me it's not another complaint. I think I'll kill myself if it is."

"I don't think so. It's from the mayor of Sidur!" The excited pegasus knight sang, bouncing into the room and shoving the envelope into the tactician's grasp, "It must be good news! I'm sure of it!"

"I hope you're right," Robin sighed, leaning back in her chair and cutting the letter open with her knife. As she read the letter within, her weary face was replaced with a wide grin, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"Seems like you are," Robin declared, putting the paper down, "They say their wheat has never been as golden as the batch they harvested today."

Elaine let out a whoop of joy, jumping up a foot in the air.

"But how did you do it?" Elaine questioned, taking the letter and reading it herself, "Were you a farmer in your past life? Er... I mean before you lost your memories?"

Robin laughed, leaning forward on her desk.

"No, Elaine, I didn't come up with this idea," She replied, "I read about it in a book. Crop rotation renews the soil's nutrients by changing the types of plants grown in the same area of land."

"How does that work?" Elaine asked dumbfoundedly, a look of confusion on her face.

"As plants grow and die, they produce various nutrients and minerals needed for the growth of other plants." Robin explained briefly, resuming her work, "For example, growing clover in a field before growing wheat produces higher quality wheat as the clover replenishes the soil's fertility. The neighbouring Rosanne does this as well, proving that it's a tried and true method of farming."

"Wow... I don't really get it but that's so cool!" The other girl cried in excitement, "We should make all the farms in Valm practice this! It would definitely increase their profits right?"

"That's right," Robin replied, leafing through her reports, "I'm pushing for it to be implemented across our all villages, though some are less receptive as compared to others."

"Well, this calls for a celebration no?" Elaine chirped, jumping up and down, "I mean, the plan was a success right?"

Robin paused, putting her quill down as she contemplated the proposition at hand.

"I guess you're right," The silver-haired girl sighed, looking up from her paperwork, "I do need a break from my work. Call Pheros and the three of us can go out to dinner."

"Really?!" Elaine squealed, leaning over Robin's desk in anticipation. The silver-haired woman nodded slowly in response, giving the pegasus knight a small tired smile.

"Yes!" The elated pegasus knight cried, leaping up in joy yet again, "Just give me a moment!"

She vanished in a cyan blur, bursting out the door and out the room. Robin sighed and shook her head.

"That girl has too much energy," She thought aloud, packing her papers.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The cold autumn air bit at Robin's face as she walked down the street. Soft warm light shone down from the street lamps around her, giving a soothing calm to the area around her. Idle chatter could be tickled her ears as the villagers around her made their way through the cold.

"So what'cha girls wanna eat?" Elaine piped, skipping along the cobbled path with arms outstretched. Her sapphire shawl billowed out behind her like a magical river as it fluttered above her white blouse.

"I'm fine with anything," Robin replied, shivering slightly as another draught of cold air blew past, "Though maybe something warm would be nice."

The tactician shoved her gloved hands into the pockets of her coat in an attempt to stave off the chill. Clearly, The cotton frock she wore inside did not provide as much protection as she had originally thought. Her thick black cloth pants were a much better choice, the warmth it gave her was the sole thing that kept her going in this weather. It honestly amazed her how the other girls remained unfazed in such cold weather. Heck, Pheros was walking about in merely a thin cotton sweater and a knee-length dress. The sweater was even rolled up to her elbows for Naga's sake.

"If it's warm food you want I know a good bar on the outskirts of town," Pheros said, licking her lips at the thought of ale, "Their goulash is out of this world."

"Are clergy even supposed to drink?" Robin asked, staring disapprovingly at the blonde cleric, "I thought you were supposed to be holy and free from earthly desires and such."

"Alcohol is not an indulgence; it is a necessity," Pheros stated, wagging a finger, "It would be insanity to try and deal with people like Excellus without it."

"Urgh... tell me about it," Robin groaned, facepalming in frustration, "That fat slob hasn't entered the office, let alone do any work today."

"Just have a mug or two, you'll forget all about your problems," Pheros laughed, slapping the shivering tactician on the back.

"Alright! Lead the way captain!" Elaine chirped, twirling around, her ocean blue skirt flaring up around her.

"But you know I can't handle alcohol!" Robin protested, throwing her hands up in exasperation, immediately regretting her decision as the cold assailed her person. She shuddered violently, not from the cold but from the memory of her first time drinking with them. Not only did she not remember anything after her second cup, but she also had no idea how she ended up in the library with vomit all over her coat.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Hon, I'm sure you've built up your alcohol tolerance since then," Pheros said calmly, throwing an arm over the freezing girl, "Even if you haven't, the best way to do so is by drinking more! Isn't that right Elaine?"

"Yup!" Elaine giggled, spreading her arms as if to presenting herself to a crowd, "Take me for example; I used to get drunk after half a glass but now I can easily down six full mugs!"

"I don't even wanna know what it took for you to build up that kind of resistance," Robin said flatly, raising a hand to halt to the energetic girl, "Fine, I don't mind going to the bar. Just... no drinking for me."

"Nonsense!" Pheros shouted, pulling her along, "You'll have at least one full mug before this night is out!"

Robin began to back away but was caught by her other hand by Elaine. The two alcoholics latched onto the unwilling tactician, dragging her with them as they made a beeline for the bar.

"Naga dammit! This is why I don't go out with you guys!"

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The rank smell of puke filled the alleyway as Robin regurgitated her dinner into the drain. That goulash definitely tasted much better going in than coming out. Pheros rubbed her back, moving her palm in circles in an attempt to soothe the sickly woman.

"Never... again..." Robin bubbled weakly before another wave of vomit forced its way out of her throat.

"Aww c'mon... it's not that bad," Elaine said, leaning on a nearby wall, "Or at least *I* don't remember it being that bad."

"Well aren't you a real special snowflake then," The disgruntled tactician spat acidly, a harsh scowl on her face, "Unfortunately I lack that monstrous constitution."

"Yikes, guess someone's a little touchy at the moment," Elaine commented, taking half a step back.

Robin doubled over again, letting yet more puke out of her mouth. Pheros merely had a small smile on her face as she comforted her.

"Alright, Hon," Pheros said apologetically, "I won't make you drink so much next time. Maybe just two mugs only."

The silver-haired girl made to shout but instead lurched over the drain again as another wave threatened to exit her stomach. Pheros chuckled lightly, continuing to rub her back.

"Okay, okay I won't try to make you drink anymore," She relented, letting out a sad sigh.

Just then, Robin slipped forward, just barely catching herself on the opposite wall before she got a vomit facial. Pheros was not as lucky, landing elbow first in the disgusting sludge. A loud scream filled the alley, piercing Robin's ears.

"Pheros, I know landing in my vomit isn't the nicest thing but could you at least control your volume?" Robin grumbled, wincing as her ears rang from the noise.

"That wasn't me," Pheros replied, shaking the sludge off of her arm, "Though, yes this is disgusting."

More screams could be rising from the town around them, alerting the three girls. Robin saw a thick purple fog began to creep into the alleyway, twitching a curdling as if it were alive. The fog began to pile in on itself, forming a large mass.

The mass began to take on the shape of a human, forming arms and legs that were a sickening shade of purple. The face, however, was far from human; it was a hideous ashen mask, stitched crudely in various places with a black string. Six rough teeth lined the mouth opening, a black fog The eyes of the mask burst in a blood-red glow, sending shivers down Robin's spine as it hunched over, having fully formed.

"What... is that?" Robin mumbled, instinctively backing away from the creature.

"I don't know..." Pheros muttered back, getting to her feet, "I've never seen anything like it."

The creature suddenly lurched forward, swinging an axe that was pulled seemingly from nowhere. Robin thanked Naga for her training with Cervantes as her instincts kicked in, throwing herself backwards as the axe cleaved the air where she had just been. Elaine was not so lucky, her back bumping into a crate as she tried to dodge backwards. She immediately grabbed a piece of wood, using it to block the blow as the axe smashed her into a stack of discarded crates.

"Elaine!" Robin shouted, pooling mana in her hand, her vision swimming from the alcohol in her system.

"Fire!" She shouted, releasing her spell. The monstrosity let out an unearthly shriek as fireball hit its mark, burning its pale flesh. It growled angrily as it lunged at Robin again, pulling back its weapon for another swing. The blow never came however, as an elfire spell scorched its back, engulfing the creature in fire. The monster let out its final cry before falling over dead, disintegrating back into purple smoke.

"What in Naga's name?" Robin whispered, her drunken haze clearing up from the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Don't let your guard down," Pheros warned, preparing another spell, "We've got incoming."

Robin turned to see more of the monster beginning to materialize in the alley, their red eyes glowing menacingly in the darkness. She launched two elthunder spells, electricity crackling through the air as it bounced between two of the creatures. More blood-curdling cries could be heard as Pheros flung more spells at them, setting them aflame.

One of the monsters made it through the barrage of magic, charging towards the two ladies. It let out an inhuman roar, brandishing its lance brazenly.

Suddenly, a blue blur whizzed past the two mages from behind, catching the lance mid-charge in a two-handed grip.

"Elaine!" Robin cried in surprise, pausing her casting.

"Sorry for the delay!" Elaine piped, turning and giving a wink to the tactician, "I was getting my bearings."

She tucked the lance under her arm, struggling against the creature's sheer strength. The cyan-haired girl tumbled backwards, pulling the monster down and over her. She then kicked it hard, pushing it away from her and disarming it. In one fluid motion, the monster was thrown against the wall, groaning in pain as it slumped down the side of the brick and mortar. The pegasus knight gave it a surgical stab to the throat, black blood gushing out of the wound as it gurgled its last.

"Cover me!" Pheros shouted, halting her magical assault, mana piling into her forearms.

"Where did these things come from?" Elaine asked, piercing another of the masked monsters as it lunged towards her, "The smoke couldn't have just come from nowhere."

"No idea," Robin answered, shooting a thunder spell another as it swiped at her with its long claws, "It just seeped into the alleyway."

"Duck!" Pheros shouted, her hands outstretched.

The other girls dove for cover, leaping into the sides of the alleyway. Flames shot forth from the cleric's hands, engulfing the remaining monsters. The hideous creatures shrieked as the inferno seared them, thoroughly burning them to a crisp. When the fire subsided, all that was left were a few charcoal husks that had already begun to crumble into smoke.

"We need to save the villagers," Pheros gasped, falling to her knees. Mana smoked off the cleric's hands from her overuse of magic spells.

"What about you?" Robin asked worriedly, looking at the exhausted woman.

"Go ahead, I will catch up shortly," She replied, giving a weak smile, "It'll take more than that to keep me down."

Robin nodded, her tactician's brain kicking into gear as she and Elaine dashed out of the alleyway.

The streets looked like something out of a nightmare. Screams of terror echoed throughout the town as the monsters ran rampant, attacking helpless civilians. Various wagons and carriages lay smashed around the road, perfectly complimenting the destroyed shop and stalls that lined the street. The few guards that were patrolling the area had their hands full with two of three monsters apiece, all of which were armed with either weapons or deadly claws. Bodies littered the streets, blood soaking the cobblestone below as the massacre continued above.

"First we need to maintain order," Robin stated, her inebriation forgotten as she fired spells left and right, saving a couple of guards.

Elaine nodded, hurling her lance at a group of the monsters. The spear pierced through the air, skewering two of the creatures together and pinning them to a wall. The tactician ran forward, raising her hand to the sky. She shot out a small green ball of fire, its emerald glow streaking through the sky as it sailed upwards above the roofs of the town. The fireball exploded with a loud bang, shattering into a shower of green embers. Everyone turned at the sound, even some of the monsters, pausing to look up at the green curtain of embers.

"Everyone listen up!" Robin commanded, climbing atop a crashed cart for a better vantage point, "Bring all injured and dying over here! We will protect them until help arrives!"

All the guards snapped to attention as if someone had flipped a switch in them, knocking away the ashen creatures and forming ranks. Some of them formed a ring around the tactician while others went to protect and escort the casualties. Elaine stood near the edge of the perimeter, a lance in each hand. She chucked the weapon after weapon, impaling monster after monster with deadly accuracy. Robin herself shot spell after spell into the crowd of monsters that swarmed them, setting a few on fire for the soldiers to finish off.

Suddenly, Robin felt something hit the back of her shoulder, pain bursting forth from the wound as something planted itself in her flesh. She cried in pain as she crouched down, looking over at her wound; It was a steel arrow buried up to the shaft in her skin. She whipped around, trying to locate where the attack had come from, her eyes scanning the area intently. Another arrow flew out of the shadows, aimed right at her chest. This time, however, Robin was prepared. She dodged to the side, the arrow cutting her frock as it whizzed past her body. Instantly, the tactician retaliated, firing an elthunder spell in the direction the arrow had come from. Robin knew she had hit her target after a loud shriek from the dark alleyway.

"So they have ranged weapons as well..." Robin muttered, scanning the area for any more ranged foes.

Her sharp eyes caught sight of a couple of monsters in the far back, bows in hand. They knocked their arrows to their bows, pulling the strings taut. Robin flung an elwind spell at the archers, sending a large gale towards the duo as they let their arrows fly. The wind blasted the arrows away, sending them clattering harmlessly to the ground.

"Elaine!" The silver-haired woman shouted, readying another spell, "They have archers!"

The pegasus knight nodded as she picked up another lance, aiming it towards the back of the enemy forces. Before the lance could leave her hand, a couple of fireballs shot forth from the alleyway behind them, flying over their heads and sniping the monster in the far back. Both girls turned their heads to see their benefactor.

"I'm here girls," Pheros called, striding over, "Thanks for holding on."

The cleric shot a barrage of spells into the crowd of monsters, pushing them back with the fiery assault. The guards pressed forward, emboldened by the appearance of their new ally.

"Pheros!" Robin called, dropping down from her post, "I need you to heal the injured, quickly!"

"Hold your horses there, Hon," Pheros said, grabbing the woman by her arm, "You are one of them said injured I'll have you know."

Before Robin could protest, Pheros grabbed the arrow embedded in her shoulder, yanking it out in one swift motion. Robin yelped in pain, clutching her wound and wincing in agony.

"Don't be such a baby, you've been through worse," Pheros sighed, channelling mana into her arms. Her hand began to glow a familiar green, emanating healing waves that she directed towards the injured girl.

"Doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt!" Robin retorted, a scowl on her face. She relished the soothing relief that the healing spell provided, allowing it to permeate deep into her shoulder. After a short while, she looked down at her shoulder, pleased to see that it was as good as new.

"Now go win this battle," Pheros said, shooing away the tactician, "I have some casualties to tend to."

"You got it," Robin replied, charging to the frontlines. She dashed past Elaine, snatching a sword off the road as she did. Robin leapt forward, bringing her blade around in an arc and slashing two monsters simultaneously. The foul things cried in anger as Robin finished them off, swinging her sword at their necks, cutting them clean open. Purple smoke gushed out of the wound, dissipating into the air as the monsters disintegrated.

Just as Robin thought she could take a breath, a pair of sharp claws lashed out at her. The tactician managed to dodge backwards, striking back with a thunder spell. The creature shrieked as the magic hit it, paralysing it momentarily, allowing Robin to finish it with a critical strike to its throat.

Or... At least she would have, had it not been for the other monster that blindsided her, bashing her with its shield. The creature sent Robin flying, smashing her against a wall. She gritted her teeth, struggling to get back on her feet as her back throbbed in pain from the impact. The first monster had managed to recover from its electric shock, lunging at Robin with claws outstretched.

Before it could attack, a lance impaled its head from the side, killing the creature instantly.

"Thanks, Elaine!" Robin shouted, firing an elfire spell at the other monster. It blocked the attack, using its shield to protect itself. Robin had accounted for this, quickly darting around it and hacking its back to bits. The monster cried it last, collapsing into a cloud of smoke as it hit the floor.

Robin surveyed the battlefield, they were not losing people, but they were also far from routing the enemy. For every one they killed, it seemed like there were two to take its place. Robin could feel the morale of the guards dropping, her rally and Pheros' appearance had bought them some confidence but even that was beginning to dwindle.

Just then, loud war cries and the thundering of hooves pounding on cobbled roads could be heard. A grin crept across Robin's face as she knew her earlier signal had not gone unnoticed.

"Just hold on a bit longer!" Robin shouted, pointing her weapon at the enemies, "Our allies will be arriving soon!"

Just as she had finished speaking, a unit of cavalry burst onto the street, trampling over the monsters and cutting down all that survived. The guards roared fervently, their reinforcements spurring them onwards. They crashed into the hideous creatures, forcing them back with the bite of their steel. Loud howls of agony rose from the monsters as they were annihilated by the military, purple smoke fogging up the area as their bodies evaporated.

Robin smiled, looking at the massacre before her. She mentally pat herself on the back, glad that she had taught her fellow soldiers the distress signal she shot out prior.

Just as all was going well, a loud roar snapped Robin to attention. Wind rushed above her as a soldier flew over her head, crashing into another as he landed a good distance away. She turned around, watching as a larger monster fought back her forces, pushing them back with its savage attacks. The beast towered over the guards, at least five heads taller than a normal man and with the bulk to match. In one its huge hand, it held a large greatsword, bashing back anything that it did not straight up cut through. Across its pale flesh, it wore a broken suit of chainmail, the large holes in the armour telling of a fierce battle. The creature bellowed ferociously, swinging its massive weapon with reckless abandon, felling friend and foe alike.

"Elaine! With me!" Robin yelled, sprinting towards the mammoth of a monster. Elaine nodded, she too dashing towards it, a lance at the ready.

Robin reached the monster first, launching an elfire spell. It let out a grunt of pain as the flames hit its chainmail, searing the pale flesh underneath. It turning its attention to the silver-haired woman, growling menacingly. With a loud roar, it raised its weapon overhead, threatening to crush Robin with its next strike. The tactician jumped to the side, avoiding the monster's blade as it came crashing down to earth. The sheer impact of the blow sent Robin tumbling to the side, disorientating her.

Before the beast could attack the downed girl, a spear pierced clean through its arm, spurting black blood everywhere. It roared in anger, whipping around to see its attacker. The beast saw a cyan-haired girl running towards it, aiming a lance in her right hand.

"Hands off my friend, freak," Elaine growled, killing intent glinting in her eyes.

When she came within striking distance, the cyan-haired girl pivoted on her front leg, transferring her momentum into her right arm. With a loud shout, she chucked the spear at her target. The weapon sailed through the air, piercing the beast in the thigh. The monster howled in pain, glaring at the pegasus knight with murderous red eyes.

Despite its injured leg, it rushed towards her with surprising agility, dark ichor spewing out the wound as it charged. Elaine managed to dodge the first swing, rolling to the left as the huge blade cut the air where she had just been, barely missing her legs as it went by. However, as she lunged to grab another lance, the beast kicked her with its meaty leg. She let out a pained grunt as she flew towards a wall, the air leaving her body. She smacked the wall with a loud whack, falling down to the ground below.

"Elaine!" Robin cried, struggling to her feet. She began pooling mana as she saw the beast amble towards her fallen comrade, raising its blade in preparation. Panic began to flood Robin's mind as she lost her footing, whiffing her spell entirely. The monster now stood over Elaine, weapon poised to strike the motionless girl.

Suddenly, a red blur rushed past her, charging straight at the humanoid monstrosity. It buried a lance deep into the monster's side, piercing through the chainmail and flesh alike. The monster screamed in agony, toppling to the side from the force of the attack.

Robin looked at her saviour as he moved over to Elaine, dismounting from his horse to help the fallen girl.

He had long straight brown hair, pulled back into a thin ponytail that fell from the back of his head. The side of his face was covered by his long sideburns that stretched from his ears to his jawline, bordering his well-structured face that wore an expression of worry. His face was clean-shaven, save for a small goatee on his chin. His crimson cavalier's armour glinted in the moonlight, showing off scars of battles past. He leaned over Elaine, supporting her as he scanned her body for any injuries.

"Dalton!" Robin cried, stumbling as she made her way over, "Thank Naga you came!"

"I left the moment you sent the flare," The Valmese cavalier replied, laying Elaine down, "She doesn't have any major injuries. Just a minor concussion."

A loud growl caught the attention of both soldiers. They snapped their heads to the heap of pale flesh that was the large monster, dark ichor leaking out of its wounds as it rose to its feet.

"You okay to fight?" Dalton asked, drawing his sword from its scabbard as he mounted his horse.

"Yeah, I'm good," Robin replied, gripping her sword in her right hand while charging a spell in the other.

The humanoid beast roared, lurching forward. Robin ducked down as it swung its sword in a large arc, the air rushing past her hair as the blade passed overhead. Dalton spurred his horse forward, leaping into the monster and smashing its face with his hooves. The humongous monster grunted, reeling backwards from the blow and dropping his weapon. Dalton wasted no time, slashing at the beast's pale flesh as he circled around it. The monster saw its chance, bashing Dalton with its free hand. The man flew from his horse, grunting as he hit the ground.

"Elthunder!" Robin yelled, firing twin lightning bolts at the recovering menace. Her spell hit its mark, electrocuting the monster causing it to writhe in pain, collapsing to the ground once more. She danced around its side, striking at the flesh that lay unprotected but its chainmail.

Suddenly, the beast let out an anguished cry, sitting up and swinging its greatsword around wildly. Robin quickly leapt backwards, startled by the sudden outburst.

The ashen creature suddenly charged towards her, moving with such explosive force that its damaged thigh completely split apart, black blood gushing everywhere. It brought its sword down in an overhead arc, smashing the silver-haired girl. Robin managed to parry the attack, just barely able to deflect the heavy blow to her right. Even then, the impact from the attack still brought her to her knees. The second strike however, she was not ready for. The sword came from her left, biting deep into her arm. A sickening crack rang out as the blade broke through bone. Robin screamed in agony as she was thrown to the side, smashing into a nearby cart.

"Robin!" Dalton shouted, managing to regain his footing. Just as he wondered how he was going to fell the crippled beast, a lance suddenly appeared in the monster's head, spraying black ichor everywhere. The monster fell over dead, its body collapsing into a limp pile of flesh and metal.

"I'm still alive, freak," Elaine mumbled to the evaporating corpse, tottering over.

The two knights rushed over to the fallen tactician, gasping at what they saw. Robin was crumpled into a broken crate, writhing in agony as she seethed through her teeth. She had other minor cuts and injuries sprinkled about her body but her left arm was the worst. The appendage hung limply at her side, clearly broken given the way it was twisted. It was cut at the upper half, broken bone splintering through the wound. Blood oozed freely out the gash, soaking the arm of her coat.

"By the gods..." Dalton muttered, his voice lost as he assessed her injuries, "Elaine, stay here. I'll go get Pheros."

The cyan-haired pegasus knight nodded, turning to soothe Robin as Dalton rode off to find the blonde cleric. The tactician writhed in agony, the pain in her arm driving her crazy.

"You're gonna be fine Robin," Elaine cooed, stroking the top of her head, "Right now I need you to be calm."

Robin opened her mouth to speak but only sounds of agony escaped her lips. She nodded slowly, ceasing her struggling. Tears of anguish leaked out the corners of her eyes as she fought the urge to move burst out crying. The pain she felt in her arm was indescribable; every breath she took caused waves of hurt to shoot up her arm. Even when she did not move, the feeling of the cold night air on her raw flesh brought enough agony to make her want to kill herself.

Dalton returned with Pheros in tow, the blonde woman beside herself with worry. She leapt off the back of Dalton's horse, dashing towards her injured friend. She slid to a stop next to her, scraping her knees on the rough road.

"Oh Mila, Robin..." She uttered, hesitating to touch the injured girl. Her eyes were instantly drawn to her arm as it lay horrifically mangled and bleeding. She instantly grabbed her dress, tearing a piece off. She motioned for Elaine to hold Robin down. The pegasus knight obliged, taking a firm grip on the tactician.

"Hon, I need you to bite on this," Pheros said slowly, rolling the fabric and slotting it into the other girl's mouth, "I need to move your arm into its original place before I can begin healing it. It will hurt like hell but please bear with it."

Robin nodded, her eyes still shut tight. Without warning, Pheros grabbed her broken arm, quickly moving it into position. Robin let out a bloodcurdling scream, thrashing about as she felt as if her arm was being torn off. Blood spurted out of the wound, painting the road beneath a dark red. Elaine struggled to hold Robin down, even needing Dalton to step in and restrain her. Blood sprayed over the floor

"I'm so sorry, Hon..." Pheros sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Just... Please bear with it..."

Robin's cry tore at her heart, causing the cleric to look away momentarily. Despite being muffled by the rag in her mouth, the pain she felt was clear through the tears that ran freely down her face. It killed Pheros inside to see her best friend in such a sorry state, struggling to even to just stay conscious as the sheer agony threatened to cause her to pass out.

After moving her arm, Pheros quickly removed all the pieces of bone that stuck out of the flesh. Every time Pheros touched a piece, Robin cried in protest, struggling as waves of pain coursed through her body. Elaine bit her lip in frustration, cursing herself being unable to help her friend. Dalton too had a grim look on his face. He had seen many injuries similar to this in his military service, most of which killed the people that sustained them.

Once the last bone fragment had been removed, Pheros immediately began healing the squirming girl.

She channelled all her mana through her arms as the yellow, almost golden light of Recover, one of the most powerful healing spells, shone from her hands. The magic worked its way through the exposed flesh, sewing it together over the smashed bone. Fresh skin formed over the newly regenerated muscle, covering up the gash entirely.

Pheros grabbed a broken piece of timber, tying it to Robin's arm with more strips of her dress. The tactician whined in agony as the fabric tightened around her arm, binding the wood to her tender flesh. Elaine pulled her now tattered shawl from her shoulders, using it as a sling for the mangled arm.

Robin's breathing eased as the pain ebbed, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Sweat beaded down her forehead from the torturous ordeal, her skin pale from the loss of blood.

"Hon, are you okay?" Pheros asked, her voice shaking. She cupped her friend's face, worry and concern written all over her face. Tear marks ran down her cheeks, her body shuddering from her sobs.

The injured woman nodded lethargically, her mouth falling open as her face hung slack. Her eyes were now open but kept rolling back as she teetered along the edge of consciousness.

"Come, let's go back," Elaine whispered as she slipped her shoulder under Robin's arm, pulling the silver-haired girl to her feet, "Captain, you need to stay here too."

"What? Why?!" Pheros cried distraughtly, "She needs me!"

"And so do the casualties here," Dalton reasoned, clapping a hand on the cleric's shoulder, "You've done a lot for Robin, she's already stable. The villagers here however are still injured and dying."

Pheros looked to protest but instead held her tongue, letting out a sigh.

"Fine but... just... take good care of her..." She whispered, her voice faint with worry.

The pegasus knight nodded, helping Robin into a cart as they set off towards the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin woke with a start, her eyes flying open as she snapped up into a sitting position. She instantly regretted doing so, feeling an agonizing pain shoot through her left arm. She let out a yelp, barely restraining herself from clutching at the broken appendage. She was already back in the castle, tucked into her own bed protected from the cold. All her wounds had been patched up, bandages covering a good bit of her body. A fresh splint was now tied to her arm, doing a great job of supporting the broken bone beneath.

She wracked her brain, trying to remember when or where she had fallen asleep let alone. She recalled being flung against the wall, then having her arm pained put back together. After which, she was helped into a wagon and then...

"Mmmm... Hon?" A voice asked from the side of her bed. Robin turned to see Pheros sitting in a chair beside her bed, stirring as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah, It's me," Robin replied lamely, "Morning Pheros."

The blonde woman jerked upright, her eyes snapping wide awake at the sound of her voice.

"Robin!" She cried, practically lunging at her best friends and giving her a tight hug. Pain burst through Robin's left arm from the impact, causing her to squeak in pain.

"Oh, Mila! I'm so sorry, Hon!" Pheros apologised, quickly returning to her chair, "I totally forgot about your wound. I was just... so happy to see you."

"I know, Pheros, don't worry about it," Robin said, giving her a faint smile, "Thank you for looking after me."

Pheros smiled back at the tactician, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"So what happened?" Robin yawned, shivering as a draft of cold air blew past, "I assume I have a mountain of damage reports to write."

"We managed to rout those monsters," Pheros explained, her face softening, "Risen, as they were called by some of the travellers. They said they had seen such creatures over in Ylisse before."

"Ylisse?" Robin asked, tilting her head to one side, "You mean our neighbouring continent?"

"Aha! So you have been reading up," Pheros remarked, leaning back in her chair, "Yes, indeed. Apparently, they had been showing up over there for about a month already."

Robin grunted, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Hon, we need a countermeasure," Pheros groaned, her voice strained, "Those monsters destroyed half the town, killing at least a hundred innocent people. And we still haven't even found all the bodies yet."

Robin bit her lip in frustration, her eyes downcast. She could not save all those villagers. People that had entrusted their lives to the guards and Valmese army were now dead because she did not have a plan. Her tactician's mind already spinning, churning out ideas on how to fight back the threat at hand.

"Was there any warning prior to the attack?" She questioned, her hands clenching the blanket around her, "Did any of the villagers see anything strange?"

"Nothing," Pheros sighed defeatedly, "The one constant is that they formed from purple smoke that seemingly came from nowhere."

"I see," Robin mumbled, putting her hand to her chin, "Well, in any case, I need to read some sitreps before I can do anything. How long have I been out?"

"For about a day," Pheros replied, "It was to be expected really. You lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised you didn't go into shock."

"Ugh... my desk is gonna be so full of crap..." Robin moaned, leaning back on her bed, "Please tell me Excellus is doing something about the piling workload."

"Actually, he has," Pheros mused, "He went through a most of the damage reports and even walk to talk with the families of the casualties."

Robin's eyes went wide with shock, her jaw dropping. Him? Excellus? Doing work? Such an inconceivable thought could barely register in her brain. Pheros burst out laughing, rocking back in her chair and holding her sides.

"I knew that was going to be your reaction!" She laughed, trying to compose herself, "I was surprised too. But for me personally, Excellus being this hardworking cannot possibly be a good thing."

"I agree," Robin spat, getting up from the bed, "Where's he now?"

"The throne room, talking to Walhart," Pheros answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Robin said, walking towards the door, "Let's go then."

"Ummm... you might wanna hold onto that thought," Pheros said, tapping her chin with a finger.

"Why?" Robin asked, opening the door.

A bypassing soldier caught sight of her, snapping to attention.

"Ma'am!" He greeted, saluting her crisply. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as dinner plates, a gasp of surprise escaping his lips. He quickly averted his gaze, finding the wall much more interesting than his superior at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, a look of confusion on her face. She looked down at herself and realised she had just walked out of her room in only her smallclothes.

Pheros guffawed as Robin went bright red, slamming the door shut.

"PHEROS!" The tactician roared, her voice echoing through the castle.

o - o - o - o - o - o

"Oh don't be so sour, Hon," Pheros said, still giggling at what had happened earlier.

"You could've at least said something," Robin huffed angrily, arms crossed as she stormed ahead to the throne room, "Do you have any idea know how embarrassing that was?"

"Well, I'm sure that little guard was pretty happy," Pheros joked, laughing harder.

Robin growled angrily, glaring daggers at the blonde woman.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Pheros apologised, wiping a tear from her eyes, "Will you forgive me?"

"Not in a million years," Robin snapped, quickening her pace.

"Awww don't hate me, Hon," Pheros pleaded, catching up to the tactician, "You know how much I love you."

She threw her arms around the shorter girl, pulling her into a gentle hug. Robin relaxed in the embrace, letting out a sigh as she put her hand on Pheros' arm.

"Fine... I forgive you," Robin said, giving in, "Now quickly, we have a slug to stop."

They burst into the throne room where Excellus was talking to Walhart. The fat tactician's movements were animated, his shrill voice energetic and full of passion. They turned at the sound, the two women walking over to them.

"Ah, Robin," Excellus greeted in an uncharacteristically cordial manner, splaying his arms apart, "I see you're well. How's the arm?"

"Still broken," Robin responded, brushing off the remark, "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Well you see," Excellus began, a heinous smile on his face, "I was telling my dear master here that we should declare war on Rosanne."

"What?!" Pheros cried, disgust written on her face, "Why would you even recommend something like that?!"

"Because they are the perpetrators of the attack two days ago," The pudgy man explained, stepping aside, "See this?"

He motioned to a large empty casket. It was clearly old and tarnished, damage evident on its outer covering. Around its wood walls was an iron frame that stretched around the outline of the container, rust and grime covering the surface of the metal. Small bits of rotting flesh were left stuck to the walls of the casket, causing an ungodly stench to waft out of the box.

"This is a reeking box," Excellus continued, backing away slightly from the foul container, "I have heard that bandits in Ylisse use these to summon those... Risen things."

"Really?" Robin inquired, stepping closer and inspecting the box. As much as she disliked Excellus, if what he was saying was true, then it may prove useful to help protect the towns and villages of Valm.

"So how is this connected to Rosanne?" Pheros asked, raising an eyebrow at Excellus.

"He claims that Rosanne has bought a shipment of these boxes in recently," Walhart said, a grim look on his face, "He says that they sent spies in the night to open these boxes, unleashing the Risen upon our people."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Pheros asked, suspicion thick in her voice, "For all we know this is just another ploy to get more people under his thumb."

"I'll have you know that it's those same people that gave me that information," Excellus snapped, a tint of rage in his voice, "They even managed to snatch one of their robes for me."

He reached into a bag by his side, pulling out a black piece of folded fabric. He let it unfurl, dropping down to the ground. The crest of Rosanne shone on in the light for all to see; a large rose atop a shield, surrounded by thorns . The same decomposing smell emanated from the cloth albeit a lot less potent.

"How do you plan to argue against this!" The fat tactician asserted confidently, a smug smile on hip greasy lips.

Pheros shut her mouth, a frustrated scowl on her face. As much as she knew that Excellus had ulterior motives, the evidence was right there.

"I agree with Excellus," Robin said, rising from her inspection of the reeking box, "Something isn't right here,"

"What!?" Pheros and Excellus shouted in disbelief, their eyes threatening to pop out of their heads.

"I just said that Excellus has a fair point," Robin said nonchalantly, speaking as if she was doing something completely normal, "I know I don't get along with him, but I'll admit when there a valid argument to be made."

"Erm, o-of course," Excellus stuttered, regaining his composure, "Good to know that you understand my genius, Robin."

"Although, I will say that maybe declaring war on them is a little extreme," Robin said, casting a side glance at the pudgy man, "I believe it is a much safer approach if we send our own ambassadors to gather information on th-"

"Wait a minute, that's a waste of time," Excellus interrupted, his face stern with disapproval, "We should commence the attack at once."

"If we send ambassadors first, we can see what their real intentions are. For example, if they straight up refuse, we know they're plotting something against us, " Robin explained, "Besides, should we attack without warning, other countries will turn their fangs towards us."

She looked towards Walhart, a disapproving look on his face as he stared at the small woman.

"Well, not that we would lose or anything of the sort," Robin sighed, resting her hand on her hip, "It's more like our trade and commerce will decline if we gain more enemies than necessary."

"I see," Walhart said, his face softening, "Well then, if we do send ambassadors, who do you propose we send over?"

"Firstly, it would have to someone relatively important," Robin mused, cupping her chin with her hand, "Secondly, we need another reason to send ambassadors in the first place. I would recommend Nelson as we could say that we would like to learn about their tax and wage system as a cover."

Walhart let out a grunt of displeasure at the mention of the sorcerer. It was no secret that Walhart disliked Nelson even when he was still a commander of his army. Nelson was apathetic towards everything, especially towards fighting, something the ruler of Valm could never forgive. Even though Nelson was now out of the military, he was still a part of the government. Valm's government.

"Fine, I shall send Nelson," The armoured man said, spitting out the name as if it made a bad taste in his mouth, "I will also send you, woman."

"Master why?" Excellus cried, giving a puzzled look, "Why don't you send him by himself? After all, our poor, poor Robin is so injured."

He looked at the injured woman, a mockingly sorrowful pout on his face.

"I don't trust the lazy wastrel," Walhart said frankly, "Furthermore this woman is the only one that can get that loafer to do any work around here."

"Well, I can go," Robin said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm well enough to travel and I can still defend myself should the need arise."

"That's what I like to hear!" Walhart shouted proudly, clapping the silver-haired girl on the back, "I expect no less from my left hand!"

Robin winced as the impact from the slap shook her broken arm, smiling weakly at the compliment. It was nice to know that her emperor appreciated her efforts enough to think of her that way.

"Fine then," Excellus huffed, folding his arms, "I mean, not like it matters to me anyway."

"Are you sure about this, Hon?" Pheros asked, concern evident in her eyes, "At least let me come with you."

"No, Pheros, I need you here," Robin refused, giving the taller woman a determined look, "You need to care for the injured. It simply wouldn't do to have the head of medicine vanish on her country when they needed her most."

Then leaning in, she whispered into Pheros' ear.

"I also need you here to help me keep an eye on things."

The blonde woman nodded reluctantly, pulling away from the tactician. Robin turned back the Walhart, saluting the emperor of Valm.

"I will take my leave first, your majesty" She stated, "I need to prepare my things for the trip."

"Very well," The armoured man rumbled, his white eyes staring at the small tactician, "Meet me at the gate by noon, we have no time to waste."

o - o - o - o - o - o

"Why in Naga's name did you say I should go on this trip?" Nelson complained, rocking around in his seat as the carriage travelled along the uneven path, "And damn that oversized lobster for this atrocious transport!"

Walhart had prepared a most luxurious carriage for them, a testament to how much he liked Nelson. The carriage was a compact metal construction, clearly made to fit only two people. Often times the passengers would bump into the sides of the walls or knock their heads against the roof. Two old horses pulled the cart, allowing each bump or dip in the road to be felt fully as they slowly crawled along the road.

"Well, it was a logically sound idea," Robin replied, shivering as a cold gust of air blew into the carriage, "Besides, it's good for you to go out and get some fresh air. You spend way too much time in your office anyway."

"I happen to like spending time in that office," The mage grumbled, "I hate moving around outside, especially in the cold."

"Aha, so not all Valmese are impervious to the cold," The tactician mused, scratching her chin in mock thought, "I was beginning to think you guys weren't human."

Nelson rolled his eyes, leaning on his arm as he gazed out the window.

"Oh c'mon just humour me this once," Robin pleaded, shielding her injured arm as a particularly high hump threw her against the side of the carriage, "I did get you out of the military after all."

Nelson mumbled something unintelligible, a scowl on his face. It was true, Robin was the one who proposed that Nelson become the head of finance. She knew how much he hated moving, especially when being mobilised for missions. In fact, the only reason he had become a captain in the first place was the pay. Robin saw her chance and quickly stole the mage away, lightening her workload in the process.

Robin too looked out of the carriage, watching as the scenery crawled past them. After a good long while, she noticed stone brick walls in the distance.

"Ah! We're finally here!" She exclaimed, leaning out of the vehicle, "It's about darn time."

"Careful now," Nelson warned, "If you go any further, you're gonna fall out."

The autumn chill bit at Robin's face, forcing her to squint. The city of Rosanne big, expanding across the horizon. Tall walls surrounded the town within, protecting it from bandits and the like. The only thing sticking above the wall was a large mansion, its blue-tiled roof, blending in with the pale afternoon sky.

Suddenly, the cart lurched violently, rocking to one side as it hit a pothole in the road. Robin felt her waist fly upwards, her torso toppling out the carriage. Her face paled as she fell out the window, screaming her lungs out only to be stopped just before her face met the floor.

"What did I just say?" Nelson growled, managing to grab the tactician's hips with his arms. With a great heave, he pulled her back into the vehicle, tumbling backwards onto the floor as the rest of the tactician fell on top of him.

"Oof! Sorry about that," Robin squeaked, landing on her rear, "Thanks for catching me."

"You'll be walking the rest of the way next time you try something like that," The mage grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "The heck were you trying to achieve with that?!"

Before Robin could respond, a knock came from a small covered slot in the front acted as a. The cover pulled to the side, revealing the ageing face of an older gentleman.

"You folks okay there?" Their driver mumbled, his weathered brow furrowed in worry, "I heard a loud scream and-"

His eyes widened as he looked at the pair, covering his mouth with his hand. Then he grinned widely, giving them a sly look.

"Oh! Beggin' your apologies you two!" He chuckled, backing out and closing the door, "You young'uns enjoy yourselves! I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything!"

Nelson looked down at Robin, his cheeks flushing at the sight. Robin was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his chest. Her coat had slipped down in the struggle earlier and was now around her arms, revealing her cream singlet beneath. Her left singlet strap had slipped off her shoulder, giving Nelson an eyeful of her collarbone. His eyes wandered down to her modest chest, wrenching his head away after getting more than what he asked for. He felt her waist his arms, acutely aware of her warmth against his skin. He shut his eyes in a bid to cut off his imagination, only making it worse when his nose picked up the faint smell of sweat and shampoo wafting up from her body.

Robin too looked down, her face turning red as a tomato. She let out a yelp, jumping off the mage and pulling up her strap. Nelson scrambled to his feet, grunting as he knocked his head on the roof of the vehicle.

"You two lovebirds okay there?" The driver asked, hardly able to suppress his chuckling, "I can go slower if you'd like. Ah, how nice it is to be young."

"You have the wrong idea!" Robin cried, fumbling as she tried to shrug on her coat with one arm, "We were just trying-"

She was cut out by Nelson, who held a finger over her lips. He leaned over, pulling her coat over her shoulders.

"Don't mind him," He mumbled, his cheeks still a little pink, "He's just having his fun teasing us."

The tactician nodded, feeling hot around her ears. They sat back down in silence, resuming their uncomfortable ride. After a good while, Robin let out a laugh, attempting to stifle it with her hand.

"What's so funny?" Nelson asked, finding the floor more interesting than the woman in front of him.

"Well... it's just that I've never seen you like that before," Robin giggled, a smile across her face, "You're always so composed and in control."

"I'm a human too you know, even I can get flustered," Nelson grumbled, in a low voice.

"Especially when I'm with you,"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Robin asked, fixing up her sling.

"I said nothing," The sorcerer sighed, looking out the window.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin's eyes darted around as she walked through the streets. They had walked in through the gate after a pleasant reception at the guard house. The guards had been a little wary at first, but after seeing their military crests, they more than willing to escort them to the mansion.

Saying that Rosanne was a beautiful city was an understatement. Vibrant flowers hung from windows and ledges, complimenting the gorgeous architecture of the town.

The townsfolk were dressed in patterned dresses and shirts, many sporting a variety of colours. Not only were they fashionable, but they were also polite, greeting Robin and Nelson as they walked through the town.

"My, what a gorgeous place this is," Robin mumbled absently, still taking in the sights and sounds of the town.

"I'm glad you think so!" Their escort said, turning around and giving them a youthful smile, "Lord Virion has a good eye for beauty and saw to it that we did as well."

"What's that over there?" The tactician asked, pointing at a large barn-like structure in the distance. It jutted out from the surrounding buildings, barely poking over the rooftops. However, Its width was huge, at least spanning a few wheatfields.

"Ah, that's our banquet hall," Their guide replied, his chest swelling in pride, "Our lord frequently throws feasts during times of celebration. During such feasts, most of the townspeople are invited, hence, leading him to build a place to house such a large crowd."

"And your people have the income to sustain such a lifestyle?" Nelson inquired, observing a few of the villagers as they walked past, "I can only imagine those clothes and banquets cost a fair amount."

"Ha! That couldn't be farther from the truth," The soldier replied, brushing his olive fringe, "The attendance for the banquets are free, paid in full by Lord Virion. Furthermore, all the dyes we use are natural and cheap, made from flowers from the fields. Most of the patterns are made with very simple methods too, making them easy to mass produce."

"I see," Robin mumbled, tucking her hand under her arm to keep herself warm, "Could you sell us the method of production? It would be very interesting to be able to have these kinds of clothes in Valm as well."

"We can teach you for free if you'd like," He replied, shrugging his armoured shoulders, "I don't think Lord Virion has a monopoly on this method. Furthermore, it would please him greatly to see the world becoming a more beautiful place."

"You really love this Virion guy, huh?" Nelson asked dryly, shoving his hands in his pocket to protect them from the cold.

"I do indeed!" Their escort said, nodding his head so fast that it rattled his helmet, "Lord Virion is a wise and kind ruler. Not to mention he cares deeply for his subjects, making sure we have enough to eat as well as teaching us how better methods for farming. I can't wait for you two to meet him!"

"Same here," Robin agreed as they continued making their way towards the mansion.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The mansion was huge, at least four stories high with the width to match. Its immense teal walls towered over them as they approached its entrance, flaunting its intricate designs and embellishments. Their guide led them to the door, a masterpiece of delicately carved oak wood, painted in a beautiful rose colour. He carefully knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. The door soon opened, inviting them inside. Robin walked into the mansion, relishing the feeling of warmth that came from within.

The entrance hall was massive, comparable to the throne room back in Valm. A large carpet lay across the beautiful white marble floor, leading to a large Y-shaped staircase at the opposite end. The stairs led to a second storey that overlooked the first floor. Beautiful silver railings lined the edge of the overhang, shining in the bright candlelight. The large foyer was decorated with a few sofas and tables, arranged in neat clusters lining the walkway to the stairwell. Like the throne room in Valm, large marble columns supported the roof, lining the carpet from the door. Elegant designs carved into their bases, enhancing their aesthetic beauty. Paintings of various beautiful women lined the walls of the room, separated by elegantly crafted candlestands that were mounted at regular intervals. A large intricate chandelier hung from the roof, lighting up the room with its pale orange light. The interior was decorated in a pretty rose and magenta colour palette, giving the room a very welcoming, almost seductive feel.

At the top of the landing of the stairway stood a dignified man in a light blue vest. A pristine white jabot poked out of the neck of his vest, complimenting the frilly white sleeves that covered his arms. He wore dark blue pants, covered by his calf-high leather boots that shone with a well-polished lustre. A charming smile sat upon his handsome face, perfectly framed by his straight light blue locks.

Beside him was a pink haired woman, smiling pleasantly at the two that had just entered the room. Upon her head sat a maid's headpiece, the delicate band completely at odds with the spiked chin guard she was wearing. Grilled pauldrons were mounted on her shoulders, overlapping her metal armlets. A polished breastplate stretched across her striped blouse, ending at her waist where a set of grilled armour plates hung on either side of her wide hips. Dark leather pants clung to her thighs, covered by her steel shin guards and metal cleats.

"Ah, welcome to Rosanne!" The man greeted in a grand voice, walking down the stairs towards them, "My name is Virion, duke of this realm. I do sincerely hope that you have enjoyed your trip here."

"It has been a most pleasant trip, dear sir," Robin replied cordially, bowing politely at the approaching pair, "I am Robin, tactician of Valm, and this is my companion, Nelson, head of finance."

"The trip from Valm leaves a lot to be desired," Nelson grumbled, stretching his neck, "But yeah, other than that we're doing just peachy."

Robin gave Nelson a quick jab with her elbow, causing the lanky man to buckle in pain. Virion let out a refined laugh.

"Ahah! I see that you two have a close relationship," He said, resting his chin on a hand, "Closer than friends perhaps?"

"We just work together a lot," The tactician said offhandedly, shooting Nelson a glare, "Don't mind him, he just hasn't used his manners in a long time."

"Rude," Nelson snorted, folding his arms.

Suddenly, Virion leaned in close, causing Robin to back away instinctively.

"Now that I've had a better look at your countenance," He muttered, scratching his chin, "You are quite the ravishing beauty, are you not?"

He quickly bent down on one knee, taking her hand in his. He brought the back of her palm to his lips, gently planting a kiss on it. Robin let out a yelp, instantly flushing red at the gesture.

"A pleasure to meet you, milady," He purred, looking up at her.

Nelson quickly swatted away the duke's hand, moving to stand between two. He glared fiercely at the blue-haired man, a thunderous look on his face.

"My, my how protective," The pink-haired woman commented lightly, rapping the blue-haired man on the head, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Cherche, the guardian of this pathetic excuse of a man."

"Ow! That was quite uncalled for, my dear Cherche," Virion whined, rubbing his head, "I was merely giving our guests a proper greeting."

"It's okay, Nelson," Robin said, regaining her composure, "I was just surprised, that's all."

"If you say so," Nelson grunted, eyeing the duke suspiciously as he stepped aside.

Virion got to his feet, dusting his knees off as he did. His eyes fell upon Robin's left arm, hidden beneath her coat.

"Good heavens! Whatever happened to your arm?!" He cried, shoving past Nelson and carefully examining her arm.

"Ah, nothing much," Robin replied, trying to play down the injury, "I just had a nasty run-in with some bandits the other day. It will recover in due time."

"I see," The duke said, a sad look on his face, "A shame that such a tragedy happened to one as beautiful as you."

Nelson clenched his fists, a vein popping up on his temple.

"Anyway, might we ask as to why both of you are here?" Cherche asked, "I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to say hello."

"Of course," Robin replied, her eyes losing their playful naivete, "We came today to discuss some politics with you. Specifically, your economic systems."

"Oh? Really now?" Virion asked, raising his an eyebrow sceptically, "From what I've heard, Valm's economy has been flourishing in recent times. Some have said even better than us."

"Well, it is doing better than before, most definitely," The tactician admitted, cupping her chin, "But our tax management is hardly something you'd want to replicate."

"Ah, I see," Virion mused, "So you wish to learn how we levy our fees and adapt your own way of running accordingly?"

"That's the gist of it," Nelson said drolly, flicking his wrist.

"Well, what do we stand to gain?" The duke inquired, running a hand through his fine hair, "Maybe a date with the fair maiden?"

Nelson's brow furrowed in annoyance, a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Sorry, that's not on the table," Robin chuckled, "Instead, I can introduce you to some of our own systems and agricultural methods."

She held out a gloved hand, smiling at the duke

"I can also offer a reduction in the tariffs on Rosanne's imports if you'd like."

"A sound idea!" Virion declared, snatching her open hand and shaking it firmly. He turned around, ushering them to follow him.

"Come, let us take this discussion somewhere more private."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin and Nelson heaved a heavy sigh as the duke and his attendant left the meeting room, both exhausted from the negotiations. Robin groaned tiredly, her heads in her hands while Nelson leaned back on the couch. 

"Well that was exhausting," The mage deadpanned, rolling his neck out, "And we still gotta settle those trade tariffs when we get home too."

"Well, we have what we came for," Robin yawned, "Now, we just need to go back. But before that, I need some sleep."

The sun had already set by the time they had finished talking and Virion had been kind enough to lend them a room to sleep for the night.

"How do we have anything?" Nelson asked exasperatedly, snapping up, "All we know is how to fix our tax problem. We still haven't got any information on the spies or the reeking boxes."

"The duke is a kind and caring man, that much is for certain," Robin explained, closing her eyes, "I highly doubt that he would risk doing anything dangerous like importing monster bait into his country."

"How sure can you be?" Nelson grumbled, a frown on his face, "I don't trust that man. If he really was behind the attack, he has some nerve greeting you as if he did nothing wrong.

"Relax, I'm almost completely sure," Robin asserted, resting a hand on her companion's shoulder, "He confidently welcomed us with open arms, not something everyone can do, especially people that have something to hide. After talking to him just now, I am completely sure that it wasn't Rosanne that attacked us that night. Even if it was, it's highly likely that he wasn't a part of it."

Nelson let out a sigh, his lanky shoulders sagging as his head hung low.

"Well, if you say so," He mumbled reluctantly, "I know better than to not trust your judgement. It is what has gotten us this far."

After a moment of silence, a knock came from the entrance. The door opened, revealing a maid dressed in black with a frilly apron around her waist.

"Milady, Milord," She greeted, bowing respectfully, "Your room is ready. Lord Virion has sent me to guide you there."

The two soldiers followed the maid, walking down the candlelit hallways. Robin admired the various paintings lined the walls, each one of a gorgeous landscape vastly different from the one another.

"Where does the duke get all these paintings from?" She asked, gliding her fingertips along the wall.

"Lord Virion usually purchases them from various travelling painters," The maid answered, quietly mincing her way down the hall, "I am told that most of these are paintings from the continent of Valm."

Robin stared paintings with renewed interest.

Most of these were from this land?

She had meticulously studied every map down to the smallest detail, but never could she have imagined that the actual scenery would have been this breathtaking.

The maid led them to a pair of double doors, handing them a small bronze key.

"This is your room distinguished guests," She said, bowing once more, "I hope you do find the room suitable for your... activities."

Robin nodded, wondering what the maid had meant with her last comment. She opened the doors, instantly understanding the moment she looked inside.

The bedroom was large, decorated with various beautiful furniture and paraphernalia. A dresser sat to the left of the door, topped with a beautiful candelabrum that lit the room. Beside it lay a long couch, its white leather shining in the candlelight. To the right of the room stood a large wardrobe with a body length mirror inbuilt into the door. Intricate designs were carved into its wooden surface, enhancing its sleek design. A large soft rug lay in the centre of the room, its white fur had a slight sheen from the candles that lit the room. Robin could see the night sky from a large window opposite the door. White veils draped down around the wooden frame, giving an ethereal feel to the room. A table stood below the window, surrounded by a couple chairs. Atop the table were a few plates of food, still hot judging by the steam that rose up from it

However, the main thing that caught her attention was the large king sized bed that took up the majority of the left side of the room, topped by a large princess' canopy. Flowing white curtains hung from either side, inviting her to jump in and sleep.

"Why is there only one bed?" Nelson asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Well, we were told by your driver that you two were lovers," The maid giggled, a wide smile on her face, "So we prepared your room accordingly! Please do enjoy yourselves tonight!"

With that the maid promptly shut the door, her laughter echoing throughout the hallway. Nelson smacked his face with his hand, leaning on the dresser. Robin felt the heat rise to her cheeks, clutching her coat in embarrassment.

"Gods, this has got to stop," The sorcerer groaned, rolling his eyes, "Now what?"

"Well, too late to do anything now," Robin sighed, shrugging off her coat, "We just sleep here I guess."

She tossed her coat onto one of the chairs, the black fabric rolling down the wooden frame.

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed," Robin yawned, stretching her good arm, "I'm used to sleeping in my office anyway."

"Like hell you are," Nelson growled, promptly planting himself on the leather furniture, "You're still injured, go get some proper rest on the bed."

"But-"

"No. Buts," Nelson said firmly, lying down on the soft surface, "And go eat something before you sleep, I'm going to bed."

Before Robin could retort, her stomach growled loudly, causing the tactician to blush even harder. She let out a sigh, moving over to the table and pulling up a chair.

"Fine..." She mumbled, grabbing a piece of bread, "Good night, Nelson."


	9. Chapter 9

Robin snapped her eyes open, awoken by nature's call. She fidgeted uncomfortably under the blankets, unwilling to leave the pleasant warmth of her bed. Eventually, her bursting bladder got the better of her, forcing her to sit up.

She regretted her decision as her blanket fell from her shoulders, allowing a frigid breeze to wash over her. The cold air sent shivers down her spine, almost making her duck back down into the warm embrace of her sheets. The sleepy woman reached a hand down the side of her bed, trying to feel for the chamber pot beneath. She found what she was looking for, flinching as her fingers touched the cool porcelain surface.

Pulling the pot out from underneath, she began to pull down her pants until she heard a snort from behind her. She instantly froze, snapping out of her sleepy daze as she remembered that she was sharing her room with Nelson. Her head snapped around, eyes wide as she stared at the mage that lay on the couch.

In the faint moonlight, she saw his sleeping form, curled up in a fetal position. His eyes shut as his body rose and fell with his soft breathing. His cloak covered most of his body, the golden trimming of which shone in the moonlight as in hung from his person.

Robin was brought back to reality as she fought back the urge to relieve herself. She hesitated for a moment, her mind racing through her options. Daring not to even breath, she gingerly placed the pot below her, bracing herself for what came next. She paused for a long while, debating whether she should turn back now. She slowly squatted down, mustering her resolve as she bared herself. Although she was hidden behind the bed, her legs quivered as if the entire world was watching. She shut her eyes tight, emptying her bladder into the chamber pot. Robin winced as the tinkling sound of water hitting the ceramic resounded throughout the room, praying to Naga that she did not wake her sleeping companion.

After what seemed like an eternity, Robin let out a gasp, grasping onto her bedsheets as she took deep breaths. Never before had she felt so tense in her life. Her heartbeat was deafening, ringing in her ear as she tried to pull up her pants with one hand. Sweat rolled down her forehead, dripping down on the rug beneath.

Thanks to the ordeal, she was now hyper-aware of her surroundings. Her heightened senses allowing her to detect everything in the room. The cool autumn air on her bare skin, the smell of leftover food on the table, the sound of Nelson's soft breathing, the clicking of someone tinkering with a lock.

Wait. The clicking of someone tinkering with a lock?

She instantly crouched down behind the bed, her eyes focusing on the entrance to the room. Sure enough, there was a faint click-clack noise as the lock on the door twitched in the moonlight. She gathered mana in her good hand, holding her breath as she took aim at the door.

The mechanism unlocked with an audible clack, rotating to the side. The door crept forward, slowly swinging open. Robin observed watched as a man inched into the room, glancing left and right as he crept inside. A cloth bandanna covered the bottom of his nose and mouth, obscuring his face. His body was covered by a black cloak that melding with the darkness behind him, further concealing his movements. Her eyes caught a glint of moonlight, reflecting off the small dagger in his left hand.

'Fire!' She thought, flexing her wrist at the sharply. A fireball burst forth from her hand, temporarily illuminating the area as it whizzed across the room.

The masked man's head snapped towards the incoming spell, eyes wide with surprise. Unable to react in time, the fireball caught him in the shoulder. He shouted in pain as the fire burned through his cloak, singeing the skin underneath.

Nelson woke with a start as the fire illuminated the room, tumbling off the couch and onto the floor. He mumbled groggily as he flailing about the carpet, scrambling to get his bearings

The intruder focused in on Robin's location, dashing towards her, his blade flashing in the moonlight. Robin ducked below the bed, letting the attacker pass overhead. She quickly stood up, slamming her shoulder into the man's stomach. A loud grunt came from the intruder as the impact threw him against the wall, spittle flying from his lips.

Robin did not miss a beat, grabbing the chamber pot beside her. She smashed the porcelain craft over his head, shattering the pot. The man cried in pain as the shards of ceramic cut his face, the foul-smelling liquid within stinging his wounds. Robin gripped the handle of the broken pot tight, stabbing it into the intruder's throat. The man fell over dead, gurgling weakly as blood bubbled out his mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Robin saw a second intruder lunge towards hers him, his dagger poised to stab into her back. However, as soon as he moved past the dresser, a black bolt struck him in the side, throwing him sideways. He groaned in agony, convulsing on the floor as the dark magic seeped into his body.

"You gotta wake me up for these things," Nelson mumbled disgruntledly, black magic coalescing around his hands, "Don't just try to take everything on by yourself."

Robin nodded gratefully, finishing the downed man off with an elfire spell.

Suddenly, two more cloaked figures emerged from the shadows, rushing at them with blades drawn. Their eyes flashed in the moonlight, glowering with murderous intent.

Robin grabbed her sword off the table, clashing blades with one of them as he pounced on her. Sparks flew off their weapons as steel met with steel, The intruder pulled his weapon away, only to strike back with frightening speed. Robin tried her best to parry his stabs, managing to get away with only a few cuts on her arm. However, her and lack of sleep and experience were beginning to show. The tactician winced as the man scored a long slash along her thigh, blood dripping down her leg.

'Alright, change of plans,' Robin thought to herself, dropping her weapon. She dodged the intruder's next attack, catching his wrist in her good hand. She dropped down, pulling the man with her as she rolled backwards. the man stumbled forward, struggling to pull his arm out of her grip but to no avail. She gathered mana in her hand as she planted her foot in his stomach, doing her best to replicate the manoeuvre she had seen Elaine pull off the other day. She released as she kicked the man away from her, throwing him behind her.

"Elwind!" She shouted, her arm outstretched. A gust of wind shot forth, propelling the intruder further. With a loud crash, the masked man flew out the window, screaming as he fell all the way down to the ground, landing with a wet smack.

The tactician turned to Nelson, watching as he finished off his crippled opponent with an elthunder spell point blank. The electricity fried the poor man's skull, blood leaking out his nose and ears as he collapsed on the floor.

"Alright, that's it," Nelson declared, his eyes burning with rage, "We kill the duke tonight."

"Wait!" Robin protested, sheathing her sword, "We don't know that it's him!"

"Oh really now?" The lanky mage asked, sarcasm dripping off his voice, "Then I'm sure he just casually left his door unlocked right? There's no way these guys just waltzed in on their own!"

"Maybe they broke in," Robin reasoned, racking her brain for other possibilities, "Maybe they were originally here to kill the duke and found us-"

"I highly doubt the people of Rosanne want to kill their own ruler," Nelson interrupted dryly, a grim look on his face.

He grabbed the cloak of one of the intruders, holding it up in the moonlight. Robin gasped as the Crest of Rosanne gazed back her, her heart sinking into her stomach.

"Wait, m-maybe they're acting on their own," Robin said, her voice, like her confidence, wavering in the face of the evidence, "Maybe they're a rebellious splinter group."

Just then, a note fell out of the man's pocket, rolled up and tied with a red string. Nelson picked it up, unrolling and reading its contents.

"It's a royal decree," He growled, crushing the note in his hands, "That son of a bitch! He baited us into staying the night here!"

Robin rocked backwards, mouth agape in shock. Had she really been fooled? She had always thought herself to be a great judge of character. Befriending the trustworthy and avoiding dishonest scoundrels. Was she truly deceived?

She froze up as her world began crumbling in on itself, doubt clawing away at her one trait she had prided herself on. A sickening feeling began to well in her stomach as her evaluation of her own self-worth began to drop, beginning to question her own right to her position as tactician.

She snapped out of her self-reflection as the familiar weight of her coat settled on her shoulders, bringing her back to reality.

"C'mon, let's go," Nelson whispered, pulling the dark fabric tight around her small frame, "We need to get out of here."

"R-Right..."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The duo made their way through the halls, their footsteps muffled as they walked on the soft carpet. While they moved, Robin stared ahead in a daze, trying to make sense of the facts at hand.

"Why... why would they attack us?" She asked aloud, her initial shock replaced by intrigue, "Rosanne has nothing to gain from a conflict with Valm."

"They would have a lot more land if they conquered us," Nelson replied briskly, opening his stride, "Plus one less competitor in ruling the continent if they were really planning far ahead."

"But even then, this is way too reckless," Robin quietly debated, struggling to keep pace, "I need to find the duke, maybe speaking with him can shed some light on the situation."

"Why?!" Nelson growled, shooting a glare back at Robin, "Are you really that desperate to die? Going to find the person who wants you dead?"

"I need to know the reason," Robin answered, almost tripping over the carpet, "I find it hard to imagine that a man that cares so much for its own beauty and people who want to engage in such a meaningless war."

"Well maybe you thought wrong," Nelson snapped, raising his voice, "Maybe Dukey Mc Dukeypants isn't as good of a man as you had originally thought."

Robin stopped in her tracks, halting in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" Nelson snapped, looking back at the stationary girl, "Why'd you stop?"

"What's your problem?" Robin asked, a hint of annoyance in her tone, "Ever since you met the duke, been rather rude and brusque. Care to explain why?"

Nelson clicked his tongue, glancing off to the side. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, fidgeting as he folded his arms.

"Look, I just don't trust that guy alright?" He explained, scratching the back of his neck, "He already attacked us once before and now he does it again? You were almost killed, Robin! **Twice** I might add."

Robin's face fell at his words, her silver hair covering her eyes. Her hand gripped her left arm, the pain reminding her that she had very nearly lost her arm entirely. She bit her lip, shuddering at the thought of what might have happened had her bladder not woken her up when it did.

"I understand that," Robin said slowly, her grip tightening, "But I don't understand why."

Nelson put his hand on hers, his large palm covering her small hand entirely. He gave her a gentle squeeze, comforting the unstable girl.

"I... can't say that I understand either," He muttered, his black eyes soft with emotion, "All I know is that I want to get you out of here safely. Please, Robin, Valm needs you."

"Nelson..." Robin trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"Okay, let's leave," She sighed, her shoulders sagging as she did, "If I die here, Naga knows what will to Valm with Excellus as its only brain."

Nelson laughed, cracking a small smirk.

"Atta girl," He chuckled, continuing down the hallway.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Nelson kicked open the door leading to the foyer, spells at the ready. Then he stopped, rocking back slightly, eyes going wide.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, pushing past the mage. She gasped in shock, needing to do a double take at the scene before her.

A large group of masked figures crowded a pair of people in the centre of the cavernous room, many with daggers drawn. A few more cloaked men stood hidden behind pillars, their bows almost imperceptible as they blended into the darkness. A few of them lay dead on the floor however, their blood splashed across the pillars and marble floor.

What surprised them the most was the person in the centre. It was Virion, the very person they thought to be the mastermind behind the assassination plot. His fancy clothes were now rags, torn and cut in multiple places. An arrow stuck lay stuck in his left thigh, blood oozing down his leg. His perfect hair was now dishevelled and matted, blood and grime plastering it to his skin. He was haggard and pale, his proud posture forgotten as he stood slouched over his injured leg. He held a bow in his left hand, an arrow nocked to its steel frame.

Next to him was Cherche, not much better off than her liege. She looked as if she had walked through the slaughterhouse, blood covering her newly-scratched armour. Her eyes darted from enemy to enemy, watching for her next opening. She briefly swept her long pink hair out of her face, letting it fall messily around her shoulders. She gripped a long battleaxe in her hands, her muscles twitching from the anticipation.

Two of the masked men leapt towards Virion from the circle, swinging their sharp daggers at the duke. Virion quickly spun on his good leg, letting his arrow fly. The first man dodged to the left, the shot whizzing past his chest. However, the next man was not so agile. He cried in anguish as the arrow buried itself in his neck, blood spurting out of his mouth as he fell over dead. Cherche darted over to the one that got through, heaving her axe in a large arc in front of her. The masked man brought up his blades to block the attack, crossing them over each other. The action proved futile as the battleaxe cleaved him in two, smashing through the metal effortlessly.

"They look to be in quite the pickle," Nelson muttered, still watching in shock, "Looks like I was wrong."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Robin hissed, shooting an elfire spell at one of the masked archers, "Let's go help them!"

The twin fireballs crashed into the cloaked man, setting him ablaze. He shrieked in pain as the flames burned him, rolling on the floor in a bid to put out the flames. All the people in the room turned, facing the newcomers. Robin quickly ran over to the railing, firing more spells into the crowd at the bottom. The masked assassins dispersed, avoiding the volley of fire that flew towards them. Cherche seized the opportunity, grabbing the duke and making a break for one of the pillars.

Some of the archers quickly drew their weapons, aiming at the silver-haired woman. Just as they were about to fire, a black wave flowed down the staircase, engulfing them in an inky embrace. The assassins began to choke, clutching their throats as froth bubbled out their mouths.

"I'll handle these guys," Nelson sighed, moving next to Robin, "Go check on those two."

The tactician nodded, throwing her legs over the railing as Nelson covered for her with his own magical barrage. She stuck out her hand below her as she fell, the wind whipping past her ears.

"Wind," She breathed, casting the air-based spell at her feet. A gale burst forth from her palm, cushioning her fall as she landed gracefully on the ground.

'Getting better at this wind manipulation,' She thought to herself as she dashed over to the injured pair. She ducked down into a roll as an arrow skimmed over her head, shaving off a few strands of hair.

"How are you both holding up?" She asked, taking cover behind the pillar.

"Not too good," Cherche grunted, her orange eyes weary with exhaustion, "Lord Virion can't really move as he is and my arms are just about to give out."

Virion nodded weakly, his breathing laboured as struggled to catch his breath. Robin reached into her coat, producing a pair of vials. 

"Here, drink this," She instructed, handing a vial to both of the injured, "It will help with the pain."

They both nodded, doing as they were told and chugging the green liquid. Cherche immediately coughed when the bottle left her lips, shuddering as the bitter taste of the vulnerary lingered on her tongue.

"Cherche, can you help me apply pressure on the wound?" Robin asked, pulling out a roll of bandages from her pocket, "I need to take the arrow out."

She nodded, pressing her hands on Virion's leg. The duke winced in pain as Robin grabbed the arrow shaft, gritting his teeth together.

"I'm pulling it out now," She said calmly, allowing Virion to brace himself, "In three... two.. one..."

The teal-haired man screamed through his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly as Robin yanked out the arrow. Not wasting any time, Robin quickly bandaged the wound, the white cloth quickly turning red from the blood beneath.

"That should do for now," She muttered, drawing her blade, "Now it's time to take care of those guys."

She peeked out from behind the pillar, surveying the battlefield. More dead assassins lay around the foyer, struck dead by Nelson's lightning magic. Most of the survivors had been forced back behind the opposite pillars, with only a few in a position to return fire. Even then, whenever one poked their head out to take a shot, a black bolt would swiftly neutralise him. The sorcerer had done a good job of locking down the battlefield.

She quickly darted towards the opposing side, her purple eyes glinting with focus. One of the assassins shot an arrow at her, getting a hex from Nelson for his troubles. Robin deftly deflected the arrow, cutting the shaft in two with her blade. She slid past one of the pillars, stabbing the man hiding behind. Blood spilt out his mouth as the tactician gutted him, driving her blade deeper into his stomach.

From his back, another assassin quickly struck at her injured arm, lunging forward with his dagger. She quickly dropped her weapon, dodging the attack. With lightning quick reflexes, she caught his hand in an underarm grip, holding it tight. Pivoting on her right leg, she lashed out with her left, kicking the man away from her. The masked man screamed as his arm hyperextended, his shoulder popping out of its socket. He bent over on the floor, clutching his arm as he howled in pain.

Robin immediately retrieved her weapon, moving on to the next pillar. She clashed blades with the man taking cover in its shadow, both refusing to budge. She swiftly kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling backwards and out of the safety of the column. Once out of the safety of cover, he was quickly turned into a pincushion, arrows sticking out of his neck and chest.

One of the archers drew his bow, releasing an arrow towards her. She avoided the projectile, shielding her left arm from the impact as she rolled o the side. A loud shout made her look up, coming face to face with one of the masked assassins as he raised his dagger high above her. She quickly curled up defensively, bracing herself for the blow.

The blow never came; the man was decapitated by a large axe that swung around from the other side of the pillar. A pink haired woman round the marble column, swinging her axe at another masked assassin and splitting him in twain.

"Cherche!" Robin cried in surprise, regaining her footing, "Why are you here?"

"Thought you could use the help," The other woman replied, spinning her battleaxe around, "Plus, Lord Virion's pretty well covered by your boyfriend up there."

"He's not my boyfriend," Robin deadpanned, surging forward and swinging her sword, "More like... a close companion."

Her sword struck one of the cloaked figures' daggers, the force of the strike knocking his weapon out of his hand. She brought her knee up into his stomach, winding him as she smashed his face with the pommel of her weapon. A sickening crack resounded through the room as the metal met his masked mug, breaking his nose on impact. The man screamed in agony, curling into a ball, burying his head in his hands.

More screaming filled the hall as Cherche sunk her axe into another masked figure, the blade cutting all the way from his shoulder to his hip.

"She's like a female Walhart," Robin muttered in awe as she watched the pink-haired attendant yanked her weapon out of the dying man, proceeding to hack away at another.

Suddenly, Robin felt something sharp pierce her back, pain bursting forth from the spot she had been hit. She let out a cry as she bent over, the arrow sticking out of her for all to see.

"Robin!" Cherche shouted, leaning over the trembling woman, "Are you alright?"

"I'll survive," The tactician replied in a strained voice, dropping her sword, "But he won't."

She quickly turned to her attacker, firing an elfire spell. The archer leapt to the side, the fireballs striking the space where he had been. Robin had already anticipated this, preemptively firing a wind spell at where he was going to land. The gust blew him off his feet, sending him tumbling forward onto the floor. Nelson did not waste any time, frying the poor man with a couple of elthunder spells.

The remaining assassins made a break for the door, deciding that they were not going to win this battle. They quickly reached the entrance, kicking the wooden double doors wide open. Cherche suddenly brought her fingers to her lips, whistling loudly. An ear-splitting roar came from outside the mansion, forcing Robin and many of the masked men to cover their ears. Robin's eyes went wide as a massive scaled beast descended on the escaping assailants, massacring them with serrated fangs and sharp claws. One of the more fortunate ones did not meet his end at the beast's claws, getting smacked by its powerful tail instead. The blow sent him flying, colliding into the side of the mansion. He coughed up blood from the impact, crumpling over in a heap.

Cherche toted her axe on her shoulder as she sauntered over to the reptilian monster, a smile on her lips.

"Good job, Minerva," She crooned, reaching up and scratching the crest of the creature. The oversized lizard purred gutturally, wagging its tail in pleasure.

"What is that?" Robin asked, quivering in fear at the sight of the gigantic beast.

"She's a wyvern," Cherche chirped proudly, hugging the dragon, "Don't you think she's just the cutest thing?"

Robin gulped as she took a good look at the large wyvern. Its black scales shone in the moonlight with an unmatched lustre, blending into the night sky. The scales transitioned from black to grey as they approached the underbelly of the dragon, becoming more softer and smoother. It spread its massive leathern wings, almost as if to show itself off to the tactician. It gazed at Robin with yellow eyes, a smug look on its reptilian maw.

"Well... I don't know about cute," Robin said hesitantly, scratching the back of her head, "But I do think she's really pretty."

"Why thank you, Robin," The wyvern knight said politely, smiling at the shorter woman, "Minerva is very flattered, isn't that right?"

The large dragon purred again, this time even louder than before.

"Ladies," Nelson called out, ambling down the stairs, "While it's nice that both of you are getting along, we have other things to take care of."

Both women turned, seeing the two injured assassins still writhing on the floor.

"Robin, can you handle those two?" Cherche asked, patting the tactician on the shoulder, "I have to take care of my dear Minerva here."

The silver-haired woman nodded, making her way over to where Nelson and Virion were waiting. They walked over to the one with the broken nose, surrounding him. He looked up from his hands, cowering as Nelson approached him.

"Alright pal, wanna tell me who sent you?" Nelson asked in an uncharacteristically nice voice, even cracking a smile, "If you cooperate, we can both walk away happy."

The man grunted, a scowl on his face as he turned away from the mage. Nelson let out a sigh, pulling out a small knife from under his robes. He grabbed the cloaked man's hand, stabbing the back of his palm. The man howled in agony as pain coursed through his body, struggling to free his hand from Nelson's grasp.

"Look, I'm not a very patient person," Nelson growled dangerously, his pleasant demeanour gone, "Tell me what you know or I'm taking a finger next."

To emphasize his point, the mage pressed the knife against the man's index finger, drawing blood as the blade cut the skin.

"Not... t-telling you.... anything..." The man gasped, his breathing becoming laboured, "I'd rather... d-die... than r-risk... you... knowing."

Suddenly, he convulsed violently, hyperventilating as the whites of his eyes became visible. All three backed away from the man, watching as he writhed on the floor. Then he ceased his struggle, tears leaking out his eyes as his body twitched unnaturally.

"What just happened?" Virion asked, cautiously approaching the man, "Is he dead?"

Robin briskly strode over to the man, putting her fingers to his neck.

"No, but he will soon be," She said grimly, examining his mouth, "He's stopped breathing."

"Poison pills?" Nelson questioned, a look of disdain of his face, "Effective, but immoral."

"Most likely," The tactician replied, scooping out a white chalky substance from the dead man's teeth with a finger, "Probably hemlock from the looks of it. How's our other man doing?"

"Alas, he too has passed on," Virion lamented, looking over at the other motionless body, "Now, we are without any leads."

"We still have one," Nelson said, looking the duke straight in the eye, "Aren't they your men?"

"What?!" Virion shouted indignantly, glaring at the mage, "Are you daft? Why would a dashing nobleman like myself order my loyal soldiers to put me to the blade?"

"No, not you," Robin explained, trying to calm down the fiery duke, "what we're trying to say is that maybe someone within your army is trying to assassinate you."

"But Rosanne lacks an army," He said, resting a hand on his hip, "The town's guard is all the military might we have."

"Oh really? You don't have a spy unit?" Nelson asked, suspicion written all over his face, "Then what about those cloaks with your symbol?!"

"What cloaks do you speak of?" Virion asked, genuine confusion on his face, "The only clothing articles we emblazon with our proud crest are the armour of the town's guard."

Robin looked back and forth between the two men. Something was obviously wrong here. Either she and Nelson had the wrong idea, or the duke was an incredible actor.

"Robin," Cherche called out, an off tone in her voice, "Can I ask you something?"

The tactician nodded to the wyvern knight as she sauntered over to the group, a slight frown on her face. In one hand, she held one of the hooded men's cloaks and a piece of parchment in the other.

"I know you probably didn't do this but..." She said, throwing the black fabric on the floor, "But what's the meaning of this?"

Robin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she stared at the cloak on the ground. The royal crest of Valm stared back at her, glinting in the moonlight. Nelson too had his eyes glued to the cloth, speechless as his mouth hung open.

"You were saying?" Virion asked, clearing his throat, "These are Valmese symbols, are they not? Why, they hardly look anything like our grand crest."

"Wait a minute," Nelson said, reaching into his pocket, "Then how do you explain this?"

He pulled out the crumpled note from before, showing the contents to the duke. Virion took the paper into his hands, a look of disbelief on his face.

"This is preposterous," He hissed, his hands shaking as he gripped the note tight, "To think that someone would be so impudent as to attempt to forge MY handwriting!"

"Well, I can assure you that Virion did not write that," Cherche vouched, handing the parchment in her hand to Robin, "Just like how I'm sure you didn't write that."

Robin unravelled the rolled piece of paper, squinting as she read its contents. It was a royal decree from Valm... or at least something that looked like it. At the bottom of the document was a scrawl that loosely resembled Excellus' signature.

"So this is the work of a third party?" She questioned, rolling up the forgery.

"I believe so," Virion agreed, theatrically pressing a hand to his forehead, "But who? That is the question?"

Suddenly, he sank to one side, Cherche catching him before he fell.

"What's wrong?" She asked, supporting her liege with her shoulder.

"M-My leg..." Virion gasped, wincing in pain, "Its condition has deteriorated considerably. I'm afraid we have to continue this discussion tomorrow my friends."

"No worries. Please, do go get yourself patched up," Robin said tiredly, slumping back on a pillar, "I'm going to go get some rest."

"Not so fast there," Cherche interjected, grabbing the tactician by the arm, "You too Robin, don't think I'm not going to let you go untreated as when you went out of your way to save us."

She nodded to Nelson, a small smile on the corner of her lips.

"You too, Nelson."

The lanky mage sighed, reluctantly following after the pink-haired wyvern rider as she dragged the other two out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hi guys!
> 
> Grazyfish here!
> 
> I have been getting a few questions regard the identity of some of the characterse in this story so I'd thought I'd address them now.
> 
> Most of the characters that appear in this story are bosses/sidebosses in the main game. I have been choosing who to use based on whether or not they appear in Walhart's army or are Valmese. So, yes, Nelson is that same asshole that blackmailed Severa into working for him in her paralougue, I chose to use him because in his lore, it said that he used to be general for Walahrt's army.
> 
> So far, the only OC I have in this story is Elaine.
> 
> _Who is probably one of the nameless pegasus knights you kill along the way :p_


	10. Chapter 10

Robin sighed, restlessly tapping her fingers on the table. They had been relocated to the mansion's infirmary where the in-house cleric had been taking care of them. Fortunately, none of the other staff had been attacked, leaving the four of them as the only casualties.

Amongst them, Nelson was the least injured, barely a scratch on the mage as he sat in the corner of the room. Robin honestly wondered if he was using magic to keep his clothes clean, shielding her eyes from the flawless sheen that came off his robes. He scrunched up his face as he examined the notes, scouring for any pieces of evidence.

Virion lay opposite him, his eyes closed as he slept on a cot. Robin wanted to have a word with him but let him sleep instead. He was, by far, the most hurt from the encounter and she wanted him to be in the best condition during their nest conversation.

Watching over him was Cherche, silently sitting next to his bed as she gazed upon the sleeping duke. She had a sombre look on her face, her shoulders sagging as she leaned tiredly on the arm of her chair. Like her liege, she had been roughed up during the fight, her long hair now tangled and her armour scratched. But other than that, she was mostly fine.

Robin's stomach growled, reminding her of how hungry she was. She sighed as she lay back on the bed, wincing as her wounded back pressed into the soft wool bed. That maid sure was taking her time. The sky was dark when she had left but now the dawn's first light was streaming into the infirmary. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as sleep started to take her, her exhaustion winning out her hunger.

A knock came from the door, snapping Robin awake. She quickly sat up on her bed, her mouth watering at the prospect of food.

"Come in," Cherche called out, perking up at the sound. The door swung open as a maid dressed in a frilled apron entered the room, balancing a large tray of assorted baked goods in one hand. Robin melted as the aroma of fresh pastry wafted over, barely able to contain herself as the maid made her way across the room. She neatly placed the tray down on the table in the centre of the room, picking up a separate plateful of baked scones.

"For you, milady," The aproned woman said, placing the plate on the tactician's lap, "Please do forgive my tardiness, we had finished baking these just now."

"Please, don't worry about it," Robin pleaded, wiping a trail of saliva from the corner of her lips, "Thank you so much for the food."

She immediately tucked into her scone, scooping it up in one hand and shoving it into her mouth. She let her eyes close, savouring the taste as the tartness of the jam melded beautifully with the natural sweetness of the pastry.

Apparently, she was not the only starving soul. She heard a loud munching noise, turning her attention to the source. Nelson had put down the notes in favour of feeding himself, shifting his chair next to the table. He voraciously attacked the pastries, chomping away at the apple strudels and scarfing down the sugary contents. 

"I see you're both very hungry," Cherche chuckled, taking a bite of her own tart, "Was the food last night not enough?"

"Huh? N-No! Of course not!" Robin spluttered, struggling to swallow her mouthful of food, "It's just that I usually eat after I wake up, so I was feeling rather peckish."

"Well, I didn't eat last night. It was far too late for dinner," Nelson admitted frankly, grabbing another strudel off the tray, "So this is my first meal in a while."

"Nelson!" Robin scolded, snapping her head to the mage, "You're being rude to our host!"

"I like to call it 'being honest'," The sorcerer deadpanned, licking the crumbs off his lips, "Damn, these strudels are delicious."

Cherche laughed heartily, almost dropping her tart in the process.

"You two are really quite entertaining to watch," She sighed, wiping a tear from her eye, "But yes, we do appreciate honesty over etiquette here in Rosanne. And Nelson I am thankful that you are as frank as they come."

Robin sighed defeatedly, dragging a hand across her face. Nelson merely shrugged his shoulders, snatching another pastry from the table.

"But thank you for your thoughtfulness, Robin," Cherche said, smiling at the silver-haired woman, "It does tell me a lot about your character and personality."

Nelson snorted, rolling his eyes as he devoured his strudel. Robin shot him a glare but said nothing, narrowing her eyes at the dark mage.

"Mmnnn... What is that fragrance I smell?" Virion mumbled, stirring from his sleep, "Perhaps a fine meal after a battle well fought?"

"Indeed," Cherche replied, stroking her ward's head, "Come, your breakfast awaits."

Virion sat up slowly, wincing as he moved his leg. He let out a large yawn, stretching his stiff body. Chercher held out a plate, on top of which sat a few perfectly baked lemon tarts.

"Ah, thank you, my dear Cherche," He said, gracefully taking the dish from his attendant, "You always know what I love best."

"Oh, please," Cherche deadpanned, sweeping a lock of pink hair behind her ear, "After serving you for such a long time, it would shameful of me not to know."

"Oh, kind Cherche. Whatever would I do without you?" Virion asked, theatrically taking a bite out of his pastry.

"Pffft, go get a room you two," Nelson scoffed, rocking back on his chair, "I've had enough of your lovey-dovey malarkey."

Just then, a gust of wind blew by, tipping Nelson's chair a little further than he had anticipated. The mage flailed his arms around comically as he fell backwards, tumbling out of his chair and onto his back.

"And I've had enough of you," Robin huffed, her hand outstretched.

The duke and his attendant guffawed, their noble bearing forgotten as they held their sides in mirth.

"You two really are an amusing couple!" Virion laughed, struggling to contain his hysterics, "The royal court must be quite the carnival with both of you around."

"I personally don't find any of this funny," Nelson grumbled, getting to his feet, "I'm an auditor, not a comedian for crying out loud."

"And I'm a tactician, not your mother," Robin countered, giving Nelson a dirty look.

"Anyways, now that we're all awake and full," Cherche interrupted, "We should discuss how to move forward from here."

The other three sobered up immediately, their faces showing no hints of playfulness.

"I have analysed the letters," Nelson started, pulling the notes out of his pocket, "I can confirm that they were written by the same person."

Robin grunted in agreement, taking the notes from him.

"Also, judging by how identical these signatures are to the real thing, I can safely that the person has quite a high level of political influence." She continued, showing off the forgeries, "He must have at least seen a copy of the official documents before to achieve this level of similarity."

"Not to mention that they are well funded," Nelson added, leaning back in his chair, "They have managed to import reeking boxes from Ylisse and hire pretty capable assassins. These guys are going to tough to deal with."

Virion nodded his head, digesting the information he just learned.

"But who would benefit from this?" Cherche questioned, tapping her chin, "If anything, it would have to be a rival country, probably someone that has a history with either Valm or Rosanne."

"Well, I don't believe that anyone has any that animosity towards Rosanne," Virion stated, "What about Valm?"

"I highly doubt Valm has any enemies either," Robin answered, cupping her chin, "Valm has never been one to interact with other countries, only reaching out in recent times."

A deathly silence fell over the four as they pondered the potential suspects.

Robin closed her eyes, her brows furrowed in sheer concentration. As far as she knew, there were only a few neighbouring countries large enough and close enough to pull off such an assault. The nation of Steiger to the south, known for its defensive prowess and bastion of a castle. There was also the Mila Faithful, an amalgamation of religious that gathered near the Mila tree, making it their home. To the west lay the dukedom of Laguna, that thrived on its massive overseas trading industry.

She pressed a hand to head as she began sifting through her shortlisted suspects. While Steiger definitely had the military might for it, their forte was defence, not infiltration and sabotage. Moving on, it was inconceivable, almost laughable, to even think that the Mila faithful would do such a thing. Going off of what she heard from travellers and merchants, the Mila Faithful were the kindest, most patient individuals one could meet, having devoted their lives to the Earth Mother. The most likely possibility would have to be Laguna since their sea trade would also explain how they obtained the reeking boxes. But even then, Valm has never had any correspondence with the seaside nation, let alone signed any formal decrees or agreements with them.

"Unless..." Robin mumbled, her eyes lighting up, "It **wasn't** a third party that orchestrated this."

"What do you mean?" Cherche asked, turning to the tactician.

"Virion, do you have anyone in charge of the military around here?" Robin asked, looking up at the duke.

"We do have one," Virion answered, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, "Why?"

"I have an idea on who the culprit may be," Robin replied, her voice dead serious, "But I would like to confirm it for myself."

"Are you perhaps, insinuating that my men want me off the throne?" Virion asked in a low voice, face turning dark, "You're treading on thin ice, my friend. I do not take kindly to baseless accusations, especially towards my people."

"No, no, no, that wasn't my intention," The tactician clarified, waving her hands in front of her, "The person I suspect to be behind this is someone else. I just wanted to check if there any other possibilities."

"Well then, you're more than welcome to converse with the fellow," Virion said, relaxing and lying back on his bed, "I can assure you that my head of security is a fine gentleman, please do have a chat with him if that will confirm your suspicions."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Robin yawned, stretching her arms out, "Lemme get some sleep first."

She lay back on her bed, patting her stomach as the pleasant feeling of satisfaction flooded her senses. The faint sound of talking echoed through her ears the other three continued their conversation, their words muffling into meaningless noise as she drifted off into sleep.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"Up and at 'em, sunshine," Robin heard someone say as she was shaken roughly by her shoulder, "Your guest is here."

She cracked open her eyes, groggily spinning around trying to find the person who had so rudely interrupted her nap. She squinted at the robed figure that sat in front of her.

"Nelson?" She croaked, her throat dry from lack of water, "What guest? I didn't arrange any meeting."

"The one with the head of the guard, remember?" Nelson said, folding his arms, "You said you wanted to meet him before we left."

"I did?" Robin mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "Is he here already?"

"Of course not," Nelson drawled, sarcasm dripping off his lips, "He's only just outside the door, waiting just for you."

The silver-haired woman sat still for a minute, processing what the mage had just said. Her purple eyes went wide as she scrambled out of her bed, only just registering what he meant.

"You know, I could do without the early morning sarcasm," Robin grumbled, pulling on her coat, "If I need to hurry just tell me."

"But where's the fun in that?" Nelson chuckled, smirking at the rushing girl, "And it's not early morning; it's half past noon."

Robin grunted disapprovingly at her lanky companion, quickly hurrying to the entrance.

Upon opening the door, her eyes lit up at the individual that stood before her. Although he was not wearing his helmet, she could still recognise his youthful face.

"Oh, hey," She uttered, covering her mouth, "You were our guide yesterday, weren't you?"

"Yes, I am," The man greeted her, bowing lightly, "How do you do, milady?"

"Not too bad," Robin replied, running a hair through her unruly bedhead, "Considering we were just attacked last night."

"Ay, I was about to get to that," The soldier lamented. He quickly dropped down on one knee, his head hung low in shame.

"My humblest apologies, milady," He apologised, his tone morose with guilt, "That was caused due to a lapse in my watch over the city walls. I will gladly do anything to make it up to you."

"Ah! Don't worry about it," Robin said, slightly taken aback by the gesture, "Even if it was your fault, at least no one was hurt."

"I... am prepared for my punishment..." The kneeling man sighed, drawing his weapon, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself either if something happened to either you or lord Virion,"

He put the blade to his neck, demonstrating his resolve as the steel bit into his skin.

"Woah! Okay, stop right there!" The tactician exclaimed, crouching down and grabbing his hand, "I forgive you already, you don't need to kill yourself over such a thing."

"Truly, milady?" He murmured, a dumbstruck look on his face as he looked up at her.

"Yes," Robin assured him, "Now, I need to ask you a few questions. And I can't do that when you're dead now can I?"

"Haha... indeed, milady, you are right," The soldier agreed, sheathing his blade, "You are merciful beyond compare; any other official aside from lord Virion would've had my head for such a dire mistake."

"Well, I'm not all that special," Robin admitted, twirling a lock of her silver hair, "I just do what I think is best for everyone. Soldiers included."

"I see," The man said, standing up, "Oh, I don't believe I've introduced myself, have I?"

He took a grand bow, tilting his chest almost parallel to the ground.

"I'm captain Wolf, the head of Rosanne's guard," He announced, "I may be inexperienced, but I do hope you will treat me well."

"You're new?" Robin asked, eyebrows raising in surprise, "You were so confident when escorting me yesterday, I thought for sure you were a senior soldier."

"You flatter me, milady," Wolf said, blushing at the compliment, "I just happen to know a lot about this beautiful city. Truth be told, I only enlisted into the military a couple of years ago."

"And you're already the head of the guard?" The tactician mused, eyes widening in interest, "I'm impressed."

"I was just lucky," The soldier admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Lord Virion said he saw potential in me when I was a foot soldier. Then he decided to put me into a position of power to test his hunch."

"Well, you seem to be doing well so far," Robin said, hand on her hips, "So far I haven't seen any major red flags other than last night's incident."

"But one mistake is all it takes," The guard captain groaned, rubbing his head in frustration, "Had anything happen to you or lord Virion last night... I don't know what I would do."

"Mistakes are inevitable," Robin stated, her tone serious as she stared into the man's eyes, "What's important is that you learn from them and come out stronger."

"Well, how can I improve from this?" Wolf asked, looking at her.

"You can use this as a case study for future events," She explained, "Perhaps next time, when important guests come, you can tighten security on where they're staying. Maybe you can increase the number of patrols to better protect the area. Or you could even lock down a sector of the city in the most extreme circumstances."

"Wow, I feel like a child talking to an adult," Wolf chuckled, laughing at his own incompetence, "It almost as if I've been enlightened after talking to you."

He perked up, remembering why he came here in the first place.

"Oh yes, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh, that," Robin said, glancing off to the side, "I just wanted to have a chat and see what you were like."

"Well, have you reached a conclusion?" Wolf asked, a slight look of worry on his face, "I do hope you don't dislike me."

"Don't worry, I don't" Robin laughed, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "You are every bit the gentleman Virion said you'd be."

"That's a relief," Wolf said, letting out a sigh, "For a second there, I thought you might think me incompetent and unreliable."

"You are more than capable, Wolf," Robin stated, "You should believe in yourself more. Most importantly, you have a good attitude and personality which will let you go far."

"Thank you, milady. For your kind words and advice," Wolf sighed, a grateful smile on his face as he saluted the shorter woman, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some patrol routes and security measures to review."

"Of course, captain," Robin said, returning his salute, "Thank you for coming today."

He quickly set off down the hallway, no doubt rushing off to improve his security measures.

'Well, that settles that' Robin thought to herself, watching the young man vanish around the corner, 'Now I just need to return to Valm.'

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin shivered as she stepped out of the mansion, a blast of cold autumn air blowing her back. She quickly stepped out into the garden, bathing in the afternoon sun and its much-needed warmth.

"Are we ready to go?" Robin asked, turning back to her lethargic friends.

"Just about," Nelson answered, wrapping his arms around himself as he stepped outside, "Gods, it's too damn cold out. Now we need to wait for our guests to come."

"Our guests?" Robin questioned, tilting her head, "I thought it was just going to be the two of us?"

"Fancy pants said he wanted to come and pay a visit," Nelson grumbled, "Apparently he wants to offer his thanks to Walhart. I tried to refuse, but the flamboyant fart wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Where was I when all this happened?" Robin wondered out loud, a puzzled look on her face.

"After breakfast," The mage replied flatly, "You went to sleep, remember?"

"Oh, right," The tactician muttered, scratching her head, "Guess I should've figured that out myself."

"Oh don't be too hard on yourself, my dear," A voice said from behind, "We can't be perfect all the time."

The both of them turned to see Virion and Cherche walking towards them, bags in hand.

"Well, unless you're me of course," He chuckled, motioning to himself with a hand.

Robin let out a small laugh as Nelson rolled his eyes.

"How the hell am I gonna survive riding with you?" He groaned, slapping a hand to his face, "Can you guys even fit into the carriage?"

"Oh, we sent your carriage back yesterday. Instead, we have prepared one for the four of us," Cherche clarified, giving the pair a sly look, "Sorry for intruding in on your personal time together."

"We're not an item!" Robin cried, feeling her cheeks burning up, "Why does everyone say that?!"

"I was just joking my dear," Cherche laughed, placing a hand on the tactician's shoulder, "No need to get so flustered."

"Indeed," Virion agreed, motioning to Nelson, "Furthermore, if you have such a strong reaction, you might hurt our dear Nelson's feelings."

"One more word and I'll seal your lips permanently," Nelson warned, glaring at the duke as he began to pool mana in his hands.

"Hey, no need to go that far," Virion said smiling nervously at the mage as he backed away, "T'was a joke, my good man, a joke."

"Well, we should set off soon," Robin said, looking at the sky, "From the looks of it, by the time we reach Valm, the sun would've already set."

"That's why we packed our clothes, my dear," Virion explained, showing his bag to the tactician, "I do hope we're not being too much of a nuisance by imposing on you."

"Don't worry about it," Robin said reassuringly, "We have more than enough rooms in the castle."

The four of them set off down the road, walking along the cobbled path.

"Oh yes, I take it you've talked to Wolf?" Virion interjected, "How did you find him?"

"He's a good man," Robin replied, looking back at the duke, "You were right about him. He seems like a hardworking person."

"Isn't he?" Virion exclaimed, his chest puffing out in pride, "I would like to think that I groomed him into a fine gentleman."

"I think he was already good before you met him," Robin scoffed, smiling at the teal-haired man.

"Ah, but of course," Virion admitted, adjusting his cravat, "But I am a man that can even refine perfection!"

Cherche chuckled at the comment, shaking her head. Nelson let out a snort, looking off to the side in disgust.

"Actually, will Rosanne be okay with you leaving?" Robin asked, recalling that Virion was the sole ruler of the country.

"Of course it will be," Virion said, spreading his arms out confidently, "Running Rosanne isn't a one-man show you know. I have a very capable town council as well as Wolf to hold the fort for me while I'm away."

"Oh," Robin mumbled, "I thought you were running Rosanne by yourself."

"No one can run a country by their lonesome," Virion laughed, "It would be a dictatorship. The lack of perspectives would make you fall for numerous fallacies, bringing disharmony and unrest to your people. Furthermore, the burden of having to account for the country's economy, governance and military would surely drive you insane."

"That makes sense," Robin thought aloud, thinking back on how she too delegated her duties to Nelson to manage her workload.

Silence fell over them as they continued on along the road, their boots thudding along the cobbled path.

"So how did you meet Cherche?" Robin piped, trying to keep the conversation going, "Did you happen to meet her by chance?"

"Nay, I've known Cherche for a long time now," The duke clarified, looking at his pink- haired companion, "I knew her since even before I was a duke. And she was merely a soldier in the military."

"Oh? That must have been a fairly long time ago," Robin mused, trying to remember what she had read before, "You took over the position around 10 years ago if I recall correctly. Then wouldn't you have been fairly young for someone of your station?"

"Yes, indeed..." Virion muttered, his eyes downcast, "I only assumed the role because my father passed on. Running the country by using what I had learnt from watching him"

"I'm... sorry to hear that," Robin mumbled hesitantly, unsure of what to say.

"It's in the past," Virion said, dismissing the topic, "This isn't a story about my past, it's about how I met Cherche. So anyway... we first met when I was selecting personnel to guard my mansion..."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"So Minerva almost ate you?" Robin asked, stifling her laughter, "Ha! I guess that's what you get for trying to woo her master."

"Heh... Minerva is quite the chaperone," Virion admitted, a sheepish grin on his face, "She has halted my advances more than once already."

"Oh please, Minerva is just protective," Cherche said, playfully nudging Virion in the side, "She just wants to ensure that I don't fall into the hands of some philanderous rascal."

"Looks like you have, though," Nelson muttered, glancing at the two of them.

"Lord Virion!" A soldier greeted, saluting the duke, "We have been waiting for you!"

A group of soldiers stood around the large portcullis that acted as the entrance to Rosanne. Behind them stood a gorgeous white carriage, decorated with gold finishings around its pristine body. Two handsome stallions stood to the front of the vehicle, kicking their powerful legs in anticipation. A guard opened an intricately designed door, revealing the spacious cabin within.

"Wow, this is much better than what we came in," Robin uttered, climbing into the carriage.

"Color me impressed, fancy pants," Nelson said, looking around the cabin, "This is quite the ride you got here."

"This? Ha! This is just one of the many carriages we have in Rosanne," Virion laughed, sitting opposite the two soldiers, "We have these carriages for the nobility to move around town."

"Then can you pass one of them to us?" Nelson asked, settling into his seat, "The only form of transport we have are those cramped-ass excuses for wagons."

Robin elbowed the mage in his ribs, causing him to grunt in pain.

"It's not like that," Robin explained, glaring at Nelson, "Walhart believes that everybody, soldier or civilian, should know how to ride a horse. Hence, there is a lack of carriages in Valm as most of the people have or rent their own horses for transport."

"I see," Virion mused, scratching his chin, "How interesting."

The driver closed the door with a slam, the carriage rocking from the impact.

"Wait, where's Cherche?" Robin asked, noticing that only three of them had gotten into the vehicle, "Is she not coming with us?”

"Oh, she is alright," Virion replied, casually stretching his arms out, "Any minute now..."

Suddenly, a loud screech came from outside the carriage, causing Robin and Nelson to jump in surprise. The latter smacking his head on the roof.

"What was that?" Robin cried, looking out the window.

"Must be that damned wyvern from last night," Nelson spat, clutching the top his head, "Curses, why do the roofs of these things have to be so damn low?"

Robin saw that Nelson was right; Minerva sat just a short distance away from them, Cherche sitting on her back. The pink-haired lady caught sight of Robin, smiling as she waved at her.

"So she'll be riding Minerva to Valm?" Robin asked, turning back to Virion, "Won't that be rather uncomfortable?"

"Cherche would be more at ease on the back of a wyvern than in any couch or chair in the world," Virion said, theatrically shrugging his shoulders, "I'll wager she'd rather sleep in the wyvern stables than her own bed if she could."

"You mean that there are more of those huge lizards?!" Robin exclaimed, her eyes opening wide.

"But of course," Virion declared, raising a hand dramatically, "We have at least a couple dozen of the leathern beasts from Cherche's last trip to Wyvern Valley. We would use them in our military but most of them are a bit... irritable. Cherche is the only one who spends time with them, playing with them in the stables."

"I don't doubt it," Nelson muttered, scrunching his nose, "Judging by the smell of wyvern coming off of her, I reckon she spends at least half a day with the scaly beasts."

"Ahah, so you've been sniffing my attendant," Virion said, a devious grin on his face, "I never took you to be one of those kinds of people."

"Shut up," Nelson growled, folding his arms, "You know what I meant."

"I think you'd best polish your perfume game, Robin," The duke whispered, leaning over to the tactician, "It seems that your friend here has a sensitive nose."

"That's it," Nelson shouted, gathering mana in his right hand, "If you won't shut your trap, I'll do it for you."

"Protect me, dear tactician!" Virion cried playfully, shying away from the mage, "It was all in good fun!"


	11. Chapter 11

The carriage pulled up into the courtyard of the castle of Valm. Normally, they would've been required to disembark the vehicle at the castle gates, but Robin managed to pull some strings.

"Ah, that was a refreshing ride!" Virion chirped, stepping onto the road, "You were a pleasure to talk to, my good Nelson."

"Never... again..." Nelson moaned, crawling out of the carriage, "You're almost as bad as Excellus."

"I've never seen you talk so much before," Robin chuckled, leaping out of the vehicle, "I always thought that you'd die if spoke too much."

"I am dying," Nelson groaned weakly, clinging to the carriage for support, "I need to crawl into my bed before this infernal noisemaker opens his yap again."

"Oh, he's not that bad," Cherche said cheerfully as she landed her wyvern next to them, "Just pretend like you're listening to him and you should retain your sanity."

"Hey, is that what you've been doing all this time?" Virion asked, a look of mock hurt on his face, "Oh! You wound me, dear Cherche! I request compensation, perhaps in the form of a dinner and dance?"

The large wyvern promptly let out a loud roar, glaring at the duke. Virion instantly cowered over, shielding himself with his arms.

"I think Minerva says no," Robin laughed, resting her hand on her hip, "You'll have to work harder than that to win her over."

"While all this small talk is nice and good, can we please go inside?" Nelson complained, rubbing his temple, "I would like to retire to my room as soon as possible."

"My, my, needy are we?" Robin teased, looking at the mage, "Maybe I should just have Virion room with you for tonight."

"Gods, no," Nelson pleaded, shuddering at the thought, "I would rather crawl into the wyvern's mouth than spend the night in the same room as him."

"An excellent proposition, Robin, but I would much rather spend the night in your room instead," Virion crooned, suggestively raising his eyebrows at the silver-haired woman.

Nelson quickly sobered up, shooting a glare at the duke. Cherche reflexively swatted the back of Virion's head, causing the duke to whine in pain.

"Alright, enough fooling around," Cherche declared, dragging the whimpering duke with her, "Let's get a move on."

Robin nodded, leading the two guests in through the heavy doors. They quickly made their way to the throne room, not wanting to waste any time. As they passed through the halls, a few soldiers saw them, saluting them on the spot.

"Ma'am! Sir!" They shouted, standing at attention, "Welcome back!"

 

"Thank you," Robin replied warmly, giving them a pleasant smile, "Oh, can the two of you help my guests carry their bags to their room?"

The soldiers nodded, hurrying over to take the luggage from Virion and Cherche.

"Where should we take them, ma'am?" One of them asked.

"Take them to the guest suite," Robin instructed, brushing a lock of silver hair from her face, "That'll do for now."

The soldiers nodded, hurrying off to continue their duties. Not long after, they ran into a couple of maids. They immediately stopped their cleaning and turned towards them.

"Lady Robin," They chorused, bobbing a curtsey to them, "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

"Pretty good," The tactician answered, waving at them, "Thanks for keeping the place clean, girls."

"It is our pleasure!" They sang, returning to their work.

"Oh yes, can you girls help me with something?" Robin called out, remembering Virion, "Can you girls help me prepare the guest suite? I need a room for these two distinguished guests as soon as possible."

"Of course, milady," The maids chirped, smiling sweetly, "We'll have it done in a flash."

"Thank you so much, girls," Robin said, "Keep up the good work!"

The maids quickly disappeared down the hall, no doubt rushing off to complete their task.

"My, my, you are quite the popular woman, are you not?" Virion said as they continued down the hall, "Even the maids know your name."

"That's just because I spend way too much time in my office," Robin yawned, her lack of sleep beginning to catch up with her.

"That's an understatement," Nelson scoffed, "I once heard the maids had to dust you off when they were cleaning."

"Sounds like someone's quite the workaholic," Cherche commented, chuckling at the thought.

"Whatever," Robin said, rolling her eyes, "Anyways, I always have a chat with them whenever I can, otherwise my life would be too boring."

They soon arrived at their destination, stepping into the cavernous room. In the room, stood Walhart, who looked to be discussing something with Pheros and Excellus. A rare sight given how civilly the meeting was progressing.

Robin cleared her throat as she walked across the room, catching the attention of the other three. They looked up at the tactician, Pheros's face lighting up immediately upon seeing her.

"We're back," Robin said, smiling at them.

"Hon!" Pheros screamed, running over to the tactician. She grabbed her in a bear hug, picking the smaller woman off the floor.

"I missed you terribly!"

"Gah! Pheros! Watch the arm!" Robin squeaked, wincing in pain.

"Oops! My bad, Hon," Pheros apologised, releasing her hold on her, "I was so happy to see you that I lost myself for a second there."

"It's alright," Robin said, adjusting her sling, "Glad to see you too, Pheros."

"Ah, Robin," Walhart greeted, approaching the silver-haired woman, "I see that you've returned."

"Indeed I have, your majesty" Robin replied, politely bowing to the armoured man.

Walhart looked over to Nelson, who was standing in the back. The mage noticed his gaze, rolling his eyes as he gave a half-baked bow.

"As have I," Nelson droned, obviously disinterested as he performed the gesture.

"As lazy as ever I see," Walhart sighed, shaking his head sadly, "Even out of the military, you can't find the decency to bow properly when greeting your emperor."

"Well, sorry for being exhausted," Nelson grumbled, rolling his eyes, "If you want, I can come to give you a proper greeting tomorrow morning. Right now, I just want to go back to my room."

"As you wish," Walhart rumbled, frowning in disapproval, "Begone sloth, go and have your rest. I expect to see your report in the morning."

"Thank you, oh merciful ruler," Nelson said, bowing again with mock reverence, "Your benevolence knows no bounds."

Walhart snorted at the mage as he left the room.

"Loathsome sluggard," He spat, a look of contempt on his face, "Sometimes I question why I keep him around."

"He's a capable soldier and auditor, your majesty," Robin pointed out, defending her co-worker, "It would be foolish not to utilise such a talented individual."

"Ah, welcome back, dear Robin!" Excellus greeted flamboyantly, spreading his arms as he sauntered over, "It's so good to see you!"

"Is that so?" Robin questioned, raising an eyebrow at the chubby man, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I can do this!" Excellus laughed, shoving a file of papers into the other tactician's arm, "Now **you** can handle all the bills and costs reparation! You did come at an impeccable time, I was beginning to think I would have to do them all."

"Hold it, you lazy toad!" Pheros snarled, glaring at the fat man, "Robin's just come back from her trip and you want to put her straight back to work?! For Mila's sake, she's still injured!"

"She's right-handed, she can write," Excellus stated dismissively, letting out a large yawn, "Now that she's here, I'm going to bed."

And with that, the pudgy tactician promptly left the room, turning a deaf ear to the insults Pheros hurled his way.

"Lazy wretch," Pheros grumbled bitterly, a dark look on her face, "Why, I ought to beat some responsibility into him."

"It's fine, Pheros," Robin said, smiling up at the cleric, "Writing reports is not that bad. Plus, Excellus has been doing some of the paperwork already so there shouldn't be that much left over."

Pheros raises an eyebrow at Robin, giving her a blank look.

"Really, Hon?" She asked dryly, "You trust Excellus of all people to do a decent amount of work?"

"Well, I can dream, right?" Robin answered, shrugging her shoulders, "Who knows, maybe one day Excellus will become an independent and respectable individual."

"And maybe pigs will grow wings and fly," Pheros snorted, rolling her eyes.

"And who are they?" Walhart boomed, catching their attention. The two women turned to see the armoured man nodding to the two new 

"I am lord Virion, duke of Rosanne," Virion introduced himself, taking a knee before the huge man, "And this is my attendant, Cherche."

He motioned to the wyvern rider, who also bowed down to the armoured man.

"I take it you're the emperor of Valm," Virion continued, bowing his head, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Indeed, I am," Walhart answered, glancing over to his tactician.

Robin nodded at him, vouching for the other man's credibility.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," The armoured man rumbled, retaining his proud stature, "What brings you here today?"

"I have come to offer my gratitude," Virion began, standing up, "You see, last night, my attendant and I were attacked by a group of assassins. We would have likely met our end at their blade had your brilliant tactician and her companion not come to our rescue."

"You did what?!" Pheros screeched, grabbing Robin by her shoulders, "Hon! You're still recovering! You can't just do something so reckless!"

"Ack! It's not a big deal" Robin protested, waving a hand dismissively, "I didn't even get hurt that badly."

Pheros instantly pulled down Robin's coat, the tactician letting out a yelp in surprise.

"And what is this?" Pheros asked drolly, pointing to the bandage around her back.

"Erm... An arrow wound?" Robin replied, smiling sheepishly at the cleric.

"You call getting shot in the back a minor injury?!" Pheros shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "Hon! What if it had pierced your heart?!"

"Well, it didn't right?" Robin replied lamely, shrugging her shoulders, "Besides, I managed to take care of myself, not to mention these two here."

"That's not the point, Hon..." Pheros sighed, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, "You need to be more careful. What if one of these days you don't get lucky?"

"Ah, but the lady relies on more than just luck," Virion interrupted, a twinkle in his eyes, "She has her quick thinking and equally fast reflexes. Together with her tactically gifted mind, she has nothing to fear!"

Pheros sighed, smacking the top of her forehead with her palm.

"I don't need another person to encourage her recklessness," She groaned, "Anyways, are you quite done? I have a little catching up to do with my dear friend here."

"But wait!" Virion protested, turning to face Walhart, "I have a proposal before I go!"

Walhart' face remained unchanged, grunting to Virion to continue.

"I would like to form an alliance with you," Virion offered, presenting his hand in friendship, "After having the pleasure of meeting the one behind all of Valm's recent progress, I have become intrigued with Valm and would like to grow alongside it."

Pheros blinked while Walhart raised an eyebrow, a little caught off guard by the suggestion.

"You wish to propose an alliance?" Walhart asked, "And your one reason for doing is the fact that you met my tactician?"

"Well... yes," Virion answered, shrugging his shoulders, "She has not only saved my life but has opened my eyes to a variety of policies and method of governing, allowing me to grow as a leader. I, in turn, would like to give back."

"And what does the dukedom of Rosanne have to offer?" Walhart asked, resting his axe on the floor.

"I can answer this," Robin interjected, clearing her throat, "Rosanne's tax management and financial systems are far more advanced than ours. I myself had been thinking about visiting Rosanne regularly to learn more about their ways so that we can implement them in Valm. Furthermore, having a partner to trade and export with will allow us to have a larger market for the farmers to earn more gold and in turn let our villages prosper."

Walhart put a hand to his chin, humming in a deep tone as he pondered the proposal.

"They also have huge reptilian creatures called wyverns," Robin added, a sly smile on her lips, "Powerful winged companions that would definitely make any army a force to be reckoned with."

A broad smile spread itself across Walhart's face, the big man letting out a hearty laugh.

"Ha ha! You really do know me so well, Robin!" He laughed, placing a hand on his hips, "I will take you up on that alliance, provided you send us some of those wyverns to test out."

"Hey! My little darlings are not your bargaining chip!" Cherche shouted, glaring at the armoured man, "I'd rather fight than hand them over to the likes of you."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Walhart rumbled, his grip tightening on his axe, "You have guts, woman. I wouldn't mind obliging you, provided you put up a decent fight."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Robin shouted, coming between the two, "Wait just a second here. We're discussing an alliance, not a declaration of war."

She turned to the pink-haired woman, looking her firmly in the eyes.

"Cherche, would you trust me to care for the wyverns?" She asked, putting a hand on her chest, "I will go over to Rosanne for a few days to learn more about them before they come over. Allowing me to be able to care for them so there can be no worries of mistreatment."

"You?" Cherche asked, taken aback by the question, " Well... I mean... if it's you, then... I guess I could... but wyverns are quite temperamental, you will need a lot of patience to deal with them"

"Don't worry, Cherche, I can do it," Robin reassured the wyvern lover, patting her shoulder, "Trust me, I have patience in spades after dealing with Excellus everyday."

"Well, alright then," The pink haired woman sighed, reluctantly nodding in agreement, "But I want to be able to see them at least once a week!"

"Done," Walhart boomed, taking the duke's hand in a firm handshake, "You have a deal."

"Marvellous!" Virion cried, throwing his arms up in the air, "Why, we must throw a ball to celebrate this momentous occasion!"

"A ball?" Pheros asked, leaning on her staff, "We've barely had time to clean up after the chaos a few days ago. There's no time or money for us to host such an exorbitant event."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Robin said sadly, "I have a lot of work to catch up on since I was absent for a few days."

"Well, then we can have it at a later date!" Virion suggested, unwilling to let the topic slide, "You can even come to our beautiful banquet hall in Rosanne! We definitely have enough space to house an entire army!"

"Well..." Robin muttered, cupping her chin, "It would be a nice change of pace for the soldiers who have been working hard in the field..."

"Hold on, t'was a jest," Virion said, raising a hand, "You do not actually intend to invite all of your soldiers to come, do you?"

"Hang on, I have a good idea," Robin said, a smile spreading across her face, "What if, we hold a ball here in the castle for the nobles and a banquet for the soldiers?"

"What would that achieve?" Walhart asked, resting a hand on his hip.

"Well, if we invite the nobles from neighbouring countries as well, we can improve our external relationships, allowing us to learn more about other countries as well as greatly accelerating our trade and export," Robin thought out loud, counting the benefits on her fingers, "Furthermore, holding an event for the soldiers will definitely increase their morale, thus spurring them to train harder and fight better. And lastly, if we allow the villagers to join in, we can get them to provide the food, lowering the costs while improving the general mood of the populace since they suffered such a great tragedy recently."

"Hrmm..." Walhart hummed, closing his eyes in thought, "You do raise some valid arguments. Who will do the planning?"

"It would be my honour," Virion volunteered, tilting his head at the armoured man, "It will be a celebration for the ages!"

"I can make arrangements for the location and preparation," Robin chimed in, "Plus, Nelson can handle the finance side of things as well."

Walhart opened his eyes, looking at Robin.

"Then I have decided," He rumbled, "We shall have this celebration. I entrust you to anchor this, Robin."

"Leave it to me," Robin replied, saluting the big man as he left the room.

"Thank you for your support, good Robin," Virion shouted, clapping a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, "I knew I could count on you!"

"No problem," Robin replied, giving the duke a half-smile, "I know how much you Rossaneans enjoy a good celebration."

"Indeed," Virion laughed, slapping his thigh, "Oh, you learn fast!"

A knock came from the side door, opening up to reveal one of the maids from earlier.

"Milady, the suite is ready," She chimed, curtseying before them, "Would you like to show them to their rooms?"

"Please do," Robin said, turning to her guests, "Then you both can unpack and rest before we head for dinner."

"That would be great," Cherche yawned, stretching her arms out, "I must admit the ride here was a little tiring."

"I'm sure it will be fine room," Virion sang, taking them from the tactician, "After all, you picked it out for us."

The maid ushered the two out into the hallway, closing the door as they left.

Robin leaned on the wall, her eyelids closing as she let out a sigh. Her own exhaustion began to set in after she realises this was the first time she had been alone all day.

"Hon, can I have a word with you?"

Okay... maybe she was not alone.

Robin opened her eyes to see Pheros standing before her.

"Sure, Pheros," She drawled, cracking her neck, "What's up?"

"Why did you agree to the ball?" The cleric asked, folding her arms as she sank down on one hip, "Despite the benefits you mentioned, you aren't the type of person to push for something so frivolous."

"Well, I have my own reasons as well," Robin admitted, walking towards her office, "With such a big event, there's no way the perpetrator from last time will sit by idly."

"You mean you want to use this celebration as bait?" Pheros asked, her face aghast with horror, "Hon! Why would you even think of such a thing?! What about the people attending?!"

"That's why we invite the people from the neighbouring countries as well," Robin explained, slowing her pace to match Pheros, "That way unless the culprit is looking for indiscriminate slaughter, they are most likely going to try to use more covert means to sabotage the event."

She threw an arm around the cleric's neck, giving her a knowing smile.

"Besides, I already have a rough idea of who the culprit is."

"You do?" Pheros asked, snapping her head to her silver-haired friend, "Who?"

"I'll let you know once I've confirmed my suspicions," She reassured her, her voice full of confidence, "Don't worry, Pheros, I won't needlessly risk any lives,"

"Except your own," Pheros snorted, rolling her eyes, "How many times have you walked out of battle with a life-threatening injury?"

"Hey! It's not like I'm trying to get hit," Robin argued, pouting to the side, "It just sort of... happens... okay?"

A melancholic silence came over the tactician, her face downcast as she pondered her own capabilities are a fighter and a planner. Pheros pulled Robin closer to her, resting her chin on her head.

"Of course I know that, Hon," Pheros chuckled, nuzzling her chin into the shorter girl's hair, "I know you try your best in the field. After all, you're the only one who hates seeing others get hurt more than me."

A small smile crept across Robin's face as she leaned into the cleric, returning the comforting embrace.

"Thanks, Pheros," She said, breaking away from her, "I'll see you at dinner later. I have things I want to check on."

"Still the workaholic as always I see," Pheros sighed, shaking her head, "Well, that's what makes you so reliable I guess. Just don't overdo it okay, Hon?"

"Of course I won't," Robin piped, walking down another corridor, "See ya!"

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin knocked on the door to Excellus' room, waiting patiently for the tactician to respond.

"What is it?" A grumpy voice grumbled, "I'm trying to catch up on some sleep here?"

"Excellus, I need to show you something," Robin called, reaching into her pocket, "It's regarding the culprit behind the attack."

"Show it to me tomorrow," The pudgy tactician mumbled dismissively, "I'm too tired for anything right now."

"The culprit wrote fake royal decrees," Robin deadpanned, pulling out the false letter from Valm, "He copied your signature."

"WHAT!?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a scuffle and ruffling of bedsheets from inside the room. The din was quickly followed by the stomping of feet as Excellus flung open the door, a harsh frown upon his greasy face.

"Show me," He hissed dangerously. Robin promptly shoved the paper into the fat man's hands, folding her arms. Excellus carefully examined the note, his visage warping with rage the longer he read the letter.

"What insolence!" He roared, throwing the letter on the ground, stomping on it with his slippered feet, "How dare they attempt to forge my beautiful signature! I must find the perpetrator at once!"

"Indeed," Robin agreed, nodding her head, "But how do we find out who did this?"

"I will have my assistants track down everyone who has come into contact with any letters I have signed," Excellus said decisively, clenching his meaty fist, "That way, I will have a list of people to interrogate."

"Calm down there," Robin added, showing him the other letter, " The culprit also copied the signature of the duke of Rosanne, do you have any idea on who they could be?"

"If they have access to both letter from Valm and Rosanne, then they must be someone who has political influence," The other tactician deduced, his initial rage dissipating slightly, "And he must be someone who has been in power for quite a while now."

"How do you know that?" Robin asked, slightly taken aback by his new deduction.

"Because he used my signature obviously," Excellus explained, rolling his eyes, "If it was anyone more up to date with the current times, they would've used your signature. Ever since you became tactician, I've stopped official documents and letters. Honestly, Robin, I thought you were smarter than this."

"That's... true..." Robin muttered, slightly miffed that Excellus managed to catch something she had missed, "Alright, let's both keep trying to catch this rat then."

"You carry on," Excellus yawned, stretching out his body, "I need my rest. Now I'm going to have bad dreams because you decided to interrupt my sleep with such disturbing news. Don't blame me if I end up sleeping more than usual."

He promptly slammed the door shut, locking it as he shuffled back to his bed. Robin clenched her fists, thinking back on the exchange she just had. That Excellus was quite the actor, putting on such a convincing act of rage and frustration.

"Just you wait," Robin whispered, walking to her office, "I'll catch you red-handed next time."


	12. Chapter 12

"There we go," Pheros chirped, pulling off the bandages, "How does it feel, Hon?"

Robin flexed her left arm, experimentally closing and opening her palm. For being the first time moving it properly in a couple of weeks, it actually felt pretty natural. Even her arm had minimal damage, the only scar being a large section of new skin that wrapped around her arm. Thanks in no small part to Pheros, her healing and rehabilitation had no doubt been crucial to the healing process.

"Never felt better, Pheros," Robin said confidently, practising a few spell gestures, "Thanks for all the help!"

"I'm just glad it worked," Pheros admitted, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead, "This is the first time I've tried to completely heal a partial amputation. Given all the nerve and tissue damage, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that this is a miracle."

"Well, if it is, I'm thoroughly glad it happened," Robin piped, "Doing paperwork with one hand is a lot harder than it looks."

Pheros laughed, covering her mouth as she rocked back in her chair.

"You recover and yet the first thing you can think of is your work," She chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye, "That's so typical of you, Hon."

"Why wouldn't I?" The tactician asked, shrugging her shoulders, "The ball and banquet are barely a moon from now, we have a lot to prepare."

"Haven't you already settled most of it though?" Pheros questioned, throwing the bandages away, "You have already sent the invitations, decorated the venue and prepared the catering, have you not?"

"Of course," Robin replied, arms akimbo, "But what I mean is that I haven't laid the trap yet."

"Ah, you mean the one for our special guest," Pheros said, nodding her head, "What's your plan to catch them?"

Robin looked to the side, nervously twirling her fingers together.

"I don't really have a specific plan per se..." Robin mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, "I was originally going to just mingle in the party and take note of any suspicious people or behaviours."

"Well, I guess that can work," Pheros mused, scratching her chin, "After all, there's no guarantee that the culprit will show up or make any moves."

"But he has to!" Robin cried, her head snapping up to face the cleric, "That's the whole point of this ball!"

"Not from where I'm coming from," Pheros chuckled, a smile upon her face, "It may have started out like that, but over the past couple weeks, the amount of attention you have put into the planning it has made me think otherwise."

"That's not true!" Robin protested, folding her arms, "I was just... I mean... it wouldn't be a very convincing trap if the party was poorly arranged right?"

"Of course not, Hon," Pheros replied drolly, rolling her eyes, "It's not like our culprit could possibly be tricked by anything less than the best ball in all the land."

"Hmph!" Robin grunted, turning away from Pheros. She curled over, pouting as she scowled at the wall of the room. Pheros sighed, chuckling as she walked over to the sulking tactician.

"Awww... don't hate me, Hon," She cooed, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, "You know how much I love you."

Robin felt the comforting embrace of Pheros as the blonde woman hugged her, the pleasant warmth calming her frazzled mind.

"Alright, alright," Robin sighed, tapping the other woman's arm, "Thanks for helping me remove the bandages. I last minute arrangements that need finishing."

"Of course, Hon, I shan't keep you any longer," Pheros said kindly, pulling away from the tactician, "Do remember not to overwork yourself."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin shivered as the cold wind blew past her, telling of the onset of winter. She looked down at the courtyard, leaning over the balcony as she surveyed the ground below her. The sun had just begun to set as a wave of carriages pulled up at the castle gates. Nobility from all around poured out from the vehicles, their fancy dresses and suits catching the eyes of the many soldiers stationed around.

 

"Looks like everyone came," Robin muttered to herself, thinking back to the letters of invitation she had to write, "Glad that my effort didn't go to waste."

"Of course it didn't," A voice called out from behind her, "Why, the decorations here look stunning!"

Robin turned around to see Cherche standing in the doorway behind her, her usual pleasant smile on her face. Her clothes however, were far from her usual attire. She wore a regal navy blue dress that ran from her shoulders to her feet, intricate gold patterns running down the length of the fabric. The dress accentuated her figure as it hugged her body, her neckline showing off her modest bust. Her puffy, sleeves flowed down to her wrists, ending at her black gloves. Upon her head, she wore a black headband detailed with gold lace, the beautiful headpiece bringing out the lustre of her pink hair.

"Cherche!" Robin exclaimed running over to the wyvern rider, "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Robin," Cherche replied giving the tactician a hug, "I see your arm's no longer in a cast."

"Yep! Fully recovered," Robin practically shouted, flexing her arm, "Where's Virion?"

"Oh, he decided to go find Walhart," Cherche said offhandedly, releasing her hold on the smaller woman, "Said something along the lines of 'He needs more help than you do.'"

"Pfft, he may be right," Robin giggled, remembering how the big man was struggling to move about in his attire earlier, "Are the wyverns growing up alright?"

"They've never been better," The pink-haired lady replied radiantly, her face lighting up at the topic, "Ever since you started coming over and playing with them, they've been looking forward to your visits!"

Robin laughed, remembering back when she almost wet herself from seeing Minerva. After interacting with them, she found that they were nothing more than a bunch of oversized reptilian pets. They enjoyed being scratched under their bellies, they purred when they were happy and they wagged their tails when excited.

"Ha ha! I miss them too," She chuckled, closing her eyes, "I can't wait to see them again."

She suddenly remembered something, breaking away from the wyvern rider.

"Oh yes, how did you find your way here?" Robin asked, "This balcony isn't exactly the easiest place to find."

"I brought her here," Pheros said, coming out from the doorway with Elaine in tow, "I thought that you might be here."

Pheros was in a stunning red gown that was held by a knot over her left shoulder. The fabric shimmered in the sunset as it flowed down her body, giving her a luminescent, shining aura. It was pinched together at her hip with a gold sash, tied in a bow at her side. Her bare shoulders flaunted her perfect complexion as they transited into her cream gloves that extended to her elbows. Her flowing blonde hair was now braided with white flowers that were interspersed throughout her curls, emphasising the gold tiara that sat upon her crown. An elaborately designed necklace graced her collarbone, the centrepiece being a flawless ruby encrusted in the middle.

Elaine too had dressed up for the big event. A bright red bow sat atop her short cyan hair, a stark contrast to the rest her mostly blue outfit. Her sky blue dress had puffy sleeves and an equally fluffy hem that billowed out beneath her like an azure cloud. For jewellery, she wore a bangle on her left wrist and a gorgeous silver necklace around her neck.

"Pheros! Elaine! It's so good to see you both!" Robin chirped, moving over and giving the two girls a hug, "You both look wonderful as well!"

"Thank you so much, Robin!" Elaine squealed, grabbing Robin and bouncing up and down, "I'm so excited for tonight! The culmination of all our blood, sweat and tears!"

"Indeed, Elaine, let's make this a night to remember!" Robin cheered, punching a fist in the air.

"Hold on, Hon," Pheros said, placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, "Are you truly intending on going dressed like that?"

"Why not?" Robjn asked, shrugging her shoulders, "It's fancy enough right?"

The other three women stared at Robin, their mouths agape. She was wearing her white villager's frock with her standard coat over top and a pair of leather boots. Her frock had not faded into a slight cream colour from her frequent use of it during outings, her boots still had some dirt on them from the last time she went out and her coat was practically in tatters. To her benefit, she did try to slap on a white corsage to make herself more presentable.

"Hon, I cannot, in good conscience, let you go down in that attire," Pheros stated flatly, furrowing her brows at the tactician, "It's against my pride as a woman."

"But why not?" Robin asked, throwing her hands in the air, "This attire is comfortable and easy to move in."

"It sure ain't easy on the eyes," Elaine remarked, squinting her eyes at her superior, "Is that dried blood I see on your coat?"

"It's probably just some dirt," Robin said dismissively, dusting off her person, "My coat is just a bit well-worn, that's all."

"Saying that is well-worn is the understatement of the century," Cherche commented, pinching one of Robin's sleeves, "The threads are practically falling apart."

"Well, in any case, I'm not changing," Robin declared pulling away from the other three, "Those fancy dresses are too stuffy and constricting anyway. My outfit is just fine as it is."

"Elaine, Cherche, you both take one arm each," Pheros instructed, snapping her gloves tight, "I'm going to get one of my dresses and a sewing kit."

"You got it," Both ladies replied, setting their sights on the tactician. Each of them with a feral smile on their face.

"Wait, stay back!" Robin cried, backing away from the smiling women, "I refuse!"

"Refusal's not an option, sweetie," Cherche purred, her smile getting wider as she crept closer, "Just sit tight and let your older sisters help you out."

"No! HELP!" Robin screamed, running away from the two ladies, "I don't want to wear a ballgown!"

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Walhart heaved a sigh as he tugged uncomfortably at his collar, nodding politely to a guest as he walked past him. He had been standing in the same place in the throne room for the past hour or so, just waiting for the event to start while greeting guests as they came in.

He was not used to being in anything other than his armour, let alone some fancy noble's suit. He felt suffocated as the white belt he wore constricted his midsection, compressing his stomach in on itself. His white dress shirt barely fit his broad chest, the buttons fit to burst as the collar threatened to choke him whenever he took a breath. The tailors had to adjusted his red overcoat to match his broad shoulders but the mobility they afforded was next to none. The overcoat was buttoned up in the front, thankfully much looser than his shirt so that it looked like he was actually wearing the coat and not being stuffed into it. From the neck of the overcoat, sprouted a white clump of fabric. A cravat, or so he was told. Apparently, it was the height of fashion at the time, but it still looked like a bib to him. His white pants were a lot looser much to his relief, allowing him to walk around unobstructed.

He gave a regal nod to another guest, this time the maiden bowing deeply as she hid her blush behind a fan. His cold white eyes surveyed the throne room, watching all the nobles from across the land mingling about in the large space. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cervantes talking to a few of the nobles, twirling his moustache as he stood in his regal uniform. A stark difference from his usual shell of armour. He spotted Excellus as he pranced through the crowd, parading himself in his ridiculously gaudy outfit as if he were the ruler of the world. 

Robin had done an excellent job of furnishing the room in preparation for this event. The previously bare walls were now decorated with red and blue banners, symbolising Valm and Rosanne's alliance. The room now had multiple long tables at the side, acting as serving tables for refreshments while the centre of the room was left open for dancing. Butlers and maids waited on the guests consistently throughout the crowd, assisting them whenever possible without being too much of a nuisance.

"I must say, the venue looks as picturesque as I had envisioned it," A voice said from behind Walhart, snapping him out of his reverie, "Your tactician is most gifted in the area of planning and preparation."

Walhart tilted his head to the side to see Virion walking up to him, waving a hand. The teal-haired man was dressed in a more fancy version of his usual attire. He wore a full navy overcoat instead of his usual dark blue vest, complete with ivory cufflinks and a beautiful white design embroidered into the front. His standard riding boots were replaced with a sparkling pair of white shoes, a click-clack noise resounding as their metal soles rapped on the marble floor. Even his cravat seemed to have gotten an upgrade, with an intricate blue pattern instead of his usual plain white. 

"Indeed she is," Walhart rumbled, returning to his original position, "I have her to thank for Valm's current prosperity."

"I see even you have changed your threads for today," Virion commented, a sly smile on his face as he came to a stop next to the big man, "Perhaps for a certain someone?"

"I only changed because I was told it was necessary," Walhart replied, the duke's jab completely going over his head, "I absolutely detest these clothes, they serve no tactical purpose in the slightest. A suit of armour carries far more beauty than these."

"Well, they may not defend you in a war I suppose," Virion admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "But they can give you an edge in a battle for one's attention."

"Sometimes, the things you say baffle me," Walhart sighed, shaking his head. Virion mimicked the action, however for a completely different reason.

"Anyway, have you been conversing with your guests?" Virion asked, sweeping his hair back, "I'm actually surprised to see such a wide variety of nobility in one place."

"No, that job belongs to my tacticians," The big man replied, resuming his observation of the room, "I am merely here to... observe..."

"Hah... you really do rely on Robin a lot, don't you?" Virion sighed, throwing his head back, "I mean, Excellus seems to be having more fun flaunting his obese self rather than listen to the other guests."

"Hrm... I guess I do," Walhart rumbled, falling silent as he reflected upon the past year or so. Ever since Robin became tactician, he really did leave everything to her. She alone settled any hiccups and problem in the governance and also implement pre-emptive measures against any future dissonances. Her knack for planning also extended to the military aspect of the army, displayed when she led them through the fight against the bandits and the risen.

"Ah! Dearest Nelson!" Virion called out, bringing Walhart back to reality, "I see you too have elected to join the party as well!"

"Yes, I have," Nelson groaned, ambling over, "After all the begging Robin did, how could I not?"

Walhart blinked at the lanky man, doing a double take at his appearance. He had changed his image completely. His face had an unusual glow to it, presumably the use of cosmetics. He wore a smart, crisp black uniform, by the looks of which, had been made just for today. On his shoulders were two silver epaulettes, a symbol that used to be part of the military. He too was wearing a cravat, the bib-like piece of fabric sprouting forth from the neck of his collar. Thick silver threads were weaved around the hem of his clothes, adding a fine detail to his pockets and sleeves. His usual slouch was now gone, replaced with a regal posture that would put most royalty to shame. He slicked his neatly combed hair back with a gloved hand, touching up his look even more as he approached them.

"Oh, I'm sure she begged you," Virion drawled sarcastically, a coy smile on his face, "Did the maiden beg you to come in your best attire as well? Why, I don't think even I could polish your appearance any further!"

"Shut your trap," Nelson snarled, glancing at the wall, "I just thought it would be rude if I attended the ball in sloppy attire. Robin did put her best effort into planning it."

"Let's not have any secrets between us, my good man," Virion said slyly, spreading his arms, "Your affection towards the young tactician is plenty obvious."

Walhart raised an eyebrow at this. Nelson? Of all people? Was experiencing love? From what little he had heard of the subject, it could supposedly change a person entirely. Was this change a cause of that effect?

Before Walhart could ponder any further, he had to seize Nelson by the arm before the mage could grab hold of the duke that was taunting him.

"Let me go you oversized lobster," Nelson growled, a slight blush on his furious countenance, "I must skin this deluded blue-blood before he spreads any more lies."

"You will not cause a ruckus here," Walhart rumbled, ignoring the smaller man's snide remark, "I will not have Robin's or the planning team's efforts go to waste."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Virion asked, looking around, "She should be here by now. If my memory serves, she's meant to present an opening speech before we officially begin."

"She should be coming soon," Nelson muttered, wresting his hand free from Walhart's grasp, "No doubt in her usual clothes. She's never been the type to care too much about her appearance."

At that moment, one of the side doors were flung open with a bang, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The woman Walhart recognised as Cherche walked in first, alongside the cyan-haired girl that was Pheros' second-in-command. Halfway through their entry, they halted, sighing as they turned around to pull another woman out from the hallway.

Walhart's eyes widened as he saw Robin, or at least a goddess that looked like her, enter the room. A beautiful strapless silk gown was wrapped around her petite frame, hugging her body unlike some of the more flamboyant and conspicuous dresses that some of the other guests were wearing. The glossy fabric shone with a beautiful sheen as it transitioned from a sparkling, translucent white at the bust to a jet black at the hem. She wore black, arm-length gloves and a white band on her arm, covering her scar and replacing it with a pristine white corsage. Her usually unruly hair was now braided up into a small ponytail that sprouted out from the back of her head, showing off her neck where she wore a thin silver choker. She looked like a rich princess' doll that had been given life, her porcelain skin glowing with a youthful radiance. Her fringe that usually hung in front of her eyes was now pinned to the side, perfectly displaying her blushing face to the crowd. Black lipgloss gleamed in the light she nibbled on her lip, her purple eyes nervously glancing around the room.

Her heels audibly clacked on the marble floor as the nobles watched her awkwardly make her way to the centre of the room. At points, she almost lost her footing but Pheros caught her, subtly supporting the tactician by her side. Once she had reached the centre, Robin turned to face the crowd, clearing her throat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," She began, her voice wavering slightly from her nervousness, "I-uh thank you all for coming tonight."

An awkward silence permeated the room.

"My name is Robin, one of the tacticians of Valm and the... um... host of tonight's event," She continued, looking around the room, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the creation of the Valm-Rosanne Alliance, a pact between two great nations."

The silence was broken as the crowd began to mutter amongst themselves, whispering to one another.

"Some of you may wonder why this is such a momentous occasion," Robin started again, her voice firm and loud, "Allow me to explain, Valm has long been a lone wolf. Keeping to herself as the world continued to move around her. This is because our emperor believes that we be able to defend ourselves by our own might, not being overly reliant on others for help. While that is not to say that help from other is unnecessary, but more of being able to fend for ourselves should the situation call for it."

Walhart nodded his head in approval. Robin did understand his reasoning well, better than most people. Well, it was to be expected. She was his genius tactician after all.

"As such, Valm making the effort to reach out to her neighbours is a great step for us. Not just merely reaching out for trade or commerce, but to seek a mutual relationship with them, sharing governing practices and conducting military exchange exercises," Robin explained, her initial uneasiness being replaced with confidence as she went on, "And while this may not concern all of you at the current moment, Valm may very well seek out your hands in the near future. That is why we are gathered here today; to bear witness to the birth of a great alliance that will no doubt continue to grow over the years. I hope you all will join us in this venture."

The end of Robin's speech was met with a loud applause, with some whistles and cheers of joy sprinkled between the clapping. Robin bowed meekly, quickly moving out of the spotlight and to the side of the room.

"My, my, not too bad," Virion mused, scratching his chin, "For a first speech I think she did quite adequately."

"Indeed," Walhart agreed, "She managed to address her guest properly and finish on a good note."

Nelson said nothing in reply, his eyes still glued onto the tactician.

"Oh come now, Nelson," The duke laughed, slapping the mage on the back, "I know she has polished herself much more than anticipated, but there's no need to gawk."

"I-I wasn't gawking!" Nelson blurted, his former dignity forgotten as his cheeks tinted red, "I was just... thinking... she looks better without her coat, that's all."

"Right. Smooth," Virion scoffed, shaking his head, "Why can't you be honest with yourself?"

"What's the matter Virion?" Cheche asked, politely bowing as she approached the trio, "Something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing," The duke said dismissively, straightening up, "I was just wondering what to do with this stubborn fool I've found."

Before Nelson could snap at the snide remark, a soothing symphony began to fill the room. Virion turned to his attendant, a big smile on his face as he took her by the arm.

"Shall we dance, dearest Cherche?" He asked, a glint in his eyes, "It has been a while since I've had the pleasure of having you as my dance partner."

"Oh please, we danced together just the other week," Cherche giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, but a week is far too long," Virion sighed, pulling Cherche into a waltz hold, "After all, I do dance with quite a lot of different partners in a week."

Walhart shook his head as the pair began to spin, joining the other couples that had also started dancing in the room.

"What an intolerable man," He rumbled, straightening out his suit.

"For once, we agree on something," Nelson growled, rolling his eyes, "That fanciful snob is too insufferable."

The two of them stood at the side, watching as the other guests danced around the room, their movement slow but elegant. Walhart found his eyes falling on Virion most of the time, although he could not stand the duke, something about the way he danced commanded attention. Like a champion on the battlefield, his powerful steps demanded the audience's attention as he twirled his partner around.

"That duke's something else, isn't he?" A voice muttered, growing louder as it approached the big man. Walhart turned his head to see Pheros strutting up to him with Robin in tow.

"Pheros, Robin," Walhart greeted, nodding respectfully, "That was a good speech earlier."

"Really?" Robin mumbled, nervously rubbing her hands together, "I honestly thought it could've been better."

"You damn right it could've been," Nelson muttered looking into the crowd, "What happened to you in the beginning? That nervousness ain't like you, Robin."

The tactician curled in on herself as if she had been shot by an arrow, her face wincing as the mage accurately pointed out what she already knew.

"Nelson! Can you lay off?" Pheros snapped, glaring at the mage, "She just came up with it yesterday! She didn't even have time to practice!"

"It's alright Pheros," Robin said weakly, her face obviously deflated, " I know my speech was bad."

"I never said it was bad," Nelson mumbled, a tint of red coming to his face, "I just said I think you could've done better. All in all, it was not too bad."

Robin's head snapped up, looking at the sorcerer. A small smile spreading across her face as she walked up to the lanky man, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Nelson," She whispered, "Even if that was a really odd way of giving a compliment."

Walhart shifted uncomfortably at the sight. He frowned as he checked his person, patting himself down. Was his shirt getting smaller? He felt a tightness in his chest he could not explain.

"Well, now that you've made up, why don't the two of you join the crowd?" Pheros chirped, giving the two mages a playful shove.

"But wait! I don't know how to dance!" Robin protested, almost tripping over her heels. Before she could fall, Nelson caught her, supporting her as he lead her to the centre of the room.

"I know how," He said bluntly, pulling her into the correct posture, "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

"Wait, how do you know how to dance?" Robin asked as she was whisked off into the waltz, joining the other couples that were already circling around the room.

"She sure has grown up uh?" Pheros whispered, folding her arms.

"She has," Walhart rumbled, his eyes watching the tactician as she awkwardly danced with Nelson around the room, "From a nameless nobody to the tactician of our royal army. In addition, she is a true warrior, capable of fighting in the frontlines. The depths of her talent is honestly unfathomable."

"Really makes you wonder," Pheros mumbled, "If she's so gifted to begin with, why haven't we heard of her before?"

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin felt her body sway with the melody of the classical music as Nelson carefully guided her across the floor, moving slowly so as not to trip her on her own feet.

"I know how to dance because it's common etiquette to do so," Nelson explained, gently moving back and forth, "Amongst nobility, it's almost as basic as table manners or how to carry oneself."

"But you were a soldier before this, weren't you?" Robin asked, trying her best not to step on Nelson's feet.

"Yeah, I was," The lanky man agreed, shrugging his shoulders, "But I learned how to after you transferred me out to become the head of finance. Figured it would be good to learn how to do it, though I never expected to be performing so soon."

"Well I think you're doing quite well," Robin murmured, mincing her steps as the pair waltzed amongst the other nobles, "But I mean, I'm not an expert on the matter or anything like that."

A short silence fell upon them as they continued to awkwardly dance, shuffling back and forth. Robin chanced a look around, trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elaine dancing with Dalton, a wide grin on the cyan-haired girls face as she spun around the floor. Virion and Cherche were dancing alongside them, flashing Robin a smile as they blew right past her. She caught sight of Pheros and Walhart in the side of the room, simply sharing a small conversation as the dance went on.

"Why'd you change out of your usual kit?" Nelson asked flatly, breaking the silence, "I thought you didn't care how you looked?"

"I don't!" Robin cried, shifting her arm, "I was going to come in my coat but the girls wouldn't let me. Instead, they forced me into this uncomfortable gown."

"Who's gown is it anyway?" Nelson inquired, "I don't think we have random gowns just lying all over the place." 

"Pheros'," Robin answered a slightly bitter look on her face, "Ugh, they had to adjust it so much too."

"Is it really all that bad?" Nelson asked, his eyes darting around, "Looks pretty okay to me."

"They had to bring the hem up by at least two inches," Robin deadpanned, her tone void of emotion, "And as for the rest of this outfit? These heels are a no go, my feet feel like they're going to drop off anytime. Plus they had to pull my hair so tight in order to do the braid. And you have no idea how troublesome it was to wear this. They even had to make me change my smallclothes to a corset."

"That last bit was a bit unnecessary..." Nelson mumbled awkwardly, looking away as his face flushed red.

"Oh, right," Robin muttered, her cheeks flushing as the realisation of what she had just said began to sink in.

Silence once again came over the couple, Nelson growing more and more aware of Robin as they continued. He smelt the faint scent of flowers as they carefully stepped back and forth, his palms beginning to sweat as he held her thin waist. He could not tell whether it was the make-up or the atmosphere, but Robin seemed more elegant and attractive than she usually was.

He jolted upright as he felt Robin's heels stomp on his foot, the surge of pain causing him to break his hold.

"Oh Naga! I'm so sorry!" Robin apologised, closing her hands over her mouth, "Are you okay?"

"Obviously not," Nelson groaned, resisting the urge to curl up and grab his foot, "Gods that smarts! You should classify those shoes under weaponry!"

"But that would be such a shame," Virion interjected, walking up to the pair, "After all, those are a fine pair of heels if I do say so myself."

The two looked up as the duke and his attendant walked over to them. The pair made to walk over to them, but was halted as Nelson buckled, letting out a grunt as he struggled to keep his balance.

"You should probably rest at the side," Cherche suggested, looking at the mage, "It may be worse than you think."

"What? Out of commision from a dancing accident?" Nelson asked incredulously, "What kin of weakling do you take me for?"

As if to prove himself, he stood up on both legs, only to be forced to take his weight off his injured foot, the pain being too much for him to bear.

"Trust me, it is no small accident," Virion said, an almost smug look on his face, "Those heels are as dangerous as they are beautiful."

"Fine... I guess I'll take a break," Nelson grunted, relenting as Virion brought him to a chair.

As the two men walked away, Robin looked around the room, trying to find Excellus. The fat tactician was definitely not up to any good. To her surprise, he was nowhere to be found.

Out the corner of her eye, she caught sight of one of the nobles with a white jacket creeping along the side of the room. It was not as if he was the only one moving along the side of the room, but something about the way he moved seemed... odd. As if he trying not to be noticed. She tried to see his face, but it was obscured by the shadows in the room. Robin watched as the figure quickly snuck into one of the side doors disappearing out of the room.

"Cherche, can you help me watch over Nelson?" Robin asked, "I just remembered I have something I need to do."

"For sure, Robin," The kind wyvern rider replied, smiling at the tactician, "Go do what you, need to do. Nelson might feel a little lonely without you though."

"Hah, he'll live," Robin snorted, moving towards the door, "He has his best bud, Virion, to accompany him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> Grazyfish here!
> 
> Sadly, I may not be able to keep up with one chapter a week fo this month. Time is getting a bit tight, especially now with Christmas right around the corner. Plus I have some other stuff on my plate. ~~Super Smash Ultimate is soooo fun.~~
> 
> But I will try to upload as often as I can so please do stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Robin burst into the dark halls of the castle, looking left and right for the suspicious man. To her surprise, he had seemingly vanished from the vicinity even though the hall was long with no corners nearby.

"Where is he?" She mumbled to herself, scratching her head, "He couldn't possibly have vanished into thin air right?"

A thud from the right caught her attention, the noise echoing through the hall. She snapped her head in the direction of the noise, squinting to try and see into the dark emptiness of the corridor. She quickly began to walk towards the noise, opening her steps to cover more ground. Suddenly, she heard a loud snap as she sank to the side, catching herself on the wall. She looked down and to her dismay, she had broken Pheros' heels. She cursed under her breath, untying the straps on the shoes. She quickly threw them off, grabbing them in her hands as she ran down the hallway.

She rounded a corner, coming to a larger hallway that she knew led to the armoury and apothecary. The faint moonlight filtered in through the windows above, painting the area a pale white. She caught sight of something shiny behind the pillar, the object barely poking out from behind it. Robin perked her ears up as she carefully tread towards it, listening carefully for anything else in the room. She gently shifted her feet along the stone floor, her footsteps barely audible. Her eyes wide open, darting left and right watching for any signs of life. As she grew closer, she began to see more of what the object was. It was a round, metallic object, with a few indentations and patterns running along its smooth surface. Stretching downwards, it became more straight, as if to fit a... by Naga, it was a helmet of one of the guards!

She swiftly closed the rest of the distance, looking around the pillar to see one of the castle guards, slumped over against the wall. She quickly went over to him, checking his breath. Thankfully, he was still alive, merely unconscious.

'An intruder?' Robin thought to herself, 'But no, that can't be right, we have guards stationed all along-'

Her thoughts were cut short as a burly arm wrapped itself around her neck, pulling her into a sleeper hold. Robin clawed at the meaty arm that was choking her, trying desperately to loosen its hold. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates as she struggled to breathe, spit dripping down the side of her mouth.

"Sorry, lady," A gruff voice said from behind, "It's only business."

Robin tried to scream but the man's vice-like grip clamped her jaw shut, preventing her from even opening her mouth. Panic began to flood her mind as she flailed about, lashing out with her arms and legs at her assailant. The big man pulled her up and off the floor, strangling her further as he suspended her by only her neck. Tears beginning to blur her vision as she attempted to cast a spell but the lack of oxygen clouded her thoughts.

Robin felt air rush back into her lungs as one of her legs hit something soft. A loud grunt came from behind her as the man lost his grip, clutching his delicate parts and swearing. The tactician greedily sucked in sweet oxygen, gasping like a fish out of water. She scrambled away from the man, gathering mana in her hand. She spun around as her attacker lunged to grab her, growling under his hood as he reached for her legs.

"Elwind!" Robin shouted hoarsely, launching a blast of wind at her opponent. The man flew backwards, smacking the pillar behind him with a groan. She looked around for a weapon as she charged up another spell, her eyes falling on her heels she had dropped earlier.

However, before she could grab them, a booted foot kicked them aside. She snapped her head up, just in time to catch an incoming punch head on. She reeled as the blow threw her backwards, feeling warm liquid leaking out of her nose. She cursed herself as her arm stung from the recoil of the collected mana suddenly dispersing from her arm. Of course there was another one. How could a single individual sneak into a fortified castle on his own?

She gagged as a rough pair of hands wrapped around her neck, the familiar feeling of asphyxiation returning. She futilely tried to kick the man as he pressed his weight onto her stomach, pinning her down.

"Damn, you're a feisty one aren't cha?" The first man grumbled, slowly ambling over, "Damn that smarts."

"You gotta be more careful, bud," The other man chuckled, tightening his grip on the tactician's neck, "They more desperate they get, the more they struggle."

Robin tried her best to pry away the man's hands, her vision swimming as saliva bubbled out of her mouth. Her long silver hair fell freely in front of her face, her hair tie broken in the struggle. Numbness began to take over her body as she began to feel lightheaded.

"Ey, she's quite the beauty ain't she?" One of the men commented. Robin unable to tell one from the other as she teetered on the brink of consciousness.

"You want to have a go at her?" The other man asked, "At least wait 'til she's knocked out 'fore you start fantasizing."

If Robin was panicking before, she was now hysterical, squirming frantically at the prospect of being defiled. Her view going black as she clawed at the face of the man pinning her down.

"See? Now she's losing it," The man choking her said, pressing his thumbs into her throat, "She's wriggling so much I might hafta break her-OOF!"

A rough blow threw the man off of her, dislodging her from his grasp. Robin's vision returned as she gasped deeply, relishing the sensation of air flowing into her lungs.

"Elfire!" She heard someone shout, feeling the searing heat as the twin fireballs passed over her head. Shortly after, a loud punch could be heard, followed by the howling of one of the men.

"Argh! Where'd this crazy oaf come from?" One of the men groaned.

"Who cares? Get 'im!" His companion growled.

Robin rolled over on her knees, coughing violently as she attempted to regain her composure. She spat out a wad of phlegm, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are you alright, Hon?" A familiar voice asked, concern evident in her voice.

Robin looked up, seeing her best friend kneeling before her, a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay," She croaked, her dishevelled looks at complete odds with what she just said, "Thanks, Pheros."

"Oh thank Mila you're safe," The cleric whispered, embracing the haggard tactician in a tight hug, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

She turned around, her gentle face quickly warping with rage as she rose to her feet.

"Now _you_!" She growled in a tone Robin had never heard from the cleric before, "How dare you even try to do such a thing to my precious Robin! I'll roast you like the pigs you are!"

The cleric clenched her fists, mana coalescing around her arms. One of the men tried to run up and interrupt her but he was quickly stopped, a large fist landing a punch square in his chest

"Your majesty!" Robin cried in disbelief, snapping out of her daze. She scrambled to her feet, wiping the trail of blood dripping from her nose.

"Why are you here?"

"Calm yourself, woman," The emperor rumbled, slugging the other hooded thug in the face as he too tried to assault the cleric, "Pheros caught sight of you leaving the ballroom and suggested we follow-"

"Arcfire!" Pheros roared, thrusting her hands out in front of her. A cone of flames spewed forth from her palms, barely missing Walhart as it shot past him

"Watch your fire, Pheros!" The white-haired man boomed, moving to the side.

One of the men was partially hit by the flames, screaming blue murder as the fire scorched his right shoulder. Pheros rocked backwards, panting as she began pooling mana for another spell. Suddenly, three more hooded men burst out of the shadows, trying to tackle the cleric.

"Arcfire!" Pheros yelled, unleashing a blast magical fire directly in front of herself. However, her movements were slow and telegraphed, allowing the men to avoid the attack. The flames continued onwards, thoroughly charring the stone pillar behind.

Robin quickly fired an elthunder spell at one of the hooded thugs. The bolt caught him in the chest, sending him rolling backwards. Meanwhile, Walhart was manhandling the other two, beating them down with powerful punches. The tactician's eyes nervously darted over to Pheros as the cleric fired off yet another powerful fire spell. Something was wrong.

"I'll torch you where you stand!" The blonde woman screeched, ethereal smoke emanated from her arms as she attempted to pool more mana into them.

"Pheros, wait!" Robin cried, clutching one the cleric's hands, "If you fire off another arcfire spell, you'll fry your mana circuit!"

"These filthy criminals must die!" Pheros roared brazenly, her eyes burning with rage as she struggled to keep her balance, "I will make sure of it!"

Robin promptly grabbed the taller woman by the cuff of her dress, pulling her down to her eye level.

"Pheros, listen to me!" She shouted, staring the blonde woman in the face, "You need to calm down! You're not thinking straight!"

The cleric just stared blankly at the tactician, slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"You're right," She mumbled, her eyes dropping, "Sorry, Hon. I lost my self for a moment there."

A loud grunt could be heard as one of the thugs flew over their heads, crashing into another who was just about to attack them.

"Keep your wits about you!" Walhart commanded, holding his own against the other three men, "The fight isn't over yet."

"Yes, sir!" Robin and Pheros acknowledged, taking up their positions. Their opponents too had managed to struggle to their feet, albeit a little unsteady from Walhart's blows.

Pheros did not waste any time, promptly firing off a string of fire spells in a semicircle in front of her. Robin followed up with a couple of elthunders, simultaneously casting both spells. The hooded men quickly dodged to either side, both hitting the floor in a roll to avoid the arc of fire Pheros had cast. One of them was not however, prepared for Robin' precisely aimed lightning bolts. He groaned in agony, rocking backwards as the shock ran through his body.

The other thug lunged toward Pheros, closing in with alarming speed. The cleric reacted instantaneously, blowing back her assailant with a wind spell. The man raised his hands in front of his face, shielding himself from the gust of wind. But doing so meant he could not see the tactician that was charging towards him.

Robin quickly slammed her full weight into the thug's side, throwing him off balance. She then took advantage of her superior positioning, grabbing her opponent in a heel hook. The man let out a shrill cry as the silver-haired twisted his leg, snapping his shin in half.

Robin got to her feet, dusting herself off as she looked over to see how Walhart was doing. Once again, the armoured man's sheer strength amazed her as he held two thugs by their heads, one in each of his massive hands.

"We need back up!" One of the hooded men bubbled, coughing up blood as Walhart threw him against the wall.

"This ain't no man, he's a monster!" Another cried fearfully, scuttling away from the crimson man.

Just then, a bolt of lightning came from the darkness, striking Walhart in the chest. If he had been in usual armour, he could have taken the blow without even flinching. However, he was now in an uncomfortable suit that offered little to no magic protection. The big man let out a shout of pain, falling to his knees as he dropped the other hooded thug.

"Walhart!" Pheros and Robin cried, the latter forgetting her honorifics in the moment. They rushed to their superior's side, quickly standing between him and whatever fired the magic spell earlier. Not wasting any time, Pheros began channelling her mana, setting up a magical barrier around them. Robin began her counterattack, firing three elfires in rapid succession in the direction the lightning bolt had come earlier.

Whoever it was at the end of the hallway, he was clearly not pleased, letting out a pained shout as of the fireballs hit its mark. He quickly retaliated shooting a volley of fire back at them.

Robin attempted to stop the barrage, casting a wind range elwind to snuff out the flames. While it managed to weaken the assault, most of the fires still managed to make it through crashing against Pheros' barrier.

The cleric grunted, sweat dripping down her forehead as she struggled to maintain the barrier. Robin launched an elthunder back, lurching to one side as her legs gave way from overcasting. The electricity shot down the hallway, seemingly being absorbed into the darkness as it faded away.

Silence fell over the room as Robin looked around, realising that all of the hooded men had vanished. She closed her eyes as she collapsed to her knees, the aftereffects of overusing her mana circuit really beginning to kick in. She had read about it before but feeling it first hand was a new experience for her. Her arms and legs felt like lead from the loss of strength, her body sagging downwards despite her best efforts not to. Her breath was laboured and haphazard, the coagulated blood in her nose not helping her situation. An uncomfortable prickling sensation similar to muscle fatigue stung her arms, from her shoulders all the way to her fingertips. If muscle fatigue was painful, this was at least ten times worse.

"Robin, are you alright?" A booming voice inquired from behind. The exhausted tactician, leaned back, trying her best to withstand the pain as she turned her head around. She saw Walhart and Pheros standing over her, both of them hunched over on their knees.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Robin mumbled weakly, trying to get to her feet, "Just a little... tired..."

Her vision spun as she fell backwards, her foot slipping out from under her. She snapped her eyelids shut, anticipating the impact on the cold hard ground. But it never came. Instead, she landed in something soft and warm. She opened her eyes to see Walhart's face, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. It slowly dawned on her that she was in his arms, her mind quickly sobering up upon the realisation.

"I-I'm okay!" She spluttered, her cheeks flushing red as cherries, "I can stand by myself!"

"Don't push yourself," The big man rumbled, nodding towards Pheros, "Just sit tight and let her heal you."

"He's right you know," Pheros agreed, chuckling at the tactician's reaction, "In this position, you don't squirm as much."

Robin pursed her lips together as she glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact with the other two as much as possible. She relaxed her muscles as she felt the warmth of Pheros' healing magic permeate through her body, relishing the soothing sensation. She could literally feel her body recover as the prickling in her arms ebb and fade away.

"Alright, I need my staff to finish the treatment and we need to get you changed up," Pheros declared, standing up, "It will not do to have the guests see you in this state. Walhart, can you carry Hon to my room? I'll wash and patch her up there."

"What?!" Robin piped, her eyes going wide, "I'm okay! I can walk there myself!"

"Not with these you're not," Pheros said, raising the broken pair of heels up in one hand. A broad smile on the cleric's face told Robin that she was teasing her and definitely having too much fun with it.

"Why, you could scrape your feet on the rough, stone floor!" The cleric continued, clasping her hands together exaggeratedly, "I would try to help you there but, alas, I need to tend to the soldiers we found on the way here. Walhart, I **must** insist that you take her there!"

"I suppose I shall," Walhart sighed, rising to feet, "It won't do to have a crippled tactician during our big event."

"But I..." Robin began, her face feeling hotter than ever before. She let out a sigh, knowing she was not going to win this battle.

"Fine..." She whispered, her voice barely audible, "Carry me there."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Walhart, tread through the castle halls, unaffected by the cold winter air around him. He looked down at his clothes, impressed at how well they had held up in the fight. His legs moved at a decent pace, not moving as faster out of consideration for the tactician that lay snug in arms. Many people thought Walhart to be a muscle-headed ruler. One that was ignorant to the feelings of others and only valued power and might. But he was actually a very perceptive man, his ability to read the mood and situation being the core of what allowed him to govern well prior to Robin's arrival.

Now that he was alone with her, he became increasingly aware of her presence. He could feel her small body in his hands, her meagre heartbeat against his own. The thin fabric of her dress did little to separate the two, allowing the big man to feel the warmth of her touch. He chanced a look down upon the tactician, tilting his head ever so slightly downwards. He saw the small silver-haired girl curled up in his arms, her legs tucked into a ball as she hugged her knees to her chest. A bright blush across her cheeks as she shifted about in his arms, not used to being carried around. Her silver bangs hid her embarrassed face as she looked ahead, trying her best to think of her current situation.

Due to his massive size in comparison to the short woman, he could cradle her entire body within his arms. As romantic as it would have been, he looked more like a father rocking an infant to sleep.

He felt Robin shiver slightly, curling up even tighter as a cold draft of wind blew through the window. He shifted his arms, tightening his hold while shielding the tactician from the wind. Robin let out a surprised yelp, jolting slightly from the sudden movement.

"My apologies," Walhart mumbled, halting his march, "I only meant to shelter you from the wind "

"I-It's okay, I'm fine," The small woman squeaked, looking up at the big man, "I was... just... surprised."

The tactician averted her gaze, tilting her head down and away from Walhart as they carried on making their way through the silent castle. The emperor racked his brain for something to say. He usually liked to remain silent, but for some reason, he wished to continue conversing with the silver-haired woman.

"You did well in arranging the ball," He rumbled, not breaking his pace, "The guests seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Thank you, your majesty," Robin replied meekly, "You, uh... flatter me with your words."

"You may call me by name," Walhart stated, glancing down at the small tactician, "I have known you for long enough and you have proven yourself worthy for me to consider one of my most valuable members of staff."

"Oh... well that's... very kind of you to say," Robin muttered hesitantly, trying to find the right words, "I was under the impression that you wanted all your subordinates to address you with honorifics."

"While that is true to some extent, I don't mind if my inner circle of commanders talks to me as if one of their own," The big man explained, "To me, they are trustworthy comrades that I trust with my life. But only Pheros and Nelson call me by name. The rest feel more comfortable addressing me as they always have."

"Nelson is in your inner circle?" Robin asked, a hint of surprise in her voice, "I thought you didn't get along?"

"We don't," Walhart answered plainly, a frown flashing across his face as he thought of the lethargic mage, "But it is as you said; he is a capable individual. Aside from that however, he and I both know he lacks the respect to call me by title."

Robin let out a giggle, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What's so funny?" The big man asked, glancing down at the small tactician.

"No, it's nothing," Robin said, attempting to stifle her laughter, "I just found it odd that even someone as indomitable as yourself can't win against Nelson's laziness."

"It's no small surprise. That man is the embodiment of sloth," Walhart spat, "But I daresay that he will follow my orders if need be."

Walhart fell silent for a period of time, pondering what the girl in his arms had just said. Of course, she was right. He was their direct superior. Why would anyone not listen and or admire someone better than them? He knew this better than many others, believing the strong to reign supreme while the weak lived in subservience. Yet, the thought that his army's obedience and admiration had spawned off of nothing more than a difference in social standing irked him greatly. Especially if that included Robin. The more he dwelled on the notion, the more unsettled he became as he quickly realised that the talented woman's origins.

"Why do you choose to follow me?" The big man mumbled cautiously, his curiosity getting the better of him, "Do you do so out of fear? Or maybe because you had no one else to follow?"

"Hmmm..." The silver-haired woman hummed, a slight frown on her face as she contemplated the question, "Well... at first it was because you and Pheros were to only two people I knew, therefore I wanted to stay close to you..."

Walhart felt a slight sinking feeling in his chest, one of the likes he had never felt before. He felt like a general that had made a wrong call in a war and had potentially lost a valuable soldier.

"But over time I've come to respect you for who you are," She continued, "I've seen you both on and off the battlefield. You put the wellbeing of the people before yourself. You lead the charge when riding into battle. Every time the people have a problem, you are always more than ready to help. You are a man truly fit to be emperor of Valm and I'm glad to one of the people working under with you."

A pleasant warmth spread through Walhart's chest, his face softening as a small smile spread across his lips. He felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I see..." He mumbled, content with her answer.

"What about you?" Robin asked, tilting her face upwards to look Walhart face to face, "Why do you choose to lead? I highly doubt you were born into royalty, so what other reason would you have to rule a nation?"

"I don't recall telling you of my origins," The big man said, a look of mild surprise on his face, "How do you know I'm not the son of the previous emperor?"

"The previous emperor did not have a queen," Robin explained, putting her fingertips together, "And he lacked any concubines as well, meaning he probably didn't have an heir to the throne. Also, you care too much for the people. A common trend amongst the nobles in our country is their great disdain for the villagers and peasant beneath them."

"You're not entirely wrong," Walhart admitted, adjusting his arms into a more comfortable position under the tactician, "I and a half noble. My father was a noble and my mother was a commoner."

"Oh, I see," Robin said pensively, "But in that case, wouldn't you have your father have raised you as a noble?"

"My mother was in service my father," The white-haired man muttered, a dark look flashing across his face, "The lady of the house did not take too kindly to my conception. She immediately chased my mother out of the house, shouting curses all the while. After that, my mother had to retire to a secluded village where she raised me on her own."

"Oh... I'm... sorry to hear that," Robin mumbled, hesitating to find the right words.

"Don't be. You had no way of knowing," Walhart said, looking down at the tactician, "However, this story actually leads into the answer for your question."

"It does?" The Robin asked, blinking her purple eyes with mild surprise.

"Growing with my mother taught me how impoverished the countryside truly was," The big man explained, slowing his pace, "Families struggled to make ends meet, to have a proper house, to even raise children. A stark contrast to the nobles who had everything. The rich ate bountifully with leftovers to spare while the poor fought for the scraps that fell from their tables. A dire imbalance was in place and needed someone to instigate a change..."

"And so you decided to be that catalyst," Robin blurted out absently. After a while, she blinked her purple eyes in surprise, giving the big man an apologetic look.

"Oh! Sorry, I... didn't mean to interrupt your story."

"It's quite alright, I had finished telling my tale." Walhart reassured his smaller companion, coming to a complete halt, "I believe this is Pheros' room."

He had stopped just outside a beautiful wooden door, the elegant designs engraved on its surface telling of the personality of the person that lived within. The big man bent down on one knee, gently lowering Robin's legs to the ground. The small woman gingerly placed her bare feet onto the stone floor, jumping a little as the cold surface chilled her skin.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Robin whispered, and awkward blush coming to her face, "I hope I wasn't too heavy."

"Your weight was of no inconvenience," The emperor said frankly, standing up, "I trust you can take it from here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine after Pheros attended to me," The tactician replied, dusting herself off. They stood there in the hallway for some time, an awkward silence passing between them. Walhart adjusted his collar as he looked at the silver-haired woman, who was finding the floor more interesting at the moment.

"I should... go inside for now." She mumbled, turning to open the door, "Once again, thank you for everything."

"Just a moment," Walhart said suddenly, surprised by his own actions. The tactician stopped in her tracks, tilting her head back to face the big man.

"Yes, your majes-I mean, Walhart?" She stuttered, catching herself.

"What do you intend to do now?" The emperor rumbled, asking the question that ate at him, "Do you intend to find out more about your past? Perhaps leave on a journey to rediscover your origins?"

The small woman leaned on the frame of the door, an unreadable look on her face as she pondered on the question at hand. Walhart held his breath in silence, waiting patiently for her answer.

"I hadn't thought about that," Robin mused, tapping her chin as she tilted her head downwards, "To be perfectly honest, I hadn't been thinking about my past in the slightest. After all, something in my history doesn't define who I am now. What I am is defined by what's happening now; I'm defined by the actions and decisions I choose to make from here on out."

She looked up at Walhart, a big smile across her lips as she beamed up at him.

"So I guess I intend to continue being the tactician of Valm! And to devote myself to creating the world my emperor has envisioned."

The big man blinked in surprise, his heart skipping a beat as she said that. He felt a strange warmth bubbling up in his chest, an inexplicable feeling of joy welling up from within. He felt as though he could take on a hundred soldiers in his current emotional high. Something about the fact that he had such a capable woman ruling by his side, guiding his political judgements and strategising for his army, made him feel so safe and secure. And now that same woman had pledged her loyalty to him once again.

"I... see..." He breathed, calming himself, "Well then, I'll take my leave then."

He turned and proceeded to walk down the corridor, his mind in a slight daze. He felt numb to the cold and sound of the winter winds, only feeling the odd warmth in his chest as he strode through the halls of the castle. What was this feeling? He had never felt anything like it before. It was so... strange. It felt so strong, even suffocating at times, but yet felt so pleasant and calming at others. He silently reflected on this new sensation as he made his way back to the throne room, pondering deeply about what it was.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The smell of medical herbs and other fragrances tickled Robin's nose as she stepped into Pheros' room, thinking to herself how often she came here. She looked around the large bedroom-cum-office, sighing at how sloppy hers looked in comparison. Like its occupant, the room was kept neat and tidy. To one side of the room lay her sleeping area; a worn bed hidden behind a dark curtain. Next to that, sat her large wardrobe which, after the girls' pre-prom fiasco, Robin knew held much more than it seemed. On the opposite side of the room, sat her work station which consisted of a long desk, flushed to the wall and a couple of chairs. Countless small vials and bottles of plant extracts and other chemicals were neatly arranged across the surface of the table, along with other medical paraphillias such as ceramic bowls, bandages and a mortar and pestle. An elegantly carved wooden shelf sat above the desk, the eagle-wing design on the brackets adding a nice touch to the already aesthetically pleasing environment. The shelf was lined with a plethora of books, ranging from encyclopedias to grimoires that covered a variety of different subjects on medicine, alchemy and magic. A few staves hung from a rack next to the table, each made of a different material ranging from runic wood to her usual polished gold.

Robin plopped herself down on one of the chairs, letting out a huge sigh as she recalled the events of that evening. First off, who were those hooded men and how did they enter the castle? If they were assassins or burglars, how did they get past the guards? If they were hired by Excellus, it would answer that question but then it opens up a whole new can of worms. Why did Excellus hire them in the first place? What were they even hired to do? If he was the one who planned this whole incident, when did he have the time to do so? For the entire duration of preparing the ball, Excellus had been running around, poking his head where most unnecessary and being a nuisance in general.

Robin shook her head vigorously, running a gloved hand through her now messy hair. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. Getting frustrated was not going to help anyone. What she needed to do right now was quickly get dressed and return to the ball. As if on cue, she heard the door open, the sound of heels clacking on stone echoing through the room. Robin looked up to see Pheros walking towards her, a small basin and towel in her hands."

"Ah, Hon," Pheros greeted, a wide grin on her face as she set the basin down on the table, "I see you've made it safely. How was the trip?"

The tactician gave an unamused look, her purple eyes glaring at the cleric. The other woman immediately burst out laughing, doubling over in her hysterics.

"Aw... don't hate me, Hon," The blonde woman pleaded between giggles, "You know how much I love you. I just thought it would be a very good way for you to bond with our emperor."

"I know Walhart well enough without your intervention, thank you very much," The silver-haired woman pouted, folding her arms.

"Aha! I see you've dropped the honorifics eh?" Pheros exclaimed, a sly grin on her face, "See? Bonding success!"

"Whatever," Robin muttered as she looked away, her face turning as red as a tomato, "Can we just get this over with?"

The cleric shook her smiling face, letting out an amused sigh as she took her seat next to the wounded tactician. She pulled one of the staves from the rack, twirling it around before placing the head just abode Robin's head. Robin closed her eyes as let the healing magic do its work, closing all her small cuts and scratches as well as relieving her aches and pains.

"Unnnh... that feels better," She moaned softly, opening her eyes as Pheros withdrew her staff.

"Honestly, Hon, you need to take better care of yourself," Pheros nagged, replacing her instrument on its rack, "You saw something suspicious and went after it by yourself? You should know better than that! At least try to get some backup or tell someone where you were going."

"But how was I supposed to know that there would be intruders?" Robin protested, throwing her hands up, "I just wanted to tail some guy I saw, not go out into a full-blown fight."

"Still... you need to be more careful," Pheros said firmly, walking over to her wardrobe, "I mean, you just recovered from having your arm broken just over a couple of weeks ago. You need to take more precautions."

"But I did!" Robin cried indignantly, a scowl on her face as she felt the justification for her actions well up within her, "All I did was leave the ballroom and walk through my own castle's halls! Is that so wrong or unsafe?!"

"It's not like that, Hon," The cleric tried to explain, opening her wardrobe as she perused her collection of dresses, "It's just that... that-"

"That what?" The silver-haired woman asked curtly, her own fatigue from working overtime the past week starting to catch up to her, "That you don't trust me? That you think I'm weak just cause I almost got my own arm lopped off? What? After the whole Risen incident you've been treating me like a child and this incident is no different! I'm a capable soldier, Pheros! I can defend myself! I can-"

"By Mila's grace, Robin! You were almost violated! Don't you understand that!" Pheros yelled, slamming her wardrobe doors shut. The tactician rocked back on her chair, a stunned look on her face. This was the first time the kindly woman had ever yelled at her, the words she had said echoing through her head. She averted her gaze, a shiver running down her spine as she recalled what had happened earlier on. A deafening silence filled the room, neither Robin nor Pheros daring to say a word.

"Hon... I'm sorry," The cleric finally said, breaking the silence as she let out a sigh, "I... I didn't mean to shout like that."

"No, I'm the one at fault here," Robin apologised, pulling her knees to her chest, "I lost myself for a moment there."

"Hon, you don't understand," Pheros continued, returning to her seat, "I overreacted because of something from my past. I just... didn't want the same thing to happen to you."

The tactician's head snapped up, a confused look on her face as she stared at the blonde woman. Pheros looked to the side melancholically, biting her lip as she dusted off the dress in her hands.

"Wait... Pheros..." Robin muttered, her eyes going wide as the pieces began to fall into place, "You mean you were..."

"It's a long story," The taller woman whispered, straightening out the crumples in the gown, "And it doesn't have a very happy ending either."

"Can you... share it with me?" Robin asked hesitantly, balling her fists, "You are my best friend Pheros, I want to know more about you."

Pheros stopped, setting the dress down on her lap. She let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders sagging as she leaned back in her chair.

"My mother passed away when I was young, leaving me to fend for myself against my father's grief-borne alcoholism," The cleric mumbled, gripping her shoulder, "The scars you saw on my back that time were given to me on particularly bad nights of my father's drunken abuse. I would be lucky to get away with only a couple of lashes of his belt but often times, many more than that would rain down upon my back. In the mornings, he would always apologise, weeping and begging for forgiveness as he gently caressed my torn back. I would always forgive him of course; I understood that he was never in the right state of mind when he did those things. I tried to dissuade him from drinking, but I knew he would never agree. He needed the ale to cope with the loss of my mother."

Pheros paused for a while, closing her eyes and wincing as if ripping a bandage off of a fresh wound.

"I still remember that fateful night..." She whispered, her grip getting so tight that her nails drew blood as they dug into her skin, "I was cleaning up the cottage when my father kicked down the front door. I tried to run and hide, not wanting to taste the leather of his belt on my skin. However, he was too fast and caught me by the leg. I thought that the pain would end after he whipped me for the tenth time, but I was wrong. In his drunken stupor, my father could not tell his daughter from one of the street prostitutes that frequented the bar he visited and he began to treat her like one."

Pheros' breathing became haggard, her whole body shaking as she recalled the traumatic event. Robin lunged forward, embracing the trembling woman tightly. Tears began to flow down from the blonde woman's face and into the tactician's unruly silver hair, sobs wracking her frail body.

"I-I don't remember much after that," The crying woman continued, attempting to calm herself down, "After what seemed like an eternity, the militia came in and rescued me. Apparently, my cries of pain were so loud that my neighbours called the authorities. Everything was a blur from then on. I was sent to the nearby orphanage run by the church while my father was thrown into a dungeon."

Her blue eyes gazed out of the window into the night sky, a sorrowful, almost wistful look on the cleric's face.

"I just wanted my father to return to his old cheerful self, to become the loving father I once knew," She murmured, her body relaxing in Robin's arms, "I still wish it could have gone differently."

"Do you... still visit him?" Robin asked softly, still clutching onto her friend as she gently stroked her back.

"I visit his grave every year," Pheros answered briskly, wiping her tears from her face, "After three months of jail he was found hanging in his cell. The only thing he left behind being a scrawled note saying 'I'm sorry"."

"Oh... dear..." Robin gasped, pulling away from the cleric, "Pheros, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, Hon. I know," The blonde woman reassured her, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "You didn't know. Besides, it's not as if you did anything wrong either."

Pheros took a deep breath, her sobbing coming to a stop as she calmed herself.

"Anyway, after living in the orphanage for a while, I took to learning the healing magic that the nuns and clergy were using and became one of Mila's faithful. It quickly became apparent that I had a natural gift for healing and before I knew it, I was offered a position as a medic for the royal army of Valm. And after climbing my way to the top, here we are now."

Robin did not know what to say. She wanted to comfort her, tell that she wished she could have been there for her. But at the same time, she knew that doing so would not achieve the effect she desired. All she could do was look down at the floor, cursing herself for making her precious friend recall such a traumatic event.

"Actually..." Pheros whispered, "Now that I think about it. This story does have a happy ending after all..."

Robin's head snapped up instantly, a puzzled look on her face. A weak smile crept across Pheros' lips as she reached out a hand, stroking the tactician's cheek.

"After a few years of being the head of medicine, I met a strange young woman lying in the middle of the road," She continued, placing the dress into Robin's lap, "Little did I know, that same strange woman would become one of my closest confidants and the one to lead me into battle. Thank you for being there for me, Robin."

The silver-haired woman could no longer hold herself back. She thrust herself at the cleric, burying herself in her arms as she wept for her friend.

"I-I'm so sorry P-Pheros," She sobbed, hugging the blonde woman as if she would disappear if she let go, "I'm s-so sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm alright, Hon. It's in the past," Pheros said, stroking the girl's head, "It's not your fault that I suffered the way I did. Besides, you've said it before right? Something in my history doesn't define who I am now, was it?"

"Hang on," Robin muttered, looking up at the cleric, "I only said that when I was talking to Walhart just now!"

"Really?" The cleric asked, a scratching her head with mock thought, "Hmm... maybe you said it somewhere before?"

"Were you WATCHING us?!" Robin cried, her face flushing bright red.

"Whoopsie!" The cleric exclaimed softly, a wide grin on her face, "Looks like the cat is out of the bag!"

"PHEROS!" Robin screeched, covering her face with her hands, "Oh gods! That's so embarrassing!"

Pheros guffawed at the tactician's reaction, rocking back on her chair and slapping her thigh.

"I'm sorry, Hon! I couldn't help myself!" The cleric laughed, trying her best to regain her composure.

"How did you even catch up?" Robin whined, curling up into a ball, "I thought Walhart walked here pretty fast."

"Not so fast with you in his arms," Pheros replied, a smug smirk on her face, "Awww... you two looked so cute together!"

The blonde woman pulled the towel out of the basin she had brought earlier, wringing out the excess water as she began to wipe Robin's face and arms.

"Anyway, we need to get back to that ball as soon as possible," She said, "I mean, a celebration without the girl of the evening is like a cake without the cherry on top."

Robin nodded silently, her face still red as a cherry.

"Thanks for indulging me, Pheros," She mumbled, shuffling her hands together, "It... must have been hard for you..."

"Don't worry, Hon," The cleric replied, smiling at the tactician, "All I ask is that if you have any problems, you confide in me too. Alright?"

"Of course," Robin chirped, a bright smile on her face.

"Great! Now let's get back to that ball!"

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"... And that, my friends, is how one seals the deal!" Excellus laughed, raising a wine glass in celebration. The small crowd around cheered loudly, applauding the recounting of his business transactions.

Robin clicked her tongue in annoyance, glaring at the fat man across the throne room. She had managed to change into a new dress and return to the ball only to find Nelson claiming credit for one of the many business contracts she had closed. Normally, she would have stepped in to dispute his stories, but after coming in an hour too late, she would be to one to have little to back up her claims. What truly irked her however, was the fact that the man in the white jacket was right next to him, nodding in approval to anything the effeminate man said. Over the course of the conversation, she had learned that he was Steiger, the captain of the fort with the same name.

She bit her thumb in frustration as the two shook hands. If Excellus had managed to get a solid backing from a neighbouring country, he would be still on solid ground even if Robin managed to expose him. Even worse, it meant that deal had gone down behind her back, when she failed to track Steiger when she had left the room earlier.

"Odious toad," Pheros seethed, her teeth clenched in frustration, "The obese slob was practically sleeping in the office while you settled that case. The cheek he has to even claim he brokered that deal!"

"Well, isn't he always like that?" A voice asked from behind, "I mean, since when has Excellus ever done his own dirty work?"

Robin turned to see Nelson sauntering casually up to them, waving a gloved hand.

"Hi, Nelson," She greeted, cringing slightly as she saw the limp in his step, "Sorry about your foot. Must've hurt a lot."

"Never mind that," He grumbled, taking a closer look at her face, "Are you alright? The lobster told me you got ambushed in the hall."

"I'm okay!" The tactician cried, a tint of red coming to her face as the mage leaned in a little too close for comfort, "Pheros and Walhart came just in time to save me."

"You are getting a little too close, my introverted accountant," Pheros warned playfully, winking at the mage, "Mighty chummy now are we?"

Nelson blinked as he noticed what the cleric was saying, blushing hard as he recoiled away from the tactician.

"I was just checking if she was fine," He said defensively, looking away from the pair, "After all, Valm can't afford to lose her most valuable tactician."

"Suuuure," Pheros drawled sarcastically, a sly grin on her face, "Not because of your personal feelings or anything like that."

Nelson shot Pheros a dirty look as Robin looked between the two, a confused look on her face.

"Where's Virion and Cherche?" The tactician asked Nelson, "I thought they were taking care of you."

"They were, but eventually they decided to go dancing," The sorcerer explained, folding his arms, "Can't blame them though, I'm not the most interesting company to be around."

"I think you're pretty fun to hang out with," Robin said frankly, "Much more than most of the boring nobles anyway."

"I hope you're not referring to me when you say that," A familiar, flamboyant voice said as Virion seemingly materialised from the crowd, with Cherche by his side.

"Of course not, Virion," Robin assured him, chuckling a little, "With a vibrant personality like yours, how I could think of you as boring?"

"If he's annoying, just say so," Nelson muttered, adjusting his collar, "Don't have to sugarcoat anything you say to this guy."

"Oh, my good Nelson! You wound me!" Virion cried theatrically, pretending to faint, "Even after all the time we spent together as best pals!"

"I'm not your pal," The mage growled, scrunching his face in disgust, "We're just acquaintances."

"Well, it's a start," Cherche giggled, her eyes scanning up and down the small woman, "I say, why did you change your dress, Robin? The one we picked out for you was so beautiful."

"I-uh, split some wine on it," Robin blurted out, smiling sheepishly at the Rosanne couple.

"I see," The wyvern rider said, wrapping a hand around the duke's arm, "Anyway, I think me and my liege here will be taking our leave soon."

"What?!" Virion exclaimed in protest, looking at his attendant, "But the night is still young!"

"I know but we still have some business to settle back in Rosanne, remember?" Cherche reminded him, giving him a frightening smile, "You don't mean to make Wolf do everything for you. Do you?"

"O-Of course not!" Virion said, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple, "We shall set off at once!"

"Pfft, some duke," Nelson laughed to himself, looking off to the side.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then," Robin said, waving goodbye, "I'll be sure to come over next week."

"We'll see you then!" Cherche chirped, smiling back at the tactician as she dragged the duke through the crowd, "My darling wyverns will be waiting eagerly!"

"Looks like they aren't the only ones leaving the party," Pheros pointed out, noticing a good amount of the other nobles beginning to bid their farewells, "Are you going to give an ending speech?"

"Nah, I haven't prepared one yet," Robin replied, stretching her arms, "It would probably be too awkward anyway."

The three stood at the side of the room for a while, watching as the crowd began to disperse.

"What do to both of you intend to do after this?" The tactician asked, looking at the other two.

"I'm going to bed," Nelson yawned, "This damn suit is way too tight for me to do anything anyway."

"I was going to check out the soldier's banquet after this," Pheros replied, licking her lips, "I'll bet they have some good ale there."

"I don't know about the ale, but going to the banquet sound like a pretty good idea," Robin said, "Hanging out with nobles all day is making me stiff."

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then," Nelson said, waving as he turned to leave the room, "Have fun drinking the soldiers under the table."

"You know we will!" Pheros cheered, grabbing the tactician by the arm as she strutted towards the courtyard.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Robin mumbled, a shiver running down her spine as she remembered the last time she let the cleric get her hands on alcohol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Grazyfish here, Huzzah! Finally! Another update!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of activity, I have been quite busy with the lunar new year rolling around for the past two weeks "> ^ <
> 
> Hopefully my schedule will start settling back down again so I can update more frequently.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

Robin awoke to the agonizing pounding in her head, cringing as she curled up into a ball.

"Sweet Naga above!" She seethed through her clenched teeth, clutching her head in her hands, "What the heck did Pheros make me do last night?"

She tried her best to recall what happened the night before. She remembered joining the soldiers in food and fellowship, feeling much more at ease with them than the stiff, uptight nobles. Elaine and Cervantes had too joined in the festivities, feasting and drinking merrily with the rest of the crew while she herself abstained from the alcohol. She vaguely remembered Pheros and Elaine coming over to her with a cup of 'water' and asking her to drink up. Then all she could recall was a burning sensation in her throat before spitting the liquid out.

She tried to sit up, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain threatened to split her head in half. After managing to get upright, she cracked her eyelids open, her messy bangs shielding them from the blinding light from outside. She blankly scanned her surroundings, sweeping aside the unruly strands of silver that fell in front of her face. She was in Pheros' room again somehow, lying on the hard stone floor in her now dirty and crumpled white frock as the bright mid-day sunlight streamed into the room from the window. 

She pinched her nose as she caught wind of a rancid stench, recoiling slightly at the pungent odour. A soft snore came from her left, alerting her to the presence of a certain cyan-haired pegasus rider that lay sprawled out next to her. Her short hair was ruffled and poking out all directions, her red bow absent after evidently falling off during the course of the night. Her blue dress was now dirty and crumpled, with odd beige stains covering the left half of the skirt. She leaned over her comatose friend, taking an experiment sniff as she did. Regret immediately filled her mind as she reeled backwards, quickly identifying the stains as the source of the smell.

"Gods! Wake up, Elaine!" She cried, shaking the pegasus knight with her free hand, "How did you manage to sleep with puke on your dress?"

The drunk girl merely mumbled unintelligibly at the disruption, rolling over onto her side. Robin rolled her eyes, charging mana in her hand. With a deft flick of her finger, she cast a light thunder spell, shocking the unconscious girl. Elaine instantly jolted upright, flailing about as she struggled to get her bearings.

"Huh? Wha?" She spluttered, whipping her head around disorientedly, "Who just shock-AH! My aching head!"

The cyan-haired girl quickly curled up into a ball, mimicking the tactician's actions earlier as she whimpered pitifully. The sight was so sad, it almost made Robin feel sorry for her as she watched the pegasus knight squirmed on the floor. Almost.

"Elaine, what did you give me to drink last night?" The silver-haired woman growled dangerously, "I know that sure as heck wasn't water."

"H-Huh?" Elaine mumbled bewilderedly, still clutching her head, "Wha... what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that one cup of liquor that you and Pheros passed me," Robin replied flatly, her hangover not helping her mood, "Ugh, I've never felt so sick in my life."

"Must be the feroxi firewine," The semi-awake girl muttered, lying back down on the floor.

"Feroxi firewine? What's that?" Robin asked incredulously, unclear whether the grimace on her face was due to disgust or the pain she felt in her head.

"Some really strong stuff, that's what it is..." Elaine replied softly, trying her best to fall back to sleep, "The best way to lose a hangover is to sleep till the next day. Or drink till you get another one like captain always says."

"Both of those options sound nonsensical and unproductive," Robin said, trying her best to get her feet under her. She slowly got up into a standing position, albeit a little off balance and in a lot of pain.

"I need to get to the kitchen," She gasped, rubbing her temples, "The lack of water is outright killing me. Do you want any?"

The only reply was a snore, letting the tactician know that her offer had fallen on deaf ears. She shook her head as she rolled her eyes, stumbling slightly as she left the room.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin groaned as she opened the kitchen door, clutching her head as another wave of wave surged through her brain. She quickly glanced around the small pantry, desperate for some form of alleviation.

Although she called it small, the room itself was rather large for its purpose. It could probably house an entire platoon of soldiers despite its only purpose being one to keep food. In the middle of the square room sat an island, upon which lay multiple baked pastries and loaves of bread. A continuous counter ran along the side of the room, above which were shelves upon shelves of snacks ranging from cookies to nuts. Amongst them lay some jars of honey, jam and other sweet spreads as well as pots of tea. If Robin had been her usual hungry self, she might have taken a bite out of one of two of the available treats but not as she was now. Her eyes darted around the pots and jugs of various drinks, eventually coming to a stop at a clear pitcher of water. The tactician snatched the pitcher off the table top and began chugging down the water, completely ignoring the convenient set of cups sitting next to it.

"My my, thirsty are we?" A familiar voice asked from the other side of the kitchen. Robin slammed the jugs back down on the counter, a dark look coming to her face.

"Shut up, Pheros," She growled, her usual polite and mild temperament gone like her memories of the night before, "You know exactly why I need this water."

The cleric let out a laugh, slowly making her way across to the hungover tactician.

"Awww don't be such a spoilsport," She said light-heartedly, playfully punching her friend in the shoulder, "I only gave you a little sip of alcohol, that's all."

"That 'little sip' is what's causing my misery right now," Robin grumbled, wincing as Pheros' punches were not as light as she had thought, "I thought I said I didn't want any more of that crap?"

"But alcohol is a staple for all officials," Pheros protested, leaning on her right as she rested a hand on her hip, "Even you will have to develop a tolerance for it eventually."

Robin merely rolled her eyes at the comment, returning to her drink as she raised the pitcher to her lips. She continued gulping down the sweet, sweet water until she upended the jug over her head. Pheros let out a soft whistle at the display, watching the tactician go.

"If only you could do that with ale," She mumbled wistfully, a sly grin on her face, "Then I'll have a new drinking buddy."

"In your dreams," Robin spat, wiping her mouth off with her left sleeve, "Heck, even Elaine can't keep up with your excessively drinking."

"Hey, that's not true!" Pheros said, folding her arms, "She was doing perfectly fine last night, chugging down ale and water alike."

"Then why is she currently covered in her own puke and passed out in your room?" Robin asked flatly, raising an eyebrow at the adamant cleric.

"Well, er... that's," The blonde-haired woman began before letting out a sigh, "Fine, you have a point. But that's because one of the soldiers brought out that delicious firewine!"

"Right. Firewine," The disgruntled woman muttered, turning to glare at Pheros, "What the hell is even in that swill anyway? It's so potent!"

"Liquid dreams and courage, Hon, dreams and courage," Pheros replied, licking her lips, "Ah, I can still feel the sting of the liquor on my tongue as we speak!"

"I will never understand why you like alcohol," Robin sighed, setting the pitcher back down on the table, "All that awaits me every time I drink it are regrets and bad decisions."

"It just means you have to drink more, Hon!" The exuberant cleric chirped, "After a while, you'll get used to the sweet taste of ale!"

"I'll stick to my water, thank you very much," The tactician replied briskly, putting a hand to her temple as another wave of pain came to her fore, "Urgh, now I have to sift through paperwork with this ungodly headache."

Pheros put a hand on her chin as she observed the hungover tactician, watching as she grimaced at the invisible attack in her head. She let out a defeated sigh, shaking her head sadly.

"Don't worry, Hon, I'll lend a helping hand," She said, lightly clapping the other woman on the shoulder, "I mean, it's partly my fault you're in this state."

"It's _entirely_ your fault," Robin pointed out drolly, giving the blonde cleric a dirty look, "But... thanks. Any help I can get would be greatly appreciated."

A small smile crept across Pheros' lips as she pulled the shorter woman in for a hug, planting a kiss in her unruly hair.

"No problem, Hon."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin sighed as she came to a stop outside her office, rolling out her neck as she mentally prepared herself for the pile of work that was no doubt awaiting her inside. She had changed out into her usual attire, feeling at ease with the familiar weight of her coat on her shoulders. Despite the dread she was feeling, a small smirk made its way onto her face. Although she found her daily paperwork annoying and time-consuming, by no means did she ever dislike it. Isolating and drowning herself in work was a very calming, almost meditative activity for her. It allowed her to read and reflect on the effect of her actions on the nation around her. Although at times it was frustrating, it was also rewarding when she saw that her efforts were being appreciated by the civilians and villagers of the country.

"Ready to tackle the beast, Hon?" Pheros asked, still at the tactician's side. Robin tilted her head at the cleric, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Not like I have much of a choice, right?" She asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Pheros merely chuckled at the gesture, nodding her head in agreement.

She leaned forward, pushing open the door to her study where she stood, stunned at the sight within. The study itself was still pretty clean, thanks in no small part to the maids of the castle. Her desk was unexpectedly piled with a mass of papers and reports as well as a few other books of records and such. What surprised her most was that Excellus himself sat at her desk, doing what seemed to be... work. The fat man paused at the sound of the door opening, taking a break from his work as he looked up at Robin, a smug smile on his lips.

"Why hello, Robin," Excellus greeted sweetly, the sickly pleasantness of his tone making the silver-haired woman cringe a little, "I see you've woken up from your sleep."

"Yes, I have," Robin replied, rubbing her head as her hangover casually reminded her that it still existed, "I see you've been... working hard. You can take a break, I can take it from here if you want."

"Oh, but I don't need a break," Excellus told her flatly, the smile on his face making her feel uncomfortable, "I can handle this much on my own."

"Pah! Excellus? Refusing a break? Unheard of!" Pheros spat, walking into the room.

"Well, it's happening right in front of you," Excellus said nonchalantly, a vein popping slightly on his temple at the blonde woman's comment, "Even I can work hard when it counts."

"Evidently," Robin muttered, slightly perplexed, "You sure you don't need me to take over?"

"Yes, I am quite sure," The effeminate man reassured his fellow tactician, clasping his hands together, "Instead, I need you to run an errand for me."

"What errand?" Robin asked warily, narrowing her eyes at the pudgy man as her sharpness began to return to her.

"I need you to head over to Laguna to have a talk with their duchess," Excellus ordered, a greasy smile on his lips as he held a hand to his face in his usual manner, "I've promised her a meeting within but as you can see, I'm just so _swamped_ with work."

"What?!" Robin and Pheros cried, staring at the fat tactician.

"But the dukedom of Laguna is on the other side of the mountain ridge!" Robin protested, her handover forgotten in her exasperation.

"Precisely why I've already indented a ship to take you over this afternoon," Excellus explained casually, leaning back in his chair, "What? Did you think I wasn't going to prepare for your trip? I'm not that selfish you know."

"A ship ride?!" Robin practically screeched, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates, "But that will take at least three days to complete!"

"And aren't you the one that arranged this meeting?" Pheros chimed in, an annoyed look on her face, "Won't they be expecting you?"

"I promised her a meeting with 'Valm's tactician'," The pudgy man rebutted, making air quotations with his hands, "As long as you carry yourself properly, like me, she won't be too disappointed."

"Why don't you go and I'll handle the paperwork?" Robin offered, extending an open palm towards the relaxed tactician, "You must be tired after filing through so many reports. A change of scenery should help relieve some stress."

"I'm not much of a sea-person, I get seasick easily," Excellus said flatly, letting out a yawn, "In addition, I'm too tired to be able to go on an overseas voyage. Therefore, you who are more well rested and in much better condition than I, should be the one to go, no?"

Robin face darkened at the smug look on Excellus' chubby face; she had walked into his trap. The fact that he looked so confident and self-assured meant he knew it would come down to this. Whether or not he knew that she would be drunk until midday or otherwise was currently a non-factor. All that mattered was that she probably had to go pack her things for a trip to the other side of the continent.

"You can't just send Robin on a trip just after the ball!" Pheros protested, fuming at what her friend had just been forced into, "She deserves a rest! She practically planned the entire event herself!"

"Oh? But who made the most impact in the end?" Excellus asked, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he leaned over his desk, "Who was the one who went around talking to the various nobility from around the land while a certain, other tactician only showed up at the beginning and end?"

Pheros shut her mouth, glaring at the repulsive individual that sat before her.

"That's what I thought," Excellus said, sitting back down on his chair, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have quite a bit of paperwork to complete before my meeting with sir Steiger tomorrow."

Robin's ears perked up at the name but said nothing, merely closing her eyes instead.

"Fine, what's the ship's name and time of departure?" Robin sighed, rubbing her neck with her left hand. Pheros snapped her head towards the silver-haired tactician.

"You can't be serious, Hon,"

"Unfortunately, I am," Robin replied, giving Excellus a blank stare, "So, what are the details?"

"I'm glad you see it my way, Robin," Excellus chuckled, picking up a quill and returning to his work, "The Merchant's Prow leaves the harbour in three hours time, the trip to and fro is estimated to at least be a week long. You'd best start packing immediately."

Robin turned and left the room, not saying another word as Pheros hurried after her.

"Why did you agree?" The cleric asked firmly, a frown on her face, "We could've at least tried to delay it if you hadn't."

"Because then the outcome would've been the same regardless, Pheros," Robin replied, her eyes blazing, "Excellus planned this somehow, I just know it."

Pheros let out a sigh, her shoulders sagging as she rolled her neck out.

"Well, I'd better go pack my things then," She muttered, "It's a week long trip after all."

"Pheros, you aren't coming with me. I need you here," Robin said firmly.

"No, I am," Pheros stated flatly, "The medicine and healing branches can handle things just fine in my absence."

"Pheros, you don't understand," The tactician groaned, placing a hand to her temple, "Your place is here in Valm, not by my side."

"Hon, this time I want to help you," Pheros responded, placing a hand on the silver-haired woman's shoulder, "Please, rely on me."

"I am relying on you," Robin said, visibly irritated at her friend's persistence, "That's why you nmhave to stay put here."

Pheros stopped in her tracks, turning to face the silver-haired woman.

"But WHY?!" She shouted, her voice echoed through the halls.

Robin stopped in her tracks, surprised by the sudden outburst. She just stood there, stunned as she looked at her friend. She could see the hurt in her eyes as tears began to form at the corners, trickling down her cheek.

"You always leave me behind while you go off and do something crazy!" The cleric shouted, her hands trembling, "Every time you go off without me, you always come back injured! Sometimes with even your life at risk! Do you know how that makes me feel?! How unbelievably terrible it feels to know your best friend almost died and that you weren't there for them?!"

Robin felt her heart being stabbed as Pheros each word Pheros said was true. She had not considered her feelings at all. Every time, Robin only saw and acted on what she thought was best for the current situation, not giving a second thought about her own safety or the concerns of others. All she could do was stand there, clenching her fists as she cursed herself for being so blind all this while.

"Hon, please," Pheros pleaded, hugging the shorter woman tightly, "Let me come with you, I want to be able to protect you as you have done for so many others."

Robin tried to say something but a ball had formed in her throat. She merely stood there, returning the cleric's embrace as she tried to organise her thoughts. As an amnesiac, she did not know of any family, but this feeling she was experiencing must be what having an older sister must be like. They stood there in the hallway for a good while, allowing themselves to be lost in the moment.

"Pheros..." Robin blurted out, managing past the lump in her throat, "I'm... sorry for not thinking about you."

"It's alright, Hon," The cleric replied, pulling away from the tactician, "I too, must apologise. I've let you see a shameful part of me."

"No, you were right," The silver-haired woman mumbled, "I've been blinded by my own plans and way of thinking. Thank you for making me see that."

She paused, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was going to say next.

"But, Pheros, I need someone to stay here," She said reluctantly, knowing that was the last thing her friend wanted to hear, "Excellus is plotting something, especially since he's meeting with sir Steiger within the week. I need someone to watch over it, to keep me updated if anything suspicious happens."

"I know, Hon, you always have your reasons when it comes to these things," The blonde woman lamented, a sorrowful look on her face, "I just wish I didn't have to be the one to do it."

"What's the big issue?" A third voice interrupted. Both women turned to see Nelson walking towards them, letting out a yawn as he rolled his neck out.

"Please do try to keep it down," he grumbled, his usual tired look on his face, "Some of the soldiers might catch sight of your unbecoming behaviour."

A pink tint came to Pheros' face as she averted her gaze, softly mumbling an apology to the dark mage. Robin bowed slightly before summarising the turn of events for the lethargic accountant who clearly had his sleep disrupted by Pheros' shouting.

"So let me get this straight..." Nelson mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose, "You basically need to have an agent here to help you keep an eye on things in case Excellus does anything funky while you're away but Pheros doesn't want to do it."

"Yeah... that's pretty much it," Robin replied.

"Then it doesn't have to be her, right?" The dark mage pointed out, cracking his knuckles.

Both Robin and Pheros stared blankly at Nelson, blinking absently before exchanging looks with one another.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a confused look on her face 

"I mean, I'm here, right?" Nelson asked, massaging the back of his neck, "Then Pheros can go along with you and I'll be here to keep watch over the greasy toad. That way you can rest easy about knowing what he's up to and bring along one of Valm's finest to keep you safe."

Robin tilted her head at the proposal. She had totally forgotten about that possibility. Whether it was the influence of the hangover on her mind or maybe she had subconsciously thought Nelson would be too lazy to agree, she had not even considered the fact that could be someone else who could be one to keep an eye on Excellus.

"I... hadn't thought about that..." She finally uttered, tapping her chin with a finger.

"Unless... you don't trust me of course," The lanky mage mumbled, shrugging his shoulders, "I mean, I don't blame you. Even I know that I ain't the most trustworthy or hardworking guy around here."

"No! Not at all!" Robin piped, waving her hands in front of her, "I didn't mean it like that! In fact, I would greatly appreciate it if you could be my agent."

"Then Pheros can go with you to Laguna," Nelson declared, theatrical spreading his arms in a mock flourish, "Problem solved. Now you ladies should go pack your luggage; it's going to be a long trip."

"But why are you volunteering?" Pheros asked, eying the dark mage, "You almost never offer anyone a helping hand."

Nelson glanced off to the side, an unreadable look on his face as he brushed a strand of his messy hair aside.

"Let's just say I have my reasons," He mumbled, looking back at the cleric, "Look, do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, yes I do," Pheros said, rolling her eyes at the mage's reaction, "Thanks for the help, Nelson. I really appreciate it."

The lanky man nodded his head in acknowledgement as he turned to go, waving a hand back at the two ladies.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"Where is Elaine?" Robin asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the soft earth. "You said she was coming right?"

"She is, Hon," Pheros answered, leaning on one of the supporting beams in the stable, "Give her some time, she had to change out of her dress remember?"

"I know..." The tactician said, making a face as she remembered the smell in Pheros' room when she awoke, "But we have a boat to catch in half an hour. She needs to hurry up."

"Aye, let the lass be, she'll come when she's ready," Cervantes said, twirling his moustache, "It won't do you any good to fret in her place."

Robin sighed as she leaned over one of the fences, watching her horse slowly munch at the hay in front of it. As with most transportation in Valm, there was no carriage arranged to take Robin and whoever was going with her to the port. Instead, they were expected to ride there and have a squire take their steeds back. Fortunately, Cervantes had been put in charge of arranging their transport. The responsible man had been kind enough to ready their horses ahead of time and even made sure their ship could take horses on board so they could bring them along.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of hay and animal musk as she looked up at the wooden rafters. She did not often come to the stables usually only when she needed to ride her horse to a nearby village. The stable itself was not very large, just big enough to house around ten horses. The main reason being that this was only one of the many stables in the castle ground.

"Thanks again for preparing out horses, Cervantes," Pheros said, clapping the armoured man on the shoulder, "You have no idea how much time you saved us."

"Bah! T'was nothing, Pheros," The shorter man chuckled heartily, "Naga knows Excellus threw this in your face without prior warning. Plus, it's the least I could do to help out our prodigy of a tactician."

A slight chuckle came from the hunched over tactician.

"I'm not that special," Robin laughed weakly, turning to face the moustached man, " In fact, I think **you're** pretty incredible yourself."

"Really?" Cervantes asked, raising an eyebrow at the silver-haired woman, "How so, lass?"

"Let's see, everyone knows you're Valm's strongest, next to Walhart of course... You're always well prepared as shown by how you've helped us now... You maintain your composure even during times of crisis like the Risen attack..." Robin pointed out, ticking off points with her fingers, "Oh! And you even helped out in the reconstruction afterwards."

"How do you know that?" The armoured man inquired, leaning over at the tactician, "Weren't you in Rosanne at the time?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Robin said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Pheros told you, didn't she?" Cervantes sighed.

"I can neither confirm or deny your statement," Robin said playfully, grinning at her best friend, "The truth is whatever you believe it to be."

Pheros chuckled, nodding in response.

Suddenly, the doors to the stables burst open with a bang as a cyan haired girl came rushing through.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Elaine cried, trying her best to balance her spear as she dragged her haversack along the ground, "It took forever to get everything together!"

She hunched over, panting as she dropped her stuff on the floor.

"But hey, I brought someone else along with me!" She exclaimed, looking up and beaming at the other two.

The swinging doors opened once again, but this time, the man walking through had a more dignified entrance than Elaine's prior bumbling.

"Greetings, Robin," The brown-haired man said, bowing low, "I see you have managed to recover completely."

"Yes, I have Dalton. It's good to see you," The tactician greeted warmly, a smile on her face, "I believe I have yet to thank for saving me and Elaine during the Risen outbreak."

The cavalier glanced off to the side, a regretful look flashing across his features.

"Ay... about that..." He muttered, dropping to one knee, "You were grievously injured due to my lack in combat ability. For this, I beg your forgiveness. You may strike me for my failure to defend you."

"Ah! No! None of that!" Robin pleaded, waving her hands, "My injuries were my own mistake. In fact, if you hadn't shown up that night, I'm pretty sure Elaine and I wouldn't even be here today."

"Yeah! She's got that right!" Elaine chimed in, kneeling down to him, "You definitely saved our backsides that night. Please get up, Dalton."

"I... well... if you say so," Dalton said reluctantly rising up.

"So why are you here, Dalton?" Pheros asked, leaning an elbow on Robin's shoulder, "Judging by the pack on your shoulder, it doesn't look like you're here to see us off."

"I had heard from Elaine that the three of you were travelling overseas," He explained, adjusting the strap of his bag, "I just thought I would come along as an escort."

"Why? You think the three of us to be too weak to fend for ourselves?" The cleric asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at the cavalier.

"Not at all," The ponytailed man said, defensively putting his hands up in front of him, "I just thought that you might need some help, that's all."

"Are you sure there's no other objective?" Pheros inquired slyly, her eyes flickering over to Elaine and back.

"No, there isn't," Dalton answered, narrowing his eyes at the blonde woman as he noticed what she was doing.

"Riiiiight."

"So, are you all ready to set off?" Cervantes cut in, looking at Robin, "That ship's not going to wait forever you know, lass."

"Yes, we're ready," The tactician replied, quickly heaving her haversack onto her horse's saddle, "Let's move off!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> Grazyfish here, SURPRISE! An update not near a sunday _what?_
> 
> This chapter was originally meant to be two chapters but I ended up smashing them together so that's why the delay was so long.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The cool sea breeze caressed Robin's cheeks as she shielded her eyes from the evening sun, its bright light glittering off the waves and into her face as is set beyond the horizon. Her boots fell with a dull thud as she walked along the edge of the ship, gliding her hand on the smooth, varnished railing. She shifted her weight from one leg to another, feeling the boat lurch to one side as it passed over a particularly large wave.

Many people struggle to hold their footing when on a ship for their first time, but not Robin. She moved naturally around the ship, as if unaffected by the ever-present turbulence. In fact, she felt an almost nostalgic feeling wash over her as she bobbed up and down on the waves, but could not put her finger on it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she folded her arms, blowing a stray strand of silver hair out of her face. Despite feeling at ease on the boat, she had already gotten tired of life aboard it. Sure seeing the boat up close and personal was a riveting experience; seeing the intricate craftsmanship, watching the ship's crew as they maintained the ship and observing all the small contraptions and inner workings of the vessel itself. However, the novelty quickly wore off, giving way to the blatant lack of freedom, sea-sickness and the multiple other problems of sharing a small confined space with a crew of burly, sweaty men.

She once again gazed about the deck of the ship as she ambled along the side, once again realising just how large it was. The sounds of hustle and bustle filled the air as the crew members scuttled about the vessel, attending to the sails of the craft and other miscellaneous chores.

She returned a passing crew member's smile, subtly pressing herself against the side of the ship as he came too close for comfort. Unfortunately for her, Robin and her group were the only women on board which earned them more than a few unwanted stares and wolf whistles. She silently thanked Naga above that Dalton had come along with them, not wanting to even think about what might have happened otherwise.

"Good afternoon, Robin!" A vibrant voice chirped from behind her. The tired tactician turned to see Elaine bouncing up to her.

"How are you today?" The cyan-haired girl asked, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"I'm alright I guess," Robin answered, leaning over the railing, "Have you seen Pheros?"

"Oh, the captain?" Elaine said, a concerned look coming to her face, "She's still curled up in her room. You know the usual."

"I see..." Robin drawled, giving the pegasus knight a knowing nod. For someone who could down a dozen ales without even gagging, her stomach really could not hold in its contents once she was off dry land. The silver-haired woman shuddered as she recalled Pheros' first day on board the ship. She had never seen anyone throw up that much in her life, not even herself when she was forced to drink. She began to wonder how in Naga's name Pheros managed to make it across the sea for her pilgrimage to see Exalt Emmeryn a few years before.

"So what's got you all chipper?" Robin asked, breaking her train of thought, "You look even more excited than usual."

"Well you see... the crew asked if I wanted to go drinking with them when we reach the port tonight!" The plucky girl proudly declared, throwing her arms in the air, "See? They're not all as bad as you say they are?"

Robin stared blankly at her friend, still processing the information she had just been presented.

"Hold on a second," She said, putting a hand to her head, "First off, we land tonight? Secondly, please tell me you refused them."

"Err... yes and no."

The tactician let out a deep sigh, dragging her hand down her face as she shook her head.

"Elaine, you can't just accept random drinking invitations like this," She groaned exasperatedly, grabbing the pegasus knight by the shoulders, "Can't you see? They just want to get you drunk!"

"But why would they want to do that?" Elaine asked, genuine confusion on her face.

"Why? So that they can..." Robin began, pausing mid-sentence to cringe at the other girl's obliviousness, "Look, just tell Pheros or Dalton about this invitation and see what they have to say."

"Okay... sure..." The cyan-haired girl hesitantly agreed, cocking her head in confusion, "I don't know why you'd ask me to do that, but sure. Catch you later, Robin!"

The tactician shook her head, letting out a sigh as the young girl pranced off to find one of the two.

"That girl is too innocent for her own good," She mused. She made a face as she ran a hand through her messy hair, feeling the coarse bits of salt from evaporated seawater still stuck on it.

'I would really like to take a shower soon,' She thought to herself, looking at the salt and grime on her gloved hand, 'Well, at least I get to do that tonight.'

She walked over to the opposite end of the boat, leaning on the railing as she looked at the land in the distance. They had been skirting around the perimeter of the continent ever since they had left the harbour. Robin was told that this was too minimise the distance travelled, but to her, she almost felt as if she were being taunted. Being so close to the land but with no dock in sight.

Not like they could have landed if there was a dock anyway, the land itself was a sheer cliff that stretched up ridiculously high. She knew that there was flat land above however, she could see it from the trees and bushes that were sprouting over the edge.

A large, weathered castle caught her eye as it hung precariously near the edge of the cliff. What was impressive about the structure was that it was built into the top of an arc that had formed in the cliff formation, with the entire bottom half of the rock eroded by the sea. The tall, stone building was mostly in ruins, covered in green moss and plants. Parts of its roof were missing as well, with dark patches where there were holes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a shadow moving near the castle. She leaned forward, squinting her eyes at the black figure. Although it was far away, she could clearly see it moving. It seemed to be moving towards the forest, where-

A cold spray of seawater hit Robin in the face as a passing wave crashed against the side of the ship, snapping her out of her thoughts. She instantly reeled backwards, frantically wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Pfft! I hate the sea!" She muttered bitterly, spitting out the salty liquid, "Urgh, I'm going back inside."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin lurched into the cabin, wincing as the awful creaking of poorly-maintained the door assaulted her ears. The room that had been given to them was not in the best condition, evident from the weathered boards in the floor and walls as well as the small patches of mildew that grew in the corners of the place.

However, it was not because of discrimination from the crew that received such a place. In fact, their room was probably one of the best rooms they had to offer. However, ship maintenance was costly and most of the fund went into making the ship sea-worthy, leaving little to help furnish or polish up the interior of the vessel. Their room was small, furnished with only a couple of beds and a small table with a chair to go with it. A dim lamp lit the room, hanging from the ceiling as it rocked back and forth with the rhythm of the tide. A set of pillows and blankets lay on the serving, serving as Elaine's sleeping area due to the lack of space.

On one of the beds, sat a bundle of blankets piled atop a bed, moving ever so slightly in discomfort at the noise.

"Mila help me..." A weak voice groaned from within, "Elaine, if you open that door one more time..."

"Sorry about that, Pheros," Robin apologised, failing to silently close the door behind her, "I forgot how noisy this place is."

Pheros poked her dishevelled head out from the pile of blankets, unintentionally scowling as she looked around the room.

"Oh, it's you, Hon," Pheros mumbled, shuffling into upright sitting position, "I see you're back. How close are to reaching Laguna?"

"Elaine says that we dock tonight," The silver-haired woman replied, dropping herself into the wooden chair, "If we're lucky, maybe you won't throw dinner back up again."

"Urgh, don't remind me," The disgruntled cleric grumbled, rolling her eyes as she recalled the events of last night, "All I want to be is over and done with this Mila-forsaken voyage."

"Oh, speaking of Elaine," Robin continued, reclining in her chair, "Did she tell you about the offer she got from the crew members?"

"What offer?" The other woman inquired, narrowing her eyes at her the tactician.

"Well, she basically was invited to go drinking with them," Robin answered flatly, rubbing her temples, "I had assumed she would've already talked to you about it, but she very clearly hasn't."

"Indeed she did not," The blonde cleric sighed, placing a hand to her forehead, "Seriously, of all the... and she was stupid enough to accept?"

Robin nodded her head. Pheros punched the wall beside her, all her prior lethargy being replaced with anger and frustration.

"Where is she now?"

"I suspect she's talking to Dalton," The tactician replied, shrugging her shoulders, "I told her to go inform either you or him about this 'great offer' and see what you two had to say."

"Oh," The blonde woman muttered, letting out a sigh, "Then it works out I guess."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, tilting her head at Pheros' sudden deflation.

"Well, you probably can tell already, but Dalton didn't come just to act as your escort," Pheros explained, crawling back under the covers, "After all, both of us are registered commanders of Valm so we definitely can hold our own in a fight. Also, do you remember who asked him to come along with us?"

"Elaine...?" The silver-haired woman replied, furrowing her brows, "Why?"

"Alright, do you remember who danced with Elaine during the ball?" Pheros asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"Dalton?"

Pheros rolled her eyes, smacking a palm to her forehead.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Robin?" She huffed exasperatedly, "Obviously, Dalton has feelings for-"

Just then, the door was flung open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang as a cavalier with a less-than-pleased expression strode in.

"Robin!" Dalton scolded, marching over to the smaller tactician, "How could you have let Elaine fall for such a blatant trap!"

"Dalton, for the love of the Earth Mother herself, keep it down!" The tired cleric moaned, curling up into a ball.

"Look, she went and did that on her own," Robin said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "By the time I found out, it was already too late."

"Then at least tell her to reject them now!" The brown-haired man cried, a vein popping on his temple, "As it stands now, those filthy pigs on board are going to take advantage of her!"

"Then why don't you tell her?" Robin asked flatly.

"I tried," The irate man groaned, planting his hands on his hips, "But she just wouldn't listen! Kept saying 'But I can't break my promise!' or something like that."

"Well, Elaine has a habit of always following through with anything she's agreed to," The tactician mused, shrugging her shoulders, "No reason why she would stop now."

"Oh, so that's it?" Dalton asked incredulously, "You're just going to sit by and hand her over to those sea-faring swine?! Robin, I expected better from you."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there!" Robin cut in, waving her hands dismissively, "I never said I wasn't going to do anything about it, did I?"

"Then what's your plan?"

"Look, if Elaine wants to go, it'll be a hell of a lot of trouble to convince her to stop," Robin explained, "Her optimism and faith in humanity is too damn high. I honestly think even if you told her she was going to get violated, I don't think she'd listen."

"Go on," Dalton said, jerking his head in her direction.

"All we need is to simply have someone protect her," The tactician finished nonchalantly, spreading her arms, "That way, Elaine gets to have her cake and eat it too. Plus we have the added bonus of someone bringing her back if she downs too many ales."

"Hrmm..." Dalton grunted, pondering the solution at hand, "Who's going to be the one to accompany her?"

"It's gonna have to be you, Dalton," Pheros moaned, curling up even tighter, "I'm not going anywhere with my stomach churning as it is."

"Pheros? Refusing a chance to drink?" Robin asked, an exaggerated look of mock surprise on her face, "I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

"Oh shut your trap, Hon," The disgruntled woman grumbled sourly, turning over under the blankets, "Even I have my limits."

The shorter woman let out a chuckle, turning back to the brown-haired man.

"So there you have it," She said, giving him a lopsided smile, "Just go along with her and bring her back. Simple solution right?"

"I... guess so," Dalton muttered, glancing off to the side, "But then wouldn't you make a better candidate, Robin? Since you're closer to her and all that."

"I don't drink," Robin replied flatly.

"Really?" Dalton asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because I'm pretty sure on the night of the banquet-"

"I. **Don't.** Drink."

"As you say," The cavalier said, bowing his head, "In that case, I will accompany her."

Suddenly, the boat rocked violently, causing the two people to stumble. Loud shouting came from outside as the stomping of boots echoed from all around them.

"What's going on?" Pheros mumbled, popping her head out from under the covers, "What's the commotion?"

"An attack?" Dalton thought aloud, his hand deftly falling to the sword that hung from his hip.

"I don't... think so," Robin muttered, looking around, "These footsteps don't seem panicked. More like in a rush if anything."

Just then, the door to the cabin was flung open once more, making all three wince at the loud creaking. A loud bang punctuated Elaine's entrance as she burst into the room, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, Robin! Captian!" The vibrant girl sang, "Oh, and Dalton too. We've finally landed!"

"Elaine... could you afford to be any softer?" Robin groaned, clutching her ears, "The damn door is obnoxious enough as it is."

"I second that," Pheros whined, once again adopting her fetal position under the blankets, "All this racket is going to kill me."

"Aww... But we're finally here!" Elaine protested, pouting a little, "Aren't any of you excited?"

"I have to agree with her. It would be nice to be back on dry land," Dalton muttered, rolling his neck out, "I can finally get in some decent training again. There just isn't enough space here."

"Ah, quick to agree as always," Pheros quipped, peeking out with a mocking smile on her face, "Hrmm, I wonder why?"

Before Dalton could respond to the comment, Elaine quickly skipped towards the door, holding it wide open as she leaned back against.

"Anyways, you guys need to see the town!" She chirped, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, "It's so pretty! I mean just look at all those lights!"

Robin sighed as she made her way out of the cabin. She felt the night winds blow through her messy hair as she stepped outside, shielding her face instinctively with her arm.

"Gods! It's cold!" She seethed through her chattering teeth, "Wasn't it warm and sunny just a while ago?"

"Temperatures change rapidly near the shoreline," Dalton commented, rubbing his arms, "Especially after the sun sets and induces the sea breeze."

"Nevermind the wind!" Elaine exclaimed, jumping up and down, "Look!"

Robin peered over her arm experimentally, chancing a look at the town below. A gasp escaped her hips, her eyes going wide at the sight.

The seaside town, or city as it more resembled, spread far to the right and east of the coast, truly showing off how massive the dukedom of Laguna was. The entire place was carved into a slope that rose up from the coastline, at the top of which sat a sizable fort. A great lighthouse stood off the coast, bathing the dukedom in yellow light every time its lantern turned. When not completely overshadowed by the lighthouse, small street lamps and various torches lit the town, giving it a very welcoming feel. Out of all the features, the port was the most impressive, stretching out into the ocean with its massive harbours. Each wooden dock was lined with countless ships or various sizes, some even larger than the one she was on.

Although it was already dark, the streets were still filled with people, the absolute opposite of Valm. The harbour was especially busy, with sailors, traders and fishermen going about their own business. Shouts and laughter came from the harbour below them as some of the crew members rushed across the dock, trying to bring the Merchant's Prow into port.

"Wow, that is quite the sight," Robin breathed, taking in the view.

"Right?" Elaine chirped, practically bursting with excitement, "It's so bright too! Even though the moon is hidden by clouds tonight, everything still looks so vibrant! I can't wait till we get to the bar!"

Robin gave Dalton a knowing look, levelling her gaze at the taller man. The latter sighed, nodding in agreement.

"This is great and all, but can we please get off this ship?" Pheros groaned, holding a hand to her mouth as her lunch threatened to come back up, "I don't think I can handle much more of this."

"Aww hang in there, captain!" Elaine said, a concerned look in her eyes, "The crew just needs to anchor the boat to the dock. Then we're good to go!"

"Not sure if I can last that long," The sickly cleric mumbled, making a gagging noise as her cheeks puffed up.

"Ach! Not here!" Dalton cried, pointing at the railing in front of them, "Go there!"

Pheros followed immediately, dashing over to the railing and hurling herself over it.

Then Robin remembered that they had just docked.

"Pheros! Wait!" She shouted, "That's not sea below-"

The sounds of vomiting cut her off as the sick cleric emptied her stomach overboard. Robin cringed, looking away as a wet splattering noise came from below followed by a cry of surprise and disgust.

"Aww, crap..."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"Cheer up, Pheros," Robin cooed, patting Pheros' back, "It's not that bad."

After profusely apologising to the unfortunate individual, Robin and Pheros had set off towards the fort, escorted by one of the squires sent to receive them. As agreed beforehand, Dalton was sent to tag along with Elaine while the other two took their horses and luggage to the fort for them.

"You can say that cause you weren't the one that did it!" Pheros cried in embarrassment, hiding her face in her free hand, "Earth mother take me now! I threw up on their captain for crying out loud!"

Robin bit her tongue to stifle her laughter as she recalled the incident. It was too perfect. The captain, all dressed up and ready for a night out in town, had only just got off the ship, only to be greeted by a shower of puke. 

"Well, it could be worse," The shorter woman pointed out, "I mean, it could've been his wife. That would've been terrible given how badly she reacted to her husband's misfortune."

"I would literally have killed myself if that happened," Pheros groaned, taking the reins of her horse back in both hands, "How would I be able to recover any face after a disaster like that?"

Robin merely shrugged her shoulders, looking away at the town around her. Truly, they were in a new city.

She caught a whiff of the ocean, the faint, salty scent mixing with the smell of fish that lingered in the air. She had only been to three nations and the architecture and general ambience of each was distinctly different from the other. While the civilian cottages in both Valm and Rosanne had distinct hay or wooden roofs that were separate from the main body, the ones in Laguna had none. Instead, the tops of the houses were flat, made of the same pale mortar and clay as the walls. Blue accents and trimmings on the houses gave the place a refreshing look compared to the plain brown and cream she was used to seeing. Even the clothes the people wore were completely different. Many of the men and women wore chitons with a cloak draped over them. Again, the hems of the clothes were a deep blue, complimenting the silver and aquamarine accessories that they wore.

She began to notice odd patterns plastered on the sides of some of the houses, the navy blue paint glinting faintly in the torchlight.

"Good sir," Robin called out, leaning forward at the squire not too far from them, "Why are there symbols painted on the sides of the houses?"

Their escort jerked a little at the call, turning around to see who had called him. His gaze settled on the silver-haired tactician, who stared back at him expectantly.

"M-Me?" He asked nervously, a worried look on his face as he shakily pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes, you," Robin laughed, a reassuring smile on her face, "Don't be so nervous. I'm not going to bite."

"Oh, uh... them marks are for ta villagers to... uh, tell which house is which," He mumbled softly, anxiously looking left and right, "Er... ah mean, there be many types of houses after all. Like shops an' smiths an' other kinds of... er... shops..."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow at the young man, "You need to speak clearer."

"They are symbols to mark out different facilities," Pheros deadpanned, "They help the villagers distinguish between the vendors like the fishmongers from the farmers."

"Zactly!" The young squire exclaimed, "It be as ya say milady."

"How the heck did you get that?" Robin wondered aloud, scratching her head, "I barely understood any of that."

"It's a country thing," Pheros said dismissively, waving a hand at the puzzled woman, "Villagers have more important things to worry about rather than their pronunciation."

"T-Ta milady here be right," Their escort muttered awkwardly, brushing a lock of his tan fringe aside, "Ah didn't study very much when ah was a lad. M-Mah pops an' ma needed help around ta house an' ta shipyard as well."

"Shipyard?" Robin asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Is your father a shipwright?"

"Naw, he be a fisherman," The soldier replied, his chest puffing out with pride, "Pops be one o' ta best fishermen around! He once pulled in a tuna almost half ma size!"

"A fish half your size..." She uttered, trying her best to imagine a creature of that size, "Wow that's... incredible to be frank."

"Innit?" The young man asked happily, his blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, "Ah'm really proud of mah pops. Oh, but Ah'm just as proud of mah ma as well. Ah mean, Ah couldn't ask for a better family."

"If you love your father so much, why didn't you become a fisherman like him?" Robin asked, tilting her head at him. The squire fell silent for a while, a solemn look coming to his face.

"Well, one day, pirates attacked ma pops' ship at sea," He began, a dark look coming over his face, "They raided ta ship, takin' everythin' with 'em. By ta time ta patrols got there, many of them sailors had already died. Thankfully, mah pops survived. But it got me thinkin', ah can't count on anyone else to defend mah family if ah don't defend 'em myself."

"So you joined the military?" She inquired. The tan-haired man nodded solemnly, his eyes blazing with determination.

"Ah gots ta protect mah family," He repeated softly, his hand clenching into a fist.

"I see," Robin said, quietly taking in his story, "That's... a very mature way of thinking, I must say."

"R-Really?" The young man replied, nervously scratching the back of his head as he snapped out of his daze, "A-Ah don't think that it be a very special thing ta do."

"Well, it's definitely more special than you think it is," The shorter woman assured him, a bright smile on her face, "You should take more pride in yourself."

The soldier quickly averted his gaze, his face flushed red. Robin could barely suppress her laughter at his reaction, chuckling into her hand.

They continued along the streets, with Robin and Pheros looking around at the various stalls that were still open until they came to a stop in front of the fort.

"Ah, we're here," The squire thought aloud, looking up at the top of the fort's walls, "Ah can't get over how big this place be sometimes."

The fort was massive, almost as large as the royal castle back in Valm. The grey, stone brick walls were slightly cracked and chipped, a stark difference from the almost completely white town they had just walked through. Robin could feel the immense pressure coming from the huge metal portcullis looming before them. The grilled gate was triple Pheros' height and backed by a hefty wooden wall, the weathering on the wood proving that it had withstood the test of time. Guards were posted not only at the base of the large gate, but on top of the walls as well, patrolling the perimeter of the fort.

"Uh, please wait a minute," Their escort said, quickly dismounting from his horse. He walked over to one of the guards, giving him a crisp salute. The guard returned it in kind, turning around as shouting something to the guards above. Those guards nodded in turn, running back beyond the wall of the fort.

"Now we jus' gotta wait," The squire said, running back and mounting his steed. A loud clang could be heard from behind the gate, followed by the sound of metal creaking. The steady clunking of chains being pulled could be heard as portcullis began to rise, Slowly opening up like the maw of a giant monster.

"So, uh... shall we go?" He asked, looking back the two women.

"Of course," Robin replied, chuckling a little, "I mean, the duchess isn't going to come out to meet us, is she?"

"Oh!-uh r-right," The young man said, his face turning red in embarrassment. Robin giggled harder, having to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Don't tease him too much, Hon," Pheros warned playfully, a cheeky smile on her face as well, "He might cry if you do."

"A-Ah won't cry!" The young squire cried, his face a scarlet red as he turned back to face them, "A-Ah'm a grown man ah'll have you-woah!"

The poor youth was cut off by his horse as it readjusted itself, causing his foot to slip off the spur. He tumbled off his steed, landing bottom-first onto the stone path. Both Robin and Pheros could no longer hold back, rocking back and laughing so hard they almost fell off their horses. The squire looked off to the side as he stood up, a hurt look on his face as he dusted himself off.

"I'm s-sorry," The tactician said between laughs, "A-Are you alright."

"Ah don't think it was that funny," The young man mumbled, pouting a little as he got back on his horse.

"No, but your reactions are!" Pheros giggled, wiping a tear from her eye as she tried to stop her chuckling, "I'm sorry, but it's just too good!"

The squire just turned away, his face still as red as a tomato as he guided them inside the fort.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He lamented, tilting his helmet over his face.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"Wow..." Pheros said in awe, looking around the place as they were led to the meeting room, "This place is really something else."

Robin nodded in agreement, she too unable to take her eyes off the various decorations and paraphernalia around the fort. Where normal castle would have used either golden ornaments or luxurious fabrics and furs to furnish the place, instead were plenty of sea-faring equipment. From small items like telescopes and sextants to much larger objects such as the rope nets that hung from the ceiling.

"The duchess must be a real woman of the sea, huh," Robin wondered aloud, admiring a row of rum bottles that sat on one of the counters, "Does she drink a lot?"

"Er... a-ah wouldn't know," Their escort mumbled awkwardly as he continued to shuffle along the hallway, "A-Ah jus' help out around ta castle."

They soon came to a grand set of double doors, framed in pale, polished stone. The doors themselves were made of a dark, amber wood, varnished to perfection as it glinted in the yellow candlelight. Elegant designs were carved into the wood and highlighted with hardened steel. The nervous squire carefully knocked on the door, his shaking legs betraying his otherwise steadfast posture.

"M-Ma'am," He began, clearing out his throat, "Ah have brought y-yer guests."

"Is that you, Noel?" An excited voice asked from within, "Excellent! I have been waiting all day! Please, show them in!"

The skittish youth turned the steel door knob, opening one of the doors. He pushed it open, stepping aside and motioning for them to go in.

"P-Please, go ahead," He mumbled, glancing off to the side.

"Noel, was it?" Robin asked, smiling pleasantly at the young squire as she stepped past him, "That's a nice name. Thank you for guiding us here."

She chuckled softly, seeing the young man's face flush red when she called his name.

Past the doors, was a large circular room that looked like an awful lot like the captain's quarters she had seen back on the Merchant's Prow. Large maps of the sea were pinned up on the left wall, held in place with sturdy iron pegs. The right wall, on the other hand, had a large bay window installed into it, running almost the full length of the wall. A beautiful diamond design grill protected the window, affixed to its exterior.

A large blue carpet lined the floor of the room, its silver trimmings almost reaching the edges of the room's walls. Like most of the fort, the ceiling of the room was strung with fishing nets from which hung various oil lamps, much like the ones she had seen on board ships. Many boxes and chests lay in a corner of the room, presumably spoils from voyages or other forms of treasure.

The most eye-catching thing however, was the instalment in the centre of the room. It was the body of a small boat, or at least was. The entire hull had been cut into half, separated by a small, glass coffee table in between. The interior of the boat-halves had been modified into couches, complete with cushioning around the seating area and even pillows on either end.

On the boat-couch further away from them, sat a tanned, buxom woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She was dressed in a dark red captain's coat, unbuttoned in the front to show off her loose, deep cut white blouse. A large tattoo peeked out of her left shoulder, reaching all the way to the centre of her collarbone and halfway down her chest. Her black leather pants glinted in the flickering candlelight, covering her legs all the way down to her steel-heeled boots. Her red eyes were bright, sparkling with a youthful fire completely at odds with the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes. Auburn curls cascaded down the sides of her head, reaching all the way down past her massive chest. She wore a black bandanna around her hair, the dark fabric tied into a knot just behind her right ear. She lay back in a relaxed manner, her arms resting on the head of the couch with her toned legs crossed in front of her.

Behind her, stood a hulking man, with buzz-cut bronze hair. The first thing Robin noticed about him was a large scar across his face as he stared at her, his weathered expression seemingly fixed in a permanent frown. Based on his aged face, he seemed to be older than the woman in front of him, but his body told a different story. He was heavily built, his muscular arms practically bursting out of the cream dress shirt he was wearing. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, flaunting the tattoos and scars on his forearms Over top of his shirt he wore a striped red vest, but that too seemed to be on the verge of busting from his Olympian physique.

"Ah, you must be the fellows from Valm," The tanned woman said in a warm tone, spreading her arms, "Welcome to Laguna. The name's Dorothy, I'm the duchess of this area."

"Good evening," Robin greeted in kind, bowing respectfully, "I am Robin, tactician of Valm. With me, is Pheros, our head of medicine and healing."

"A pleasure to meet you," Pheros said, mimicking the tactician's gesture.

"Hold on, you're the tactician of Valm?" Dorothy asked, raising an eyebrow at the silver-haired woman, "I thought the tactician was that fat fellow I met at the ball a while back?"

"Well... it's a complicated situation," Robin sighed, scratching her head, "Basically, both me and Excellus are the official tacticians of Valm. I'm here today because he had some prior business and was unable to make it."

"Well, alright then," The red-headed woman said, shrugging her shoulders as she motioned to the couch in front of her, "As long as you can help me with my problem. I trust my squire has been treating you well?"

"He has indeed," The shorter woman answered brightly, a smile on her face, "He was kind and considerate, even offering to help us take our luggage to our rooms."

"I see," Dorothy cracked a smile as she raised her eyebrows at the foreign tactician, "Did you have fun teasing him as well."

"Of course!" Robin replied, chuckling a little, "How could I not?"

The Duchess burst out in raucous laughter, throwing her head back as she slapped her thigh in mirth.

"That's good to hear!" She declared, resuming her relaxed position, "Seems that we are kindred spirits, you and I! Come, have a seat."

Both ladies walked forward, taking a seat before the duchess. Robin had to admit, the couch, as interestingly designed as it was, was actually really comfortable. She felt herself sink into the soft leather cushioning, feeling smooth varnish under her fingers as she ran her hand along the side of the wooden boat.

"Is your, uh, big man going to take a seat?" Pheros asked, nodding her head at the herculean figure behind the duchess.

"Alright then," Robin said, levelling her gaze at the red-haired duchess, "So, what's the problem?"

A sigh escaped Dorothy's lips as she cast a glance at the bay window. She rested her head on her hand as her previously upbeat demeanour gave way to a more sombre look.

"Well, there's a group of bandits to the north," She began, "They haven't been much of a problem, but lately they've been getting more and more restless. They have been conducting more and more raids as of late, encroaching in on our territory. They set the houses and farms ablaze and slaughtering the villager. Then when the soldiers arrive, they flee, taking only the women and valuables."

Robin noticed Pheros tense up at the mention of kidnapping, clenching her fist so tight that her nails dug into her skin.

"As much as I would like to subdue them quickly," Dorothy continued, letting out a sad sigh, "Their base is located somewhere deep in the mountain ridge, making it hard for me to send an army in to put them down."

"Have you tried to track down their base of operations?" Robin asked.

"We've sent a few spy groups to try and follow them before," The duchess explained, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, "But it never ends well. If we're lucky, half of the team makes it back to us alive."

"I see," The tactician muttered, a grim look coming over her face as she took in the situation. A short silence fell over the room as Robin wracked her brain for a plan, putting a hand to her chin. Her eyes wandered over to one of the maps on the wall, its topography looking very similar to one she had seen in her world map back in Valm.

"Is this a map of the area?" She asked, walking over to the wall, "I feel like I've seen it somewhere before."

"You probably would've if you have a world map," The duchess replied offhandedly, "That's just an enlarged close up of the dukedom of Laguna and its surrounding areas."

"I see," The tactician mumbled, examining the old map.

"Have you tried to fortify the edge of the town?" Pheros inquired, "If we can't stomp them out, we can at least minimise the damage done."

"We have considered that idea," Ignatius rumbled, speaking up for the first time, "But we are short on supplies and the attacks are quick and brutal. In addition, their targets seem to be chosen at random, making it hard for us to pre-emptively prepare a defence again them."

"Furthermore, most of our heavy weaponry is meant for naval warfare," Dorothy sighed, caressing the hull of the boat-couch, "We had always thought our greatest enemy would come from Plegia or Regna Ferox. Not from within our own borders."

"Hey, have you seen any unregistered ships lately?" Robin asked, her eyes still glued to the map in front of her.

"Hrmm? No, not really," The duchess answered, "Why?"

"Then is it possible for you to know the number of ships that have passed through this area?" The tactician pressed on, pointing to part of the sea north-west of the city.

"Hrm..." Dorothy mumbled, folding her arms as she closed her eyes in thought, "Well, we could the records of ships that have left our docks for Valm. 'Cause that's the only destination for ships that take that route."

"Please do, I just need to see the recent records," Robin said, "I think I have an idea of where those bandits are hiding."

"Noel!" The duchess suddenly shouted, causing both Robin and Pheros to flinch, "Noel, where are you!?"

Almost instantly, the door to the meeting room was thrown open, with the squire from before practically tripping into the room.

"Y-Ya called, milady?!" He stuttered nervously, his whole body trembling as he gave a salute.

"Noel, please fetch the log books for all five docks," She commanded in a firm voice, "Only those for this month, no need for all of them."

"Right a-away, milady!" The young Noel squeaked, running out of the room.

"Why is he so scared of you?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow at the duchess, "Did you bully him too much?"

"You'll see," Dorothy replied, the corners of her lips turning up into a wicked grin, "Anyway, while we wait, please tell me what your plan is."

The silver-haired woman cracked her fingers, rolling out her neck as she sank to one hip.

"Glad you asked," She began, "Basically, we're going to commence a pincer attack on the bandit's base. We blast them with a naval bombardment while a smaller advance party goes in on foot to clean up."

The other three people in the room turned to her, looking at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Hah?" Dorothy cried, standing up, "Are you daft, young lady? We just told you we don't know where the base is!"

"I know where it is," Robin said firmly, her tone dead serious.

"Impossible," Ignatius grunted, waving a hand dismissively, "There's no way you could've figured it out. You just got here."

"Can you show us where it is, Hon?" Pheros asked, knowing better than to doubt Robin when she had a plan.

"Their base is over here," She declared confidently, pointing to a small area near the western cliff, "I am sure of it."

"There?" Dorothy mumbled, folding her arms, "If my memory serves, there isn't anything of interest over there. The cliffs are too steep and the forests above are overgrown to all hell."

"But there's a castle there, no?" The tactician asked, looking at the duchess, "Or at least a ruin of it."

"That's no castle, that's the church of Nomah," Ignatius sighed, shaking his head, "No one's been in or out of it for the past few months. Especially not recently since risen have been showing up in the forests surrounding it."

"Unless they wanted to use it for cover," Robin deadpanned, brushing off the frustration she felt from the larger man's attitude, "Look, on the way here, I saw that same building and there was something moving around near it. I highly suspect that those bandits you're after have been using it as their base of operations."

"But how have they been surviving there for so long?" The doubtful duchess asked, giving the tactician a puzzled look, "During their raids, they seem to prioritise sabotage and arson, barely taking any food, instead prioritising hostages and valuables."

Robin pointed a finger at the red-haired woman, a smile on her face.

"What if they have a secret dock?" She said in a low voice, staring Dorothy in the eyes, "Maybe they have one hidden beyond the archway? If they're being supported by an external source, then it makes perfect sense why they can conduct so many attacks without needing to restock or resupply. But of course, sailing over a large distance would be unfeasible to transport goods, they would have to make a pit stop somewhere. That's why I wanted to check your ship records. If there are more ships leaving Laguna than those docking at Valm, we'll know something's up."

"But do you know how many ships have come to Valm?" Ignatius asked, the look on his face telling Robin he still was not convinced, "You don't happen to have the logbook for your harbour with you, do you?"

"No, but I do have it here," The tactician said smugly, tapping her head with a finger, "I know everything about Valm's transactions and thing associated with them. Including the number of ships coming and going from our docks."

"Hmph, I find that hard to believe," The muscular man grunted, "What if you give us an imaginary number that happens to be lower than the one we have in our logbooks?"

"But if it's within an acceptable margin then it's fine, right?" Pheros asked, defending Robin, "After all, she has no idea how many ships have docked and left this harbour."

"Fine," Ignatius muttered reluctantly, "Only if it's within reason."

As if on cue, Noel burst through the door once again, this time with a stack of books in his arms.

"H-Here, milady," He gasped, plopping the books down on the coffee table, "All ta l-logbooks, a-as ya asked."

"Thank you, my little Noel!" Dorothy exclaimed, pulling the squire into a hug, "I knew I could count on you!"

"M-Milady!" Noel spluttered, his face being buried in the buxom lady's abundant assets, "T-This be i-improper!"

"It's fine, it's fine," The red-haired duchess cooed, holding him firmly in place, "I'm just giving you your reward after all."

Robin cracked a smile at the scene. Now she knew why the poor boy was so nervous around women. After a good bit of struggling, Noel managed to break free of the older woman's brace, gasping for air like a fish out of water. His face was a remarkable shade of red, looking as if he would die of embarrassment any second.

"P-Please excuse me!" He squealed, quickly dashing out of the room. Dorothy threw her head back, guffawing so hard she almost fell off the couch. Ignatius let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment.

"Lady Dorothy, please refrain from teasing the squire when in the presence of others," He deadpanned, "We are in the middle of a strategy meeting after all."

"M-My apologies," The duchess said, wiping a tear from her eye as she struggled to calm herself, "I was just having a little fun."

She picked up the books on the table, opening all of them to the same page.

"Robin, how many ships docked in Valm last week," She asked, her previously playful attitude replaced with a deadly serious look.

"Thirty-seven," the tactician replied without batting an eye, "sixteen for the week before that and three weeks ago, twenty-four ships came into our harbour."

A short silence came over the room as the duchess crunched the numbers, tapping her fingers on the table. A drop of sweat rolled down Pheros' face, visibly worried for her friend as she held her breath. Ignatius leaned over the redhead's shoulder, trying to get a better look at the logbooks.

The duchess pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and began writing on it, calculating the result. A grin came across her face as she let out a sigh, looking up at the silver-haired woman.

"You're right," She said defeatedly, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry for doubting you. There was a surplus of two ships for all three weeks."

Pheros' face lit up, looking at Robin with an overjoyed expression. The tactician, by contrast, had an almost self-assured expression on her face, as if she knew that this was going to be the outcome all along.

"Are you sure?" Ignatius asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"Positive," Dorothy replied, handing him the piece of paper she had did her calculations on, "You're free to count them yourself if you want. But as far as I'm concerned, I'm with the Valmese tactician."

The muscular man let out a defeated sigh, pushing away the paper.

"If you believe her, then I will too," He grumbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "So, what's the plan?"

"Alright, so we need to commence the operation as soon as possible," Robin said, a feral grin on her face as she leaned over the coffee table, "What were the days that the bandit camp received their resupplies?"

"Seems to be every Tuesday and Friday," Dorothy answered, taking a second look at the logbooks in her hands, "Since today is Monday, we should make our move tomorrow. Then we can intercept their resupply as well as take out the base."

"Indeed," Robin agreed, holding up a hand, "However, it will be hard to get there on foot within the day, the distance is just too far. So while we can take out the resupply ship as soon as possible, I recommend we push the actual attack to the day after. That way the routing team will have enough time to get into position for the bombardment."

"Sounds fine to me," The duchess said, nodding her head, "Now we just need to find out who's going to be in the advance party."

"I will go," Ignatius volunteered, raising his hand, "I can bring our cavalry and archer squad to quickly move in an subdue the bandits."

"If I may," Robin cut in, "Why don't we come with you?"

"What?!" Pheros cried, giving Robin an incredulous look as she rose to her feet," Hon! What have I told you about taking unnecessary risks?"

"I personally don't see any problem," Dorothy commented, admiring her nails, "I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

"No, this is our nation's fight," Ignatius said firmly, folding his arms, "What business do they have coming along with us?"

"Well, for one, Pheros here is a cleric," Robin explained, "She can minimise the casualties of the advance party while providing some serious magical firepower. Furthermore, all four of us Valmese soldiers are trained in the equestrian arts, we can keep up with any cavalry unit just fine. Plus, all of us are skilled fighters in our own regards, I can guarantee that."

"Wait there are four of you?" Dorothy asked, raising an eyebrow, "Then where are the other two."

"They are out drinking now," Robin said dismissively, "They will be back in the morning."

"Ha! First day here and already drinking?" The duchess laughed, slapping her thigh, "Sounds like I'll be fast friends with them!"

"But, Hon, we don't have to go that far," Pheros reasoned, moving over to the silver-haired woman, "We can just manage the operation from afar while they handle the cleanup."

"I can't sit still knowing there's something I can do," Robin said, shrugging her shoulders, "In addition, I can help improvise if anything goes wrong."

Pheros covered her face with a hand, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You really are a workaholic, aren't you?"

"What can I say? " Robin replied, giving the cleric an apologetic smile, "I didn't become the tactician of Valm from slacking off."

"Alright, it's settled," Dorothy declared, "So the advance party will be Ignatius' squad and the Valmese ambassadors. Any objections?"

The other three remained silent, although Ignatius had an annoyed expression on his face as he shook his head.

"Great!" The duchess shouted, "I will handle the marine barrage, don't you worry. For now, let us all go rest up, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

The smell of freshly baked bread roused Robin from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open as she turned over in her bed.

"Oh, uh-s-sorry, milady," A nervous voice said from behind her, "A-Ah didn't mean ta wake ya, ah promise!"

The tactician slowly rose to a sitting position, scratching her head as she looked around the room. Once again, it hit her that she was no longer staying in the cramped cabin of the Merchant's Prow, she in the fort of Laguna. The room she was in was a rather larger rectangular room, with four beds in it. One of the beds was empty, while the other two had two snoring lumps on top of them. The early morning sunlight streamed in through one of the many windows that lined the walls, lighting up the room.

A loud squeak caught her attention, turning her head to the direction of the noise. In the middle of the room sat a set of table and chairs, the former being decorated with an elegant sky-blue tablecloth while each chair had a small cushion for a seat. A tray sat on top of the table, containing a few loaves of bread as well as a few cups and pitcher of what she could only assume was tea, going by the steam that wafted from the top. Noel stood cowering behind one of the wooden chairs, his face a mix of anxiety and fear as he tried his best to hide behind the small piece of furniture.

"Ah, Noel," She greeted warmly, giving the young squire a lazy smile, "How nice of you to come to deliver breakfast for us."

"I-It was nothin'," The shy boy mumbled, looking away as his face turned an impressive shade of red, "M-More importantly, c-can ya please pull up yer c-clothes?"

Robin's eyes dropped down, instantly understanding why Noel had been acting the way he was. One of her singlet straps had slipped off her shoulder when she sat up, revealing more than she was comfortable with.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" She cried, quickly pulling up her strap as she felt her cheeks burning up, "I didn't know I was in such an unpresentable state."

"I-It's fine," Noel muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "L-Lady Dorothy asked me to bring the three of you breakfast."

A coy smile crept across Robin's lips as she watched the shy youth, tapping her chin with a finger. Seeing him act so nervous sparked something within her; a sadistic urge to tease the poor boy.

"Sooo... Noel," She said in a low voice, leaning across her bed, "Did you see anything just now?"

"H-Huh?!" The squire yelped, alarm written all over his face, "N-Nah, milady! Ah didn't see nothin'!"

"Really?" The silver-haired woman asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, "Because if you did, I might need to give you a little _punishment_."

Noel gulped anxiously, the colour draining from his face as he began slowly backing away from the tactician. Robin revelled in the feeling of superiority as she moved even closer, the look on her face akin to that of a cat that had found a mouse to play with.

"A-Ah didn't see nothin'! Ah swear!" He cried fearfully, frantically running out of the room. Robin burst out laughing, rocking back on her bed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hrmm...? What's up, Hon?" Asked a muffled voice.

"It's nothing, Pheros," Robin replied, climbing out of her bed, "Just having fun with our little guide."

The tactician moved over and took a seat at the table, grabbing a loaf of bread as her companion crawled out of her covers.

"Gah! it's too sunny outside," Pheros grumbled, shielding her eyes as she left the safety of her blanket, "Wasn't it approaching winter back in Valm? How can the weather change so drastically?"

"Ah, if I remember correctly, it has to do with us being near the ocean," Robin explained, taking a bite out of her food, "Something to do with water being harder to cool down compared to land or something. So while the temperature can fluctuate during day and night, the general climate stays moderately the same."

The cleric gave her a look of contempt, squinting as she continued to shy away from the light.

"You read too much for you're own good," She commented lightly, walking over to the table, "Keep that up and people are going to start thinking you have a fetish for books."

"Hey! I do not!" Robin protested, putting on an angry front as she scrunched her nose at her, "I'll have you know I have at least twenty years of knowledge to make back!"

The blonde woman let out a laugh, sitting herself down next to the tactician.

"Alright, alright," She chuckled, taking a loaf for herself as she ran a hand through her hair, "You win, oh masterful tactician of Valm."

Robin snorted derisively in response, rolling her eyes as she continued to munch away at her bread.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Pheros asked, tucking into her own bread, "We only set off in the evening, correct?"

"Yep," Robin replied, pouring out two cups of tea, "We'll spend the day preparing our provisions and equipment before running over the plan with everyone one more time. The important thing is to make sure everyone is up to speed before we start. This is a two-part mission after all."

She took a sip of her tea, pushing the other cup towards the cleric beside her.

"Yeah, we still need to inform Elaine and Dalton of the plan too," Pheros agreed, taking the cup that Robin had offered, "They were absent from yesterday's meeting."

"Speaking of Elaine, that girl really isn't an early bird, is she?" Robin commented, leaning back over her chair. She looked at the other lump on the bed as it snoozed oh so peacefully; as if it had not a care in the world.

"Nah, she's only like this after a night of drinking. It's how she deals with the hangover." Pheros said, a nostalgic smile coming to her face, "Ah, I still remember the time she had her first drink. She drank so much, she practically slept all the way till the next day. Those were good times."

"Doesn't sound pretty pleasant to me," The silver-haired woman commented offhandedly, mentally wincing at the amount of alcohol Pheros must have made the poor girl drink, "Anyway, we can let her rest up. We do have the whole day to prepare after all."

"My, how kind of you!" Pheros praised, clasping her hands together, "For a second, I thought my little workaholic tactician was going to throw her out of bed to have an early meeting!"

"Oh hush, I can take it easy when I can afford to," Robin muttered, rolling her eyes as she continued eating her breakfast.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

The somewhat cool sea breeze billowed through Robin's hair, gently tossing it in the wind as it passed by. The mildly irritated tactician pulled her hood down over her head, knowing better than to let the seaside air carry salt and dirt into her silver locks.

Her purple eyes scanned the scenery in front to her, admiring the town below as she leaned over the edge of the balcony she was in.. From the fort, the duchy looked completely different than from when she saw it from the ship. The white roofs of the houses reflected the sun's bright light upwards, shining like a sea of plates that had been washed and put out to dry. The blue markings that the houses were much more noticeable than at night, the vibrant colour contrasting with the pale white walls of every building.

Once again, it struck her how different their architecture and cultures were from Valm's. Many of the houses had fish and other products drying atop their roofs. Large dishes of seawater were placed on the roof as well, most likely to make salt as she had once read in a book before. The streets were now bustling with people, even more so than the night before. Topless men of the sea strode through the streets their muscular chests covered in impressive tattoos that often ran onto their arms. They were now were much more brightly coloured cloaks, turning the town into a kaleidoscope of sorts as they ran up and down the streets.

'I guess we're not that different after all,' She thought to herself, a smile creeping across her lips. In the end, it did not matter how they lived their lives, they were both still countries that had people to look after. People to protect. People that had put their trust into the government to care for them.

And it was for these people that Robin was willing to go the extra mile to help.

A loud cooing sound from above snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced upward at the source of the noise, shielding her eyes from the midday sun. A grey blur descended from above, sending a flurry of feathers around as it landed on the stone railing in front her.

Robin blinked at the grey bird that stood before her, its beady black eyes staring into her own as it let out a guttural coo from the depths of its throat. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. She had never seen a bird like this before; it did not look like any of the native birds in Valm or the seagulls that filled the skies in Laguna.

The tactician's eyes were drawn to its leg, where there was a small metal tube affixed to it. Instantly, she figured out what it was. She knew of the existence of messenger pigeons from books but she had never seen one in real life. Often times, messengers or squires would relay orders around the castle, either in written notes or by word of mouth.

She gently clasped the bird in one hand, twisting open the metal tube with her other. The pigeon must have been used to this sort of treatment as it did not move much during the handling, not even blinking as the tactician held its body. Robin quickly took out the note, unrolling it and reading its contents.

_ Greetings Robin, _

_ Excellus has been on the move since the meeting with sir Steiger. While he has been fulfilling his duties as a tactician of Valm, he has been spending more time in his office. Furthermore, there have been many envoys from Steiger recently and while some of them do interact with either me or Walhart, most of them report to Excellus. _

_ Excellus himself has not left the study in the past two days nor has he let anybody in, save for the envoys from Steiger. He has only come out to eat meals and report to Walhart, locking the door every time he leaves. He says that he does not want anyone to mess up his stuff, but even a blind fool can tell he is up to something. _

_ However, the main issue is what happened just a few hours ago. Excellus left the castle for another meeting with sir Steiger yesterday morning but has yet to return. Just be mentally prepared to face a potentially huge problem once you return to Valm. Burn after reading. _

_ Yours Sincerely, _

_ Nelson _

Robin smiled uneasily as she incinerated the letter in her hand with a small fire spell. While she did expect Excellus to be plotting in the shadows, she had been hoping in her heart that she was wrong. Excellus was almost definitely working together with Steiger but to what end? What was his goal?

Robin wracked her brain trying desperately to find out an answer. Was he trying to find a place in Steiger if Valm went down? Maybe he was sealing a deal with Steiger in an attempt to get in Walhart's good books? What if he was attempting to swindle Steiger or Valm of their funds and jump ship to the other nation?

She shook her head, letting out a heavy sigh. She was getting nowhere with her baseless speculation. She needed more information.

It was good to know that Nelson had access to messenger pigeons though. She thought that Nelson was going to merely observe everything that happened and give her a rundown when she got back.

Or maybe that was what he was going to do until Excellus did something drastic.

The pigeon's coo brought her out of her thoughts, the bird cocking its head at the silver-haired tactician.

"Ah, right," She mumbled, reaching into her coat, "I need to write a message back."

She quickly whipped out a piece of parchment and quill, hastily scribbling out a reply. She promptly rolled up the paper, carefully slotting it into the metal tube that was fixed to the pigeon's leg.

She took a step back, putting her hands behind her back as she looked expectantly at the bird. The pigeon returned her look, cocking its head to one side as it let out another guttural coo.

"Go on," She muttered, giving the bird a gentle nudge, "Fly back."

The grey bird cooed one last time, taking to the sky in a flurry of feathers. Robin looked up at the pigeon, shielding her eyes from the sun as she watched it fly off into the distance.

"Hey, Robin!" A cheery voice chirped from behind her, "Wow, it is windy out here. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much," The tactician replied stretching her arms as she turned around, "How about you Elaine? How was your little drinking party last night?"

"It was great!" The pegasus knight replied cheerfully, sweeping back her fringe back and out of her twinkling eyes, "We went to this cosy little bar down the harbour and boy was it a nice place! There was lots of music, food, ale and the chairs were so comfy too!"

"Did anything else happen?" Robin asked, a suspicious look on her face as she tilted her head at the cyan-haired girl.

"Hrm..." Elaine mumbled, putting a hand to her chin as she thought hard about the question, "Well... lots of them challenged me to a drinking contest, but I drank them under the table. I'm not the captain's drinking buddy for show after all!"

"Ah, I guess I should've expected that," The shorter woman sighed, laughing at herself for thinking that Elaine was going to be done in by alcohol, "Did Dalton have fun as well?"

"Well, he hung out in the back, like a loner," The pegasus knight recounted, pouting a little as she folded her arms, "He only took a few drinks too. But like, come on! Who goes to a drinking session and doesn't drink! That's like going to a restaurant and not eating the food. It's disrespectful!"

"Well, Dalton doesn't drink that much if I recall correctly," Robin mused, groaning internally at the other girl's obliviousness, "Also, he needed to be sober to escort you to the castle afterwards."

"Oh yeah, he did escort me back," Elaine mumbled, "Okay then, I guess then he did have a reason not to drink... and he was really nice when bringing me here too."

"Well, did you have a good rest?" The tactician asked, leaning back on the railing behind her.

"Yep! I feel fresh and ready to go!" The exuberant girl exclaimed, bouncing up and down as if to show how much energy she had, "So what's the plan today?"

"We are moving out tonight to go and subdue us some bandits," Robin explained, "I need to brief you and Dalton about the plan before we depart. I'll go get him, just meet us in the main hall in a while."

"It's alright, I'll go get him!" Elaine chirped, quickly running back into the castle, "I haven't thanked him for escorting me yet!"

The silver-haired woman let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"Well, at least she has the energy for tonight's mission."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"You ready, Hon?" Pheros asked, polishing her staff with a red cloth, "Better make sure your saddle's good; we are going to be riding overnight after all."

"Yeah, I know," Robin replied, her eyes darting around her horse as she checked for any irregularities, "I took a short nap in the afternoon as well."

The two women were standing near the entrance of the fort, just behind the great portcullis that acted as its entrance and exit. Around them stood roughly twenty men, including Noel and Ignatius, all with steeds and decked out in armour and weapons.

The armour they wore was much lighter different from the ones in Valm, mostly being comprised of tough leather and light metal. Their brown hide jackets contrasting with the white shirts they wore underneath, the sleeves of which flapped in the wind. Each of the men wore a blue bandanna, tied around their heads without letting any hair peek out from underneath. Instead of the chitons the villagers wore, leather pants clothed the soldiers' legs, with a pair of heavy boots on their feet. Their weapons were also remarkably smaller than the ones she and her companions were carrying, even their lances were barely longer than some longswords she had seen. She had been told that this was so that they could use them on board ships, which made sense since they were a maritime military force after all.

The only stand out was Ignatius as he strode about the gathered soldiers, giving them a final briefing on the mission. His already large stature was further accentuated the massive cuirass he wore, which extended down to his abdomen. His inner shit also lacked sleeves, flaunting his bulging muscles for the world to see. In exchange, his forearms and shins were armoured, covered in metal guards that were held in place with tough leather binding. A fiery red bandanna covered his head, seemingly blazing in the sunset. In his hand, he held a gigantic halberd, roughly double the size of Elaine's signature weapon. It stood almost as tall as the big man himself, its sheer size dwarfing the rest of the soldiers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Robin caught sight of Noel, dressed in the same garb as the rest. She chuckled to herself as she watched the young squire look around nervously as he fidgeted with his bow, thinking how nervous he probably felt.

"Lady Robin," A gruff voice called out, catching her attention. She turned to see Ignatius striding up to her, his face stern as ever.

"Where are the last two members of your group?" He asked, folding his muscular arms, "They have been informed of the appointed time, yes?"

"Yes, they're coming. Don't worry," Robin said calmly, waving a hand at the armoured man, "Besides, the duchess isn't here yet so it's not like we could set off anyway."

"Lady Dorothy is merely gathering the last of her supplies, she will be here shortly," Ignatius stated flatly.

As if on cue, the doors to the inner fort were thrown open, with Dorothy, Elaine and Dalton stepping out of it. The duchess was dressed in the same attire she wore the night before, only now with a few pieces of armour strapped over her elbows and knees. She too was wearing a chest plate, though hers only covered the left side of her chest and extended into a pauldron that covered her left shoulder. A curved sabre robin had never seen before hung from her hip. Around its handle was a guard, similar to that of a rapier. But the blade was a much different story. The base where the blade met the hilt was thin, much like a normal sabre. However, the blade became wider the more it extended towards the tip, finally culminating in a sharp point at the end. The edge of the blade was so thick, that the scabbard had a zipper near its mouthpiece just to allow the sabre to be drawn. Both ladies were laughing and giggling as they walked over while Dalton followed slightly behind.

"So, Robin," The duchess chuckled, walking over towards the tactician, "I'm told you can't hold your liquor, eh? Well, don't you worry! I shall see to it that you drink til you can once this mission is over!"

"I second this idea!" Pheros cheered gleefully, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Oh Naga, no," Robin grumbled, slapping a gloved hand to her face, "Can we please not drink to celebrate?"

"But why not?" Elaine asked, the vibrant girl practically bouncing up and down, "The duchess was talking about how she was trying to find an excuse to open up that case of exotic brews she received recently. And this seems like the perfect chance!"

"Indeed it is," Dorothy said, licking her lips, "Ah, what a glorious feast it shall be! Now let's get out there and clear out those bandits!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Pheros agreed, her mouth watering at the prospect of drinking.

Robin slapped a palm to her forehead, letting out a tired sigh. Why are all the women she knew heavy drinkers? She glanced over to Dalton, seeing a similar look of exasperation on his face.

"Lady Dorothy, all our troops are ready to set off at your command," Ignatius said, placing his right hand in a fist over his left chest; a salute in Laguna terms.

"Excellent," The duchess remarked, the smile on her face widening, "Then let us set off immediately. The sooner we start, the sooner I can see the looks on those bastards' faces as I run them through with my sabre."

Turning around, the buxom brunette cleared her throat, catching the attention of the soldiers gathered before her.

"Soldiers!" She began, her voice loud and firm, "You all know why we are gathered here today. For too long have our borders been defiled by those filthy bandits!"

Shouts of agreement rose from the crowd.

"But no more!" Dorothy continued, "Today we will march on towards their base and take them down! No more will they raid our villages or pillage as they please! We will put an end to their reign of terror and sink their bodies beneath the waves!"

In one swift motion, The duchess drew her sabre, holding it high above her head as it glinted in the sunset.

"NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!"

the soldier erupted into warcries and shouts of fervour, many of them drawing their weapons and raising them as well. Dorothy turned back towards the rest, chuckling as she sheathed her blade.

"Well, looks like we're ready to move out," She said, looking over at Ignatius, "I leave them as well as this mission in your care."

"I will not leave any man behind," Ignatius declared solemnly, once again giving her another salute. The duchess nodded in satisfaction, moving towards the gate. She put a hand on the tactician's shoulder, pausing momentarily as she walked past her.

"Please look after him," She whispered, her voice uncharacteristically soft, "He can get a bit hot-headed at times."

"O-Okay," Robin mumbled back, slightly caught off by the request. The brunette smiled kindly at her, sliding her hand off the shorter woman's shoulder as she continued out the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Grazyfish here, hope you enjoyed that chapter!
> 
> Yeah, I redesigned Ignatius rather liberally in my story. But that is mainly because he says the seas are his home in his battle dialougue and... I don't really know... an armoured unit as a sea faring unit? Really?
> 
> That's why I thought I would give him a more 'piratey' feel to him. hope that doesn't piss too many of you Ignatius fans off too much! ">m<


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Grazyfish here,
> 
> Hahaha... another update today because my upload schedule is gone to all hell XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The cold night air whistled past Robin's ears, biting at her cheeks and nose as her steed tore down the moonlit path. She clung tighter to her reigns, bracing herself as the wind tossed her short silver hair around.

"You okay, Hon?" Pheros asked, looking over at the shorter woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin muttered back, shivering a little, "Just that the cold's a little intense."

"Do you need my cloak?" The blonde woman asked, pulling at the black fabric on her back, "I'm okay in this kind of weather."

The cleric was covered in a dark cloak as were the rest of the group. Only Robin did not have one due to the fact that her coat was already black enough.

"No, you need it to cover your armour," Robin replied, "Don't worry. A little cold won't kill me."

Pheros nodded reluctantly, turning her head back to the front. The tactician glanced around tentatively, making sure that none of her group had gotten lost or left behind.

Leading the pack was Ignatius, his immense silhouette bouncing up and down as he galloped down the road. His stern face was fixed to the road in front of him, watching the sides for any signs of activity.

Just behind him was Noel, the nervous boy glancing left and right as he followed behind the big man. The rest of the soldiers were spread out around and behind them in a diamond formation, all of them watching for any enemies that might be lying in wait.

To Robin's immediate rear, rode Dalton, sitting proudly atop his brown horse. He wore a dark cloth cloak over his armour, hiding the reflective metal from the moonlight that shone down upon them.

Elaine flew above her, gliding relatively close to the ground to avoid being spotted. Robin watched in awe as Elaine flew almost soundlessly through the night sky, as if she were a moonlit fairy of sorts.

Just then, a light in the distance caught her attention. It was a warm glow near the foot of a mountain to the right of their path, probably a small village of some sorts. What was odd however, was the village was... _moving_. It was ever so slowly creeping up the mountainside, climbing the gentle incline.

"Hon," Pheros whispered, nodding her head in the direction of the light.

"Yeah, I see it," Robin whispered back, squinting her eyes to get a better look, "We should probably go check it out."

Ignatius seemed to notice it as well, motioning in its direction with a muscular arm. He deviated from the track, trampling across a grass field as the others followed suit. The smell of earth filled the air as the horses galloped through the dirt, kicking up the soil and earth beneath.

The group quickly approached the light, slowing down as they drew nearer. The light appeared to be coming from a valley in the side of the mountain, presumably a path for travellers and traders who sought to make an overnight trip through the mountains. The light was moving slowly up and along the path, making its way northwards. Ignatius brought his horse to a stop, raising a hand to call the group to a halt.

"We'd best scout that out," He declared, his eyes still observing the moving light, "Noel, go see what you can find."

"Y-Yessir," Noel replied, promptly dismounting his steed.

A spur overlooking the valley caught Robin's attention, the few shrubs on its outcrop making it the perfect hiding spot.

"Wait, let me go as well," She volunteered, leaping off the back of her horse, "I see a good spot we can hide in."

"Hmph, as you wish," Ignatius grunted, "Just don't slow anyone down."

"Pfft, if anyone's going to be a drag, it's probably going to be your shrimp over there," Dalton snorted, rolling his eyes, "You sure the stick of a man can even climb up the cliff?"

The big man turned to face the Valmese cavalier, glowering at him with a displeased look on his face.

"Noel is one of our swiftest soldiers in the field, I'll not have you talk about him so lightly," He growled, slowly approaching Dalton.

"Oh really now?" Dalton sneered, leaning forward, "If he's the best you got, then Laguna's in a pretty sorry state, isn't it?"

"Can it, Dalton!" Robin snapped, a thunderous look on her face, "We're here to help, not cause more problems."

Dalton grunted, spitting to the side as if he trotted off to the side. Robin turned to the buff commander, bowing low before him.

"Sir Ignatius, I deeply apologise for my companion's behaviour," She said solemnly, "Please do forgive him."

"As long as it doesn't happen again," The big man grunted, shooting a glare over his shoulder at the ponytailed man, "And do control him next time. If not I may not be able to control mine."

Robin nodded, taking a quick glance at the other soldiers. Most of them had unpleasant scowls on their faces, some even gritting their teeth and glaring at Dalton. Obviously, they did not take too kindly to Dalton talking smack about their nation's army.

She let out a sigh as she climbed up the ridgeline, shaking her head sadly. She knew that Dalton was prejudiced against foreigners, but she had not expected it to be this bad. She made a silent prayer, hoping that Pheros would be able to prevent any future situation from happening.

"Come, let's go over there," She whispered, pointing up at the spur she had seen earlier, "We'll have good cover over there."

Noel nodded silently, the look on his face telling Robin that Dalton's earlier words had not gone unnoticed

"Don't take it to heart," Robin said, giving the young squire a pat on the back, "You're a fine soldier as it is."

"R-Really?" The nervous boy muttered, looking up at the silver-haired woman.

"Yes," She reassured him, giving him a warm smile, "Now let's find out what that light is."

The two of them crawled over the rocky terrain, coming up to a bushy shrub near the edge of the spur. The sound of marching boots and clinking armour welled up from the valley, along with some idle chatter and raucous laughter.

Robin motioned to the bush, signalling that they should take cover inside it. Noel nodded in acknowledgement, crawling into the vegetation. Robin plunged herself into the bushes, elbowing her way through the thick shrubbery. She came to the other side of the bush, poking her head out of the vegetation ever so slightly so as to remain hidden from sight. She glanced over to the right, seeing that Noel had done the same. She peered around the cliff, her purple eyes widening in shock as she let out a gasp at what she saw.

It was bandits. And not just a small group of them.

The sheer size of the contingent below her easily matched up to a company of soldiers. Each man was even armed to the teeth, with decent leather armour and steel weapons ranging from bows to axes. Robin could have sworn she even saw some mages walking amongst them, their tomes hidden underneath rough fur cloaks. Her eyes were drawn to the middle of the motley army, where a large cart was being pulled by some of the bandits. It was carrying a large steel cage with thick iron bars that ran along vertically, finished with a steel grated door locked tight with a heavy padlock.

However, what made Robin seethe with rage was what was in the cart. A group of women were contained within the metal prison. Some of them sat trembling, their eyes wide with fright. Others looked broken, a dead look in their eyes as they were rocked about by the rough ride.

There three particularly conspicuous individuals walked next to the cart. One was a buff man who toted a large axe on his shoulder. The axe head was almost as big as the Cherche's, dwarfing all the nearby axes in comparison. Its handle however, was much smaller, roughly the length of the man's forearm. Red auburn hair covered the top of his head, combed fashionably to one side with a small swirl. A thin moustache sat above his lips, further adding to his weasly look. He proudly puffed out his bronze breastplate, polishing the armour with his wrist as he swaggered down the path.

Walking next to the cart was a smaller hooded individual who hunched over as he crept along. Robin couldn't see much of his face from where she was, only able to see a small tuft of dark green hair peeking out from his hood. He moved in an unusual, almost animal-like manner, lurching from side to side as he hobbled along the rocky road.

Robin blinked as she caught sight of his weapons; two long blades glinting in the torchlight as he swayed arms back and forth. His weapons were something unlike anything she had seen before. The blades were perpendicular to the handles of the weapons, running parallel to his forearms. They were thin but long, extending from his elbows all the way past his hand when they ended with a wicked curve.

In the middle of the two men, stood a cloaked man with an odd headpiece. The headpiece roughly resembled a snake with a reptilian maw forming the bulk of the gear, the mouth acting as the opening for the face. Tubular curls of fabric ran down from the top, covering the sides of the helmet. The cloak was a thick dark material, barely reflecting any light as it flowed formlessly around the man. What unsettled Robin the most was the fact that the man was not walking. He seemingly floated above the ground, unfazed by the rocks and other debris as he glided along the valley floor.

The three men were talking to one another, the first man's expressions changing rapidly as the conversation progressed. Despite all the noise from the other bandits, Robin managed to listen in on a few lines from their conversation.

"So we split at the junction up ahead, yes?" The buff man asked, admiring his nails, "Boy, I can hardly wait!"

"Calm yourself, Xalbador," The man with headpiece said, "Remember, destroy the temple and any people within. You're free to help yourself to the contents within."

Why, that's easy!" The man called Xalbador laughed, slapping his thigh, "The damn temple's about to collapse on itself anyway. All I have to do is give it one, little, push."

He punctuated his last word with a swing of his axe, nearly beheading a few of the ruffians that were closer to him.

"Watch it, meathead," The hunched man growled, glaring at Xalbador, "Keep swinging that thing and we're going to have our numbers halved before we even make it back to base."

"Oh shut your trap, Jamil," The larger man snapped, resting the axe on his shoulder once more, "You say that, but you keep killing off the villagers we've been catching haven't you?"

"I only do what's necessary for my god's revival," Jamil replied, twirling his blade around, "If a few may die so that he may live... so be it."

He reached up and stroked the bars of the cage, causing the women inside to flinch and retreat in fear.

"Hush now, little lambs," He cooed, giving the captives a gentle look, "know that your sacrifices are for a worthy cause. Grima will grant you eternal happiness in the sweet embrace of death."

"Well... If you're gonna sac them anyway, maybe I should have a taste," Xalbador mused, licking his lips, "It's been a while since I've had a virgin."

Some of the women backed away from the side of the cage, their eyes wide with fright as they whined in fear. Robin felt her blood boiling in her veins as she fought the urge to jump down and kill both of them.

"Close your filthy mouth, swine!" Jamil hissed, arching his back at the larger man, "You will not defile our lord's sacrifices!"

"Oh? Or what?" Xalbador questioned, raising an eyebrow at the hunched man, "You're gonna go complain to daddy Grima?"

In an instant, Jamil flicked his wrists, bringing the longer portion of the blades to the fore.

"Take that back," He warned, growling menacingly as he aimed his blades at the redhead.

"Bite me," Xalbador retorted, grabbing his axe in a two-handed grip.

"Enough!" The cloaked man roared in an unearthly voice that made Robin's skin crawl, "I will not tolerate any more of this mindless bickering."

The two men immediately ceased their hostility, shooting each other dirty looks as they retracted their weapons.

"Sorry 'bout that, Zen," Xalbador apologised, placing his axe back on his shoulder, "Grima's dog made me lose myself for a moment."

Jamil tensed up but said nothing, his arms quivering in rage.

"Anyways, you both know your roles in the upcoming mission right?" The man called Zen asked, looking back and forth between the two men, "I don't expect either of you to screw up."

"Yeah, I got it," Xalbador grunted, "Just destroy the building and kill everyone within, right?"

"Actually I have something else I want you to do," Zen admitted, "But first..."

Suddenly, he snapped his hand upwards, firing a bolt of black magic to the sky. Robin barely had any time to react, quickly rolling backwards and away from the edge of the cliff. Judging by the yelp she had heard, Noel too had reeled back from the blast. The dark lightning missed her by a hair's breadth, rushing past her and vanishing into the night sky.

"We have some rats to kill," Robin heard Zen declare, gleefully laughing at what was to come, "After them!"

Louds cheers a whoops of joy rose from the valley as the brigands began scaling the cliff, eager to kill whoever was behind it.

Robin quickly scrambled out of the bush, tumbling backwards out of the vegetation.

"Noel!" She shouted, panic filling her mind, "We need to go now!"

"G-Got it!" The squire squeaked, clambering out the bushes.

They quickly ran back down the spur, sliding down the rocky terrain as bloodthirsty warcries began to fill the air. Robin turned behind momentarily, watching as some of the faster bandits had already begun to catch up to them, quickly jumping and leaping down the treacherous cliff.

"Damn, those bandits are fast!" Robin cursed, ducking as a handaxe flew over her head, "What the hell do they do to be able to move like that?"

She glanced over at Noel, making sure the squire had not been left behind in her escape. The poor boy was letting out a scream as he scrambled down the cliff, tears welling in the poor boy's eyes as he slid down the cliff.

Suddenly, Robin caught sight of a bandit taking aim at Noel from his left, the hooded man already drawing his bow taut.

"Watch out!" She shouted, sticking out her hand at the bandit, "Elwind!"

She fired off her spell just as the assailant let his arrow fly, the wind magic deflecting the arrow away and blasting the bandit off the cliff. However, the back blast from the spell sent her off balance as well, causing her foot to slip on one of the footholds.

"Oh horseapples," She cursed skidding down the rough cliffside. She landed at the bottom, letting out a scream as she felt a burst of pain from her left ankle.

"L-Lady Robin!" Noel cried, sliding down next to her, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," She seethed through her teeth, grabbing her ankle, "I don't think it's broken. I can still walk."

The young squire wasted no time, quickly pulling her arm over his shoulder and helping her to her feet. The two of them proceeded to limp back to the rest as fast as they could. Robin felt as if she was someone was smashing her foot every time she took a step, waves of pain surging up her leg as she hobbled along the grass field. The sounds of the bandits behind got increasingly louder, with more projectiles beginning to land around them. Robin felt Noel give way as he let out a cry, falling to the ground. She quickly looked at the squire, the arrow sprouting from his back telling her all she needed to know. She rolled onto her back, firing off a few quick thunder spells at the approaching bandits. The hooded men let out cries of pain, crumpling to the ground as the spells hit their mark.

Just then, a fireball flew over Robin's head flying backwards and crashing into one of the bandits. The man screamed in pain as the fire burnt through his exposed skin, making him curl over in agony.

"Quickly!" Robin heard Pheros shout, "We need to help them!"

She heard the galloping of hooves, the sound getting louder and louder until she saw Elaine and Dalton charge past them. A short while after them, two of Ignatius' men came by with their horses, helping them onto them as much as they could.

Robin glanced back at the melee unfolding behind them. Pheros was holding down the main defence line, firing spell after spell at the seemingly endless wave of bandits. Elaine was swooping down over the mass of bandits, raining down deadly spears as she threw and retrieved her lance with frightening speed and accuracy. Dalton too was showing no mercy, cutting the bandits apart with his longsword as if he were harvesting wheat.

"We shall end them here!" Ignatius commanded, drawing his halberd, "These bandits will know what it means to pick a fight with Laguna!"

"No! We need to go!" Robin protested, grabbing the burly commander by his shirt, "There are too many of them! We need the duchess' firepower!"

"Unhand me, woman!" The big man shouted, struggling to pull away from the tactician, "The enemy is before us, yet you tell me to retreat? Then what is the point of our mission here?"

"Your mission is to carry out a pincer attack! Not a solo suicide!" Robin screamed back, "Please! Listen to me!"

"S-Sir, Ah have ta agree with Lady Robin," Noel chipped in, a very serious look on his face, "They have mages in their party."

As if to confirmed the young squire's claims, a blast of black magic came from the top of the cliff, nearly sniping Elaine out of the sky.

"Mages?!" Pheros exclaimed, her eyes widening, "How in Earth Mother's name did a bunch of bandits manage to recruit mages?!"

Ignatius rocked back at the sight, a scowl coming to his face.

"All forces! Retreat to the road!" He roared, galloping back the way he came.

The other horsemen nodded, following him on the retreat. Dalton and Elaine appeared to have heard the instruction, halting their assault and retreating back to the group.

Robin clung onto her horse for dear life as it ran through the grass field, tearing through the grass as they galloped across the soft earth. They quickly lost the bandits behind them, far outstripping them with their mounted agility.

"What happened, Hon?" Pheros asked, slowing down next to the tactician, "Did they set up a trap?"

"No, we were seen," Robin admitted, gritting her teeth as Pheros began to heal her leg, "I thought we were hidden pretty well though."

"Hmph, a naive mistake," Ignatius snorted, his voice full of contempt, "And to think that the tactician of Valm would be so incompetent."

"Hey, who's to say your pipsqueak wasn't the one that got spotted?" Dalton argued, pointing a finger at the injured Noel as Pheros moved over to attend to him as well, "I'd more likely believe some grunt would be more likely to screw up than someone who manages a whole army."

"Dalton, I appreciate the sentiment, but now is really not the time to be stirring trouble," Robin whispered, the hostile looks of the other soldiers beginning to worry her.

"We should've stayed and fought," Ignatius asserted, gripping his spear, "We could've wiped them out then and there."

"We would've lost," The Robin said flatly, her face paling in memory of the bandit army she had seen, "They have too many men for us fight them head-on. Plus they had mages waiting in the back as well."

"Either those are some rich bandits or they are desperate mercenaries," Pheros snarled, a frown of disgust on her face, "To even think that those blessed with the gift of magic would fall to such lows."

"It might be the other way around actually," Robin mused, cupping her chin with a hand, "They did have a pretty high-level sorcerer after all..."

"A dark magic expert?" The cleric asked, a puzzled look on her face, "I thought Nelson was the only one for miles around."

"Who is this Nelson you speak of?" Ignatius inquired, "Is he an enemy of yours?"

"Far from it," Robin replied, turning to the muscular man, "He's one of ours."

"Any chance he might be in on this plot?" The big man asked, a suspicious look on his face. Dalton immediately responded with a lethal glare.

"Hey listen here you-"

"Less than zero," Robin answered confidently, completely unfazed by the question, "There's no way Nelson would waste his time with such unsavoury activities."

"Hrmm... we shall see," Ignatius rumbled, eyeing Dalton, "For now we need to continue on to the church."

"Hang on, I overheard their plans," Robin cut in, trying to remember the conversation from earlier, "They said that they would be splitting up ahead. I didn't manage to catch where one of the groups was headed but the other is to attack a temple to the east."

"Hmph, that can't be right," Ignatius grunted dismissively, "There are no temples to the east."

"T-There do be some ruins, i-if ah recall correctly," Noel piped up, finding his voice for the first time since they fled, "F-From ta old temple that ta follower's of Nomah used ta pray at."

"Either way, it doesn't matter," The big man declared, "All we need to do is to ambush the church and wipe out the bandits. That's all."

"Please wait a minute," Robin pleaded, riding up next to the Lagunian commander, "They said something about killing everyone in the temple, which means there could be some civilians still living inside. We should go save them if we can."

"The mission has a higher priority," Ignatius stated flatly, spurring his steed to move faster, "I will not compromise the plan with Lady Dorothy for the sake of a few."

"Do you mean to abandon those innocent lives?" Robin asked, her face aghast at the other's lack of sympathy.

Ignatius said nothing, still watching the road ahead of him. Robin's face turned dark with frustration. She knew that Ignatius' decision was not wrong. Taking out the bandit definitely took precedence over a few villager's lives, but did that make it the right choice?

She looked down at the reins in her hands, gripping them so tight her knuckles turned white. These people had no way of defending themselves, was there really no way for her to go help them?

No... there was a way...

"Noel," Robin blurted out suddenly, scaring the young squire, "Do you know where the temple is?"

"Y-Yes," Noel spluttered, caught off guard by the sudden question, "A-Ah do know ta way, lady Robin."

"So can you guide us there?" She pressed, leaning closer to the nervous youth. Noel nodded furiously, his face flushing a bright pink from the close proximity to female tactician.

"Hon... what are you thinking of now?" Pheros asked, letting out a sigh. She knew from experience that Robin never asked questions without a reason.

"Sir Ignatius, may I have permission to depart for the temple with Noel and my group?" She promptly asked, staring at the big man.

"Hah? What was that?" Ignatius half-shouted incredulously, turning back to face the tactician, "I thought you said you were coming along to help? Now you're running away with one of my men no less!"

"I promise, we'll settle the issue at the temple and still make it for the pincer attack," The silver-haired woman said obstinately, her eyes blazing with determination, "If anything goes wrong, I'll release Noel to join you for the attack. That way you'll at least have the manpower you originally set out with for the attack. That should be enough, no?"

The burly man fell silent, closing his eyes as he contemplated the smaller woman's proposal.

"Hrmm..." He mumbled, turning back to the front, "Fine, I'll give it to you. Go ahead, but at least Noel should be back by tomorrow's eve."

"Thank you," Robin sighed, turning to Noel, "And thank you as well. Sorry for forcing this onto you."

"I-It's no problem," He muttered, nervously scratching the back of his head, "A-Ah'm just glad ah could be of use.

She turned to the rest of her team, looking at all of them.

"You guys have no problem as well, right?"

"You know we'll follow you wherever you go Robin," Pheros said without hesitation. Elaine nodding in agreement.

"I have no qualms about this arrangement," Dalton mumbled, shooting a glare at Ignatius, "As long as I can get away from the rabble."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part," Robin sighed, slapping the top of her head with a palm. She turning to her left, giving Noel a pleasant smile.

"Well then, please guide us there, Noel."


End file.
